Remedy
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: Siblings enlist to help with the war effort. One to fight and the other to heal. But as they both find out war is a horrible thing. As a nurse Dorothy sees the worst of what man can do to each other. But the company of a certain Captain makes her job a little more bearable.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok i have to admit i am kinda winging this. I do have a plot! Honest, i do. I just need to figure out how it fully works._

_I'm not filling you - as the reader - with much confidence am i? Sorry! I'm rambling. Be fair i was totally in two minds about even uploading this ¬_¬  
_

_All right; well basically the appearance of this story comes from me watching war documentaries and reading war articles online. Which is a common thing for me to do.  
_

_Then i thought; "Heck, i refuse to let an awesome character die." ...I.e; Captain James Nicholls. Which yes, i know this thought is completely random considering. But come on...most people i know wanted him to live! xD  
_

_So, enjoy. Sorry if it sucks or whatevs! Thank you for reading anyhow! :D_

* * *

01

Walking along the street it was hard for Arthur not to marvel slightly over the numerous similar uniformed men which were adorning the pavements.

Readjusting his grip on his bag – which was flung simply over his shoulder – he continued on until he stopped when his name was being called.

Before him stood a teenage boy seemingly pleading with a man not to older than himself, and behind him the cheering and calling continued. By now the two males in front of him looked over in his direction confused.

Even the horse which was beside the officer looked over confused.

Running a hand down his face Arthur turned and watched a curly black haired woman run towards him. She stopped and leant against her knees, she dropped her small case in the process.

"Dot," Arthur said while turning to her. "Any luck?"

"No." Dot stood back up straight and smiled lightly. Arthur looked over her appearance and nodded slowly. The woman before him was his sister, she was younger than him by a mere five minutes. They were twins and near inseparable.

At the point in time between the two getting separated Dot was actually trying to find the other nurses which were required to travel to the temporary field hospitals. She hadn't managed to find them which caused her to run after her brother calling his name.

"You?" She poised the question while raising her eyebrows at him. Her green eyes didn't leave the figure of her brother. It seemed that the magnitude of soldiers milling around them didn't interest her. On the contrary, the amount gathered effected her in a way she couldn't describe.

Arthur nodded his head slyly backwards, getting the hint Dot peered over his shoulder and eyed up the officer and the boy – who were still in deep conversation – rolling her eyes up to her brothers she smiled slowly.

"Have you ever ridden before?"

"No." Arthur huffed and flung his bag over from his shoulder and put it on the ground in front of them. "And you bloody know it! Wipe that smug look off of your face please."

"You are so charming and well spoken to your dear sister." Dot smiled.

"Dorothy Martha Blake do not get wise with me." Arthur said in a mock scolding tone, she smiled lightly and let out a quiet laugh. They had both used tones which their mother had used on them in their youth.

"The boy's leaving. You should go talk to him." Dot nodded her head, Arthur looked down at her plainly. "Yes?"

"I do not need you to point out the obvious to me. Why do you not go find the other nurses?"

"Because I do not know where they are."

"Why do you not ask him?" At this Arthur yet again nodded backwards.

"You're scared to approach a fellow soldier? For shame on you," Dot eyed her brother up and then fidgeted from one foot to the other.

"What's stopping you?"

"It's the horse." Dot said and then narrowed her eyes when Arthur let out a laugh. Admittedly Dot had a horrible fear of horses which stemmed down to a childhood accident. Just to stop his insistent, sarcastic laughter Dot stomped a booted foot on the ground. She reached down and picked up her case and with a determined disposition walked slowly over to the man and the horse.

Dot frowned, she could still mentally hear her brother laughing at her. Shaking her head and stopping a few paces away, she eyed up the horse.

"Is there a reason as to why you are staring at my horse with such a suspicious gaze?" A curious voice questioned.

Shaking her head yet again Dot turned her gaze from the horse, against her inner voice which was less than pleased to be so close to such an animal, to the man holding the reins. In her minds eye, and the inner voice within her, she shouldn't take her gaze away from the horse.

"I am sorry," Dot apologised quickly with a smile. "I was actually wondering if you could help me?" She added in while taking a big step back when the horse decided to turn and gaze at her more closely.

_Revenge, _Dot thought. It was staring at her with a suspicious yet curious gaze much like she had with it. Hearing a quiet laugh she narrowed her eyes to the man, "Do you mind?" Dot questioned if she could she would have crossed her arms, yet her hands still clutched onto the handles of her case.

"Sorry," the man said while lifting his blue eyes from the horse to her. "You do not like horses I take it?"

"It's that obvious?"

"The only way you could make it more obvious is if you opted to converse from the other side of the street." The man paused and looked across the road. "Although I doubt that'd fair well."

"Why?" Her question got answered by a pointed finger. Following the line of his arm Dot made a noise. There were more horses over there too.

"You asked for my help earlier on," the man said while running a hand over the horses neck. "What is it you need help with?" He asked getting the conversation simply back on track.

"Well," she started and then looked over her shoulder. "The cavalry?" Dot smiled and got a raised eyebrow in return. "Not for me!" She laughed and then shook her head, _obviously_, she thought. Letting out a sigh she nodded her head backwards.

"My brother." Dot looked over her shoulder, by now Arthur had taken to talking to some fellow soldiers. It was then that she figured out that he'd also been thrown off about approaching a man with a horse.

Shaking her head Dot looked back to the man; "Sorry I spaced out." She said embarrassed, her thoughts were to busy reeling over the fact that her brother had also got a fear of the slightly magnificent four legged animal in front of her.

"I said he can go over there." The man in front of her said simply while nodding over to a small group of men and about three horses.

"Thank you," Dot smiled and then looked around. "Can you help me with something else?"

"I will try." She got a smile in return along with the answer. Nodding slowly she took one last look around and then turned to him.

"Where are the nurses?" Her question caused a alarmed look to flit onto the man's face.

"You are one of the nurses travelling over with us to the field hospitals?" The man looked at her sceptically. Dot nodded slowly and unsurely to confirm his words.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so i'm only uploading these two chapters to see how it goes. If all goes well i shall upload more._

_Thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

02

It was hard to watch the obviously upset Albert walk away begrudgingly. He glanced back only once before his form got lost in the small crowds of people gathered.

Captain James Nicholls was only on his own with Joey for a matter of moments before a curious yet confused woman appeared near him.

She didn't look to much younger than himself, maybe a few years between them. Her curly black hair framed her face and her light green eyes were trained solely on Joey.

As far as first meetings went it was certainly a strange one. She seemed to completely blank his existence until he spoke.

"Are you all right sir?" She questioned worriedly, after all he had just learnt that she was to travel over with him and the rest of the soldiers to France.

In all honesty James hadn't realized he'd spaced out, shaking his head slowly his eyes lowered to the ground before slowly looking up and from underneath his caps peak. He was trying to get his head around a young woman seemingly freely wishing to travel over to a war zone.

"Sir?" Her voice piped up again, it was clear that she would have walked around to his side to inspect him. But because Joey was standing beside him she wouldn't venture near.

"Sorry," he spoke slowly and flitted his gaze to the horse beside him. He couldn't quite picture the woman in front of him trying to heal the injured from the battles which were to happen.

"It's all right," she smiled and rocked on her heels quickly. "You must have been having some pretty deep thoughts."

"You could say something like that," James admitted in a matter of fact tone, "You need to go to that building there." He said while turning on his heels and pointing to a small building which was once a tea room. It was still a tea room, but for the moment it had been decked out and customized to deal with the people who wanted to sign up.

"The nurses are, or at least were, all in there the last time I past."

"Were? Oh please tell me they are still in there! I have already ran around like a woman half mad trying to find them." She said while shaking her head slowly, her words may have intended to sound serious but the smile on her face made the moment less serious. "I don't think I can deal with much more running." Sighing she removed a hand from her cases handle and ran it through her black curls.

"Thank you sir." She smiled and took a step back while eyeing up Joey yet again.

"Miss," he said, stopping her in her tracks of retreating. "What is your name?"

Looking around quickly she smiled and took a hesitant step forward. "I am Dorothy Blake." Dorothy smiled warmly again, James really pondered over if she would continue to smile once they had reached their new destination.

Reaching up and removing his cap he held it to his chest and looked at her with a small smile of his own. Managing to switch and hold his cap in the hand he was holding Joey's reins in he reached out and held lightly onto one of her hands.

Lifting her hand up he lightly pressed his lips against it. "Captain Nicholls."

"Captain do you have a first name or do I have to always call you Captain Nicholls?" Dorothy smiled while he let go of her hand. It loosely went back to holding the handle of her case.

"James."

"In that case, it is very nice to meet you James." Dorothy smiled, "Thank you very much for your help." At this Joey let out a quiet nickering sound and shook his head. "I am sorry for staring at you." Dorothy apologised, Joey lifted his head up and looked at her.

"I think he accepts your apology." James said while lifting up his hand and putting his cap back on. She nodded slowly and looked towards the building which he had earlier pointed to.

"Good bye," Dorothy waved a hand at the two of them and quickly walked back over to where her brother was standing idly talking with three other soldiers.

James and Joey both had separate moments when Dorothy had reached up and hit her brother over the head. He in turn twirled on his heels and looked down at her. Even from where they were standing they could hear the sibling argument which was happening.

Readjusting the grip on his reins James looked up and rubbed a hand on Joey's neck. "Come on Joey, it's all right." He spoke kindly and softly and turned and walked down the street. They didn't get far before a familiar black haired woman ran past and cheered after a group of females exiting the building.

Against his better judgement James let out a quiet laugh and shook his head slowly. It seemed like Dorothy's first attempts at helping the war weren't going exactly to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can freely admit that i was a little lazy to update this. I am sorry! Scheming...that's my excuse, i was scheming._

_But thank you for reading and for the alerts, fav's..and all that shiz!~ :D_

* * *

03

The nurses which were also to help out regarded Dot sceptically. She seemed to be one of the youngest gathered, along with a young woman named Alice.

Instinctively the two became instant friends. "What do you think it'll be like over there?" Alice questioned while they walked behind the small group of elder nurses.

Dot pondered over her question and looked at her. "What? It's merely a question." Alice said in a huff when Dot looked at her blankly.

"I don't know." Dot answered and swung her case from one hand to the other.

"You two did have the option of helping the injured when they returned." Margaret said from other her shoulder.

"So did you," Dot answered and suffered a half thought meaningful glare from the elder woman. Already there was tension amongst them, for no apparent reason. Looking down at the ground Dot half thought the tension was from the unexpected, and maybe her appearing late didn't help matters.

"You say you came here with your brother?" Alice questioned while leaning closer to her, nodding slowly Dot watched as a thoughtful expression flitted onto her new friends face.

"Yes I did." Dot answered and looked around the street at the masses gathered, there were so many people. Frowning lightly she shook her head, there were so many young boys enlisting. Looking down at the ground Dot hated the tight grip which suddenly encased her heart.

She was afraid of what she may encounter, she could freely admit that to anyone. But she also feared for what all these young men were going to see too. At the moment they were all smiles and laughter, she wondered how long that'd take to vanish.

Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of these bleak thoughts.

Hearing her name being called she stopped walking. Looking at Alice and then at the group of nurses, who in turn looked from the uniformed man to her with hesitant and pitied looks, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"We're all going to the same place are we not?" Dot answered while smiling at Margaret, despite the fact that Margaret was the nurse in charge of their small group, Dot didn't exactly see the point in listening to her just yet.

Being disobedient wasn't going to fair well. But because her brother was now standing beside a tawny steed she opted to go see him and his new friend.

She had spoken the truth. They were all indeed travelling to the same destination. Considering the number of people who had enlisted, there were going to be training and practising for a few days away from the town.

Dot already knew the likelihood of her being able to travel with her brother was unlikely. Unlikely seemed more like impossible.

"Who is your friend Arthur?" She questioned while stopping a few paces away from her brother and the horse.

"This my dear sister is Barkley." Arthur rubbed his hand on his new companions nose and looked at her. "Barkley, this is my sister Dorothy." Dot fidgeted and nodded slowly. "You are going to have to conquer this fear you know."

"Especially considering they are going to be used to pull the ambulance carts around." A new voice spoke, Dot turned and looked at a dark haired man.

"I don't think you're filling her with much confidence Charlie." Arthur frowned.

"I am deeply sorry," Charlie smiled and stepped forward. "As for you," Charlie directed his attention to Arthur. "It's Lieutenant Waverly."

"Why so formal all of a sudden?" Arthur's sentence got a smile from Charlie.

"It's good to see you have made two friends. A horse and Lieutenant Waverly." Dot smiled and rocked on her heels.

"Follow by example Blake, your sister is very polite perhaps you could learn from her?" Charlie shrugged.

"Actually Charlie I believe she was humouring you." James said when he appeared by Dot's side. Charlie seemed to contemplate over his sentence and looked at Dot, she in turn nodded slowly.

"You are secretly a mean woman Miss Blake."

"Oh please don't be so formal." Dot smiled and took a step back when Dutch took a step forward to try and nudge his head against hers.

"May I inquire as to why you are here and not with the nurses which you had to run after?"

"A tad blunt there James," Charlie said while tipping his hat to them and turning to walk off.

"Him," Dot answered while pointing a finger at her brother, Arthur jumped and shook his head. Smiling lightly she let out a slow sigh. "I am going to have to run after them again aren't I?"

"Sadly yes you are," James answered and looked over his shoulder. "They have moved on and you are, yet again, left behind."

"Did you want to borrow Barkley to catch up with them?" Arthur smiled and received a hit to his arm.

"Don't tease your sister. After all when you get injured from practising routines who may get lumped with tending to your wounds? Yes, that is right; me."

"Are you threatening me in some way?"

"Indirectly."

"Perhaps you can continue your sibling argument later?" James chimed in, in all honesty Dot had forgotten he was there. This always happened whenever she got caught in a argument with Arthur. Trying to get the last word in was always top priority.


	4. Chapter 4

_Double whammy with the chapters. This is all i've wrote on my laptop so far so perhaps updating maybe a little delayed...or not. Meh i'm just pointlessly rambling now!_

_Thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

04

The grounds of which all the regimented practising was to take part on were huge. Alice and Dot looked at each other with wide eyes before looking over the grounds.

There were already men running through gunfire practises, and then there were others marching in time and not a step was out of synch.

"This all seems so surreal now." Alice said slowly and quietly so no one else would hear her. Peering out from the window beside her, Dot sat quietly yet slowly nodded agreeing with her. Before they had left both of them had received strict instructions from Margaret of what to do and what not to do when they all arrived.

A big what not to do according to Margaret was to interfere with the routines which were getting practised out in the grounds.

At this Alice and Dot had exchanged a look and nodded simply. Dot didn't quite know how she was not meant to socialise with one of the uniformed men when they were related.

Even more so considering she knew two more.

"Stop daydreaming girl and come on!" Margaret exclaimed at her, jumping out of the vehicle Dot landed on the slightly wet grass and looked at the mud which now caked her boots.

"How long are we going to be here for?"

"It's to late for you to turn back now." Margaret answered, Dot frowned and readjusted the grip on her case. Sensing the silence she looked at the dark haired woman. "I am not sure." Dot nodded content with this answer.

In her mind she imagined being shipped out no sooner had they arrived.

She then realized that that idea made her feel sick to her stomach. There were times in the journey over where she thought she was going to be sick.

It was at the odd times when being on her own that Dot had time to dwell over her thoughts. She didn't quite like where her thoughts led her to.

Pushing some of her hair behind her ears Dot followed suit after Alice, all the while half listening to Margaret telling them to be prepared for possible injuries.

"How many do you think will fall off their horses in the first five minutes?" Alice asked while a childish smile appeared on her face.

"Oh the faith you have in them." Dot shook her head and laughed lightly. Looking up her green eyes scanned up and down the corridors of the building they had all walked into.

The ceilings were high and there were portraits and other paintings adorning the walls. Dot's eyes briefly flicked over them before walking quickly into an unused annex.

"This shall be your temporary home. Don't get to comfortable because no sooner do you, we will most likely have to leave." Margaret said in her ever blunt tone, Alice and Dot yet again looked at each other and sat down on their temporary beds.

"I suppose we should get ready." Dot said while flinging her case from the floor and onto her bed next to her. The other nurses did the same and routed through their belongings to find their uniforms.

Much like everyone's, Dot's uniform was a light blue dress with long sleeves, the skirt of the dress itself stopped just above her ankles. Both the sleeves and the collar had white facings on them. Pulling the cloth which tied around her hair Dot pulled a face. It was uncomfortable to wear, out of her uniform this was the part she hated the most.

* * *

Ten was the answer to Alice's earlier question.

Ten men fell of their horses and another five injured themselves while trying to achieve and accomplish target practise.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Dot jumped when a voice spoke next to her. "You look troubled." Looking up at James she smiled lightly and shook her head. "You are also a rather bad liar."

"I think I deserve to have a moment Captain. After all I've had to deal with ten of your men tumbling off of their horses and hurting themselves in numerous ways." Dot said in a matter of fact tone.

Yet again much like their earlier meeting her words were meant to be serious, but the small smile on her lips completely contradicted them.

"Wait, what are you doing here, should you not be alongside them?" Dot questioned simply while nodding her head towards the numerous men trying to train their horses to become fit for the fighting which would come later on.

"Dorothy are we looking at the same field?" James questioned while looking at her quickly and then at the field in front of them. "It is utter chaos out there."

"So?"

Rolling his blue eyes James looked back at her. "I'll train Joey in peace."

"You're scared of getting trampled on if you fall off aren't you?"

"No."

"It's all right Captain. Your secret is safe with me." Dot nodded certainly and smiled widely. James just simply shook his head yet smiled lightly at her joking tone.

"You are right though." Dot said while looking up at him quickly. "It certainly is chaotic isn't it?"

"Everyone has to start somewhere. Give them time, they'll soon get the hang of it."

"Give them time," Dot repeated thoughtfully and crossed her arms over her white apron. "There isn't much time though really is there?" He looked at her thoughtfully and couldn't retort to her words because she had got called over to attend to someone who had a very ungraceful fall from their horse.

Despite having an apparent fear of the animal, Dot seemed to conquer it for the sake of helping the man.

James watched from a distance as she and a blonde haired nurse talked to each other in a relaxed manner and took to examining the man.


	5. Chapter 5

05

"You look positively wiped out Dotty," Charlie said while sitting down at the table which the woman in question was leaning her head against.

"Is training a horse really that hard?" Dot asked while sitting up straight and looking at him. She didn't even question as to how she'd just accumulated a new nickname.

"Yes," Charlie answered and pointed a finger at her. "Haven't you ever tried it?"

"No," she let out a sigh. "I have a dreadful feeling however that I may have to." Dot rubbed her eyes and leaned her head against her hand.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent helping whoever injured themselves, this didn't repeat itself as much as the day progressed.

Dot was admittedly thankful for that, it was amazing to see how much improvement people could have in a space of a few hours.

Although there were still the odd ones which hadn't quite grasped the concept of horse riding.

The horses themselves Dot noticed, were very well tempered but then when she pondered over this thought she soon realized that they didn't know what was to happen over there.

Then once Dot had pondered more on this thought, none of them, the nurses or the soldiers, knew what was going to happen once they were all over there.

It was truly a horrid, bleak and dreadful thought which seemed to keep popping up and bugging her.

"Are you all right Nurse Blake?" Charlie asked in a slightly teasing tone. She flicked her eyes over to look at him and nodded slowly.

"What's with the formality hm?"

"I'm just being polite." Charlie smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Letting out a quiet sigh Dot had to admit that even though she had only known Charlie for barely a day that she actually quite liked his company. Throughout the day while she wasn't having to deal with a clumsy soldier, Charlie would pop up and talk to her. He was funny, he liked to say the odd joke now and again which lightened the mood greatly. Some of the time he just happened to brag about his horse being better than James's and a man called Jamie's.

The atmosphere here was dense with hesitation and Charlie's odd quirky comments really did help to clear things up.

"Your brother," Charlie said breaking the silence, he leaned forward in his chair and looked at her.

"What about him?"

"He's rather good at this. Has he ever done something like this before?"

"Never."

"Never ever?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow, Dot slowly nodded and pushed herself out of her chair. "Is my company boring you?"

"Not at all Lieutenant I have patients to go and see to." She smiled and walked down the corridor and towards the spacious hall which had men laying and sitting on fold up beds.

The men who had the accidental falls from their horses thankfully hadn't hurt themselves badly. Which Dot was more than relieved about, she could almost imagine the jibbing the unfortunate man would get if he couldn't partake in the fighting because of a broken arm.

The men who injured themselves trying and learning how to use other army equipment was a whole different story completely.

Smiling and turning out of the hall she walked down the corridor and took to exploring. Since arriving she more or less got thrown into work.

Being of a curious nature Dot couldn't help but to explore the spacious building which they were all living in at the moment.

Frowning and stopping Dot looked around when she heard scratching. Against her better judgement her mind instantly flitted to thoughts of rats and mice. Shaking herself free of this thought she eyed up a nearby dark wooden door.

The door itself was slightly ajar, taking a quiet step forward she pushed it open and peeked around. Sitting idly writing on a piece of paper on the desk was James. Knocking slowly on the door which she was half hanging around she smiled lightly when he looked over in her direction.

He shot her a sceptical look clearly believing it would be someone else interrupting him. "Dorothy," he said quietly, she rolled her eyes slowly. He was the only person to actually call her by her proper name, not that she particularly minded, there was always one person to do so, and James seemingly was that one person.

"Good afternoon James." She smiled again, he lowered the pencil which he was holding onto and looked around quickly before standing up.

Straightening out his green shirt and walking over to the door she took a step back into the corridor. Putting a hand on the cold handle of the door, James slowly fully opened it and looked down at her.

"Are you perhaps on a break?" James asked while waving a hand to the room behind him, she nodded and walked slowly in. Her eyes scanned the maps and images which were pinned to the walls. Walking up to one she tapped a finger on it and stood with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Not exactly," Dot answered and turned on her heels, James was standing near his desk shifting through loose pieces of paper. Walking up she leaned her hands against the dark wooden desk and tilted her head to the side.

"Did you draw this?" Picking up a piece of paper she turned it over so it was facing the right way.

"Yes," James answered quietly, Dot looked at him and then at the drawing.

"It's very good." Her finger traced some of the lines. "This is your horse?" James nodded confirming her words. "This isn't your horse, this is a piece of paper with a drawing of your horse on it." Dot smiled and waved the paper in his direction. Against her better judgement she did let out a quiet laugh over her own joke, which then made James laugh lightly too.

"So what exactly brings you here?"

"I was exploring." She confessed, James raised an eyebrow at her and leant against his desk and crossed his arms loosely.

"Perish the thought of exploring while having Nurse Harper near by." James smiled lightly, Dot let out a quiet laugh at his mock dramatic tone.

"Have you had run ins with her too?" She questioned simply, it seemed like Margaret's presence was spreading throughout the whole place.

"No thankfully, but the odd moments I have happened to see her she's been..." he trailed off thoughtfully while running a hand through his short blonde light brown hair.

"Scary?"

"No I wouldn't say she strikes fear in me, unlike she clearly does with you." James joked and looked at the woman beside him.

"I am not scared of her." Dot frowned and shook her head lightly. "It's rude of you to make presumptions Captain." She said half serious with a light pout, reaching up she tugged off the cloth hat from her head and folded it up. Running a hand through her dark hair she tucked her hat in her apron pocket with her other hand.

"What are you doing now?" James pushed away from the desk and walked around it. Turning slowly Dot watched him pluck his jacket off from over the chair and quickly pull it on.

"Why do you ask?" Dot smiled again and entwined her hands together in front of herself.

Looking at her quickly and then diverting his attention back to doing up the buttons of his military jacket James sighed quietly. "Curiosity's sake." He said eventually once he had mulled over her simple question.

"Oh," Dot nodded and flitted her eyes skywards. "Well then," she smiled and looked back at him just as he picked up his cap from the desk. "For curiosity's sake I have to answer, nothing really."

"I would like to help you in that case then."

"I don't need help with anything, all the same thank you James." Dot tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled.

For a moment James pondered over the possible words he could say before looking down at his desk. Picking up the drawing of Joey he lifted it up and put it in her line of vision. Instantly a hesitant look flitted onto her face.

Smiling he lowered the paper and put it back on the desk. "Are you sure you don't need help?"


	6. Chapter 6

06

"You know I really don't see why I am needed to be there. After all he is your horse, you don't need me. I am rather lousy company. Can I please just remind you that me and horses don't mix?" James briefly looked at Dorothy who was incoherently rambling in a state of fear.

He had seen her talk back to the ever serious Nurse Harper with such determination. It was a little mind boggling how she couldn't put that determination towards something else.

Towards something useful. James wasn't actually quite sure what words had been spoken to Dorothy regarding everything. But she needed to quickly learn to get along with horses, and she needed to do it fast.

"Are you listening to me Captain Nicholls?" Dorothy's half serious tone interrupted his thoughts and he looked at her.

She stood arms crossed tightly over her chest with a light frown directed up at him. The two of them got caught into a stare off. Green eyes stared up into blue ones and as soon as it started the stare off got interrupted by Dorothy suddenly getting a arm flung around her shoulders.

"My dear sister and my Captain, what are you two doing staring lovingly at each other for? Shock horror!" Arthur said dramatically while clapping his hands to his cheeks. "When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" Dorothy looked at Arthur confused. James shook his head slowly at Dorothy's seemingly naïve nature.

Arthur in return of his sisters confusion just winked at her and saluted the two of them. "Continue, don't let me ruin your earlier moment."

"What are you doing anyway?" Dorothy looked at her brother and slowly put her hands in her apron pockets.

"I'm off to visit poor Tommy and Percy." Arthur said while taking to flicking imaginary dust off of his military jacket. Tommy and Percy were two of the unfortunate soldiers to take horrible tumbles from their horses. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm off to train with Joey and I am escorting your sister back to the ward." James answered sharply, Dorothy jumped at his stern tone. Through all the joking and idle chatting they did she often forgot that he was a Captain and as such had a image to keep up.

Arthur put a hand to his chin in thought and took to looking from him to his sister then back again. "Soldier are you going to look quizzically like that at the enemy?"

"No sir."

"Then why are you looking at me with such a questionable gaze?" James asked blank faced and still stern toned. Dorothy beside him put a hand over her mouth to hide her growing smile. She hated to witness her brother getting a berating, but a part of her found this moment rather comical.

Dorothy couldn't pin down who was giving her the most entertainment. Arthur's slightly embarrassed disposition and stuttering to find the correct words to say. Or possibly James's lack of expression and precise sharply said words.

"Go see Tommy and Percy, Arthur." James said in a more relaxed tone. "Tell them both I'll come by later and see them." Arthur nodded quickly, saluted his Captain, gave his sister a cheeky grin and walked past them.

Dorothy looked over her shoulder and watched Arthur's form disappear through a doorway. Once she was sure he was out of ear shot she started laughing.

James frowned lightly and turned to look at her, putting a hand on her stomach – which was starting to hurt from the laughter – she put her other hand over her mouth.

"That was funny James." Dorothy said while trying to calm her laughter.

"You take pleasure in seeing your brother embarrassed?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and nodded happily. "Before you even say it, no that is not mean of me. He would do the same if it were me."

"I wasn't going to say anything along those lines. In fact," James paused and held out his arm for her to take. Slipping a hand onto his arm the two of them picked up walking down the remainder of the high ceilinged corridor.

"I was going to say that it was rather funny to see Arthur stumbling like an idiot to try and say something half intelligent sounding." James finished his sentence and smiled lightly down at the woman beside him. She nodded agreeing with him, looking through the windows the two of them got a clear view of the military routines which were still getting practised.

"Can I ask you something James?" Dorothy's voice was quiet and almost a whisper.

"What's wrong?" He answered and watched as she started to say something and then stopped and then walked with a thoughtful expression on.

"It doesn't matter," Dorothy smiled, although the smile looked a little false.

"If whatever is on your mind is bothering you, then yes it does matter."

"All right," she said with a sigh and pulled her hand from his arm and stopped walking and looked out of the nearby window. "Are you scared?" Dorothy's eyes flitted up and watched as he stepped beside her with his hands entwined behind his back.

There was a blank expression on his face as his eyes watched the people running about in the field beyond the pane of glass in front of them.

"Apprehensive," James quickly gave her a look and then looked down the corridor. "Come on Dorothy," he smiled lightly seemingly washing over the whole moment. Reaching up and putting a hand on his arm again she walked alongside him and towards the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

_I like these calm before the storm chapters. They're rather fun to write. Mhmm...I thank you for reading~ :D_

* * *

07

On their travels towards the stables the two of them had bumped into a man called Jamie. Dot vaguely remembered Charlie talking about him, or rather Charlie was yet again rambling about anything and everything and Jamie happened to get mentioned quickly.

"So you are to accompany James in case his horse happens to rebel and buck him off?"

"You do not give Joey enough credit," James defended, Dot shook her head slowly conversing about horses was something she couldn't join in with.

"He didn't give you much credit either Captain." Dot pointed out, James blinked confused and then looked back to his friend.

Jamie slowly smiled, "Oh I'm only joking and he knows it." Jamie said while putting his hands behind his back and nodding slowly. "Do not let me keep you." With that said Jamie turned and walked away and took to instructing people of what to do and where they were possibly going wrong with their practised routines.

Watching him walk away Dot jumped when she got tapped on the shoulder. Looking up at James she watched as he nodded in the direction of a wooden building.

"You have come this far."

"You make it sound like walking out of a building is such a hard task."

"So what is stopping you then hm?" James smiled lightly and walked on towards the stable. Dot crossed her arms and walked slowly after him. Looking over his shoulder quickly James smiled again and slowly shook his head.

Reaching out and putting a hand on the wooden double doors James moved the bar which was across the door and pushed one of them open. The nickering and quiet noises of the horses was soon the only thing which could be heard once Dot walked into the stable hesitantly and the thick door shut behind her.

James stepped forward and stood by her side. "It is not so bad is it?"

"Well..." James raised an eyebrow at her voice trailing off, Dot looked up at him and smiled. "No sir." He rolled his eyes at her sarcastic reply and walked slowly forward towards the pen where Joey stood.

The quiet footsteps of Dot behind him accompanied his own and the horses, some of which were fidgeting around their pens.

Turning and leaning against the bar which closed off the small pen from the rest of the stable James looked up at Joey, who shook his head lightly and walked forward a few steps and looked at him.

Reaching up he put his hands on Joey's head, one hand rubbed up and down his nose and the other slid to glide over his neck.

Dot hesitantly appeared by his side, Joey's head turned sharply and looked at her. "You remember Dorothy, Joey?"

"I remember Joey." Dot said and leant slowly against the bar which James was still leaning against. He shifted and looked at her, "Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"Your fear, where did it come from?"

"Oh." Dot looked thoughtful and eyed up Joey who took a step towards her. She stood still with the logic that if she did she would become suddenly invisible. This logic didn't fair well and she soon suffered having Joey sniffing her hair and nickering quietly as he did so.

"My family, we lived in the country and there was this farm which belonged to a old friend. One day my friend thought it would be good to take the horses out despite them being way to big for us." She paused and scratched underneath Joey's chin. "You can see where this is possibly going? I end up in hospital for three weeks because the horse I get given is the wrong temperament and runs wildly trying to buck me off."

"You shouldn't let one bad experience effect you for the remainder of your life."

"Well that's a little dramatic is it not?"

"Just a tad."

"I would say I'm more hesitant around them then actually fearful."

"Ah yes," James nodded and ran his hand over Joey's neck again and gave it a firm pat. "Your fear is for Nurse Harper only?" He joked and suffered a playful hit to the arm.

"It isn't polite to tease a woman James, did you not know this?" Dot asked and leaned away when Joey turned and went to peer over the wall of his pen and directed his gaze towards a beautiful black steed.

"She is a little scary though, she shouts orders around to much. I mean come on!" Dot waved her hands in the air. "We're still in England, she can bark orders when we're over there. There is nothing here which is so serious and in dire need for her horrid people skills." Dot finished and leaned her arm against the bar in front of her. She then leant her head against her hand. Seeing how she received silence from her words Dot looked up at the Captain beside her.

James had a light smile on his face and stood cross armed. "Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"You contradicted your earlier words."

"All right you've caught me out! We have a love hate relationship, more the dislike part than the other." Dot confessed and pointed a finger at him. "Wipe that smug smile off your face sir," she paused. "Please?" She smiled lightly and leaned back away from the bar and looked around.

"It's nice in here." Dot drummed her fingers on the wood in front of her and took to venturing further into the stables. "Well as far as homes for horses go it isn't bad. Nice and quiet although I can still distinctly hear the target practise which is happening in the adjacent field from here."

"Are you possibly thinking of moving in?" James questioned while walking into Joey's pen and walking towards the reins and saddle which were hanging from the back wall. His words caused a laugh to come from the woman who was still exploring the stables.

"Tough call actually," Dot said when appearing again, she stood and watched him saddle up Joey. "Fold up beds or hay, fold up beds or hay, hm...such a tough decision to make." She took several steps back when James led Joey out from his pen.


	8. Chapter 8

08

Getting into a stare off with Joey was not exactly how Dot thought she'd end her day.

James had to dart off quickly and tell Jamie that he would be absent for a while because he was going to train with Joey.

"You're a very lovely fiery brown," Dot whispered and looked at the reins in her hands. She thought complimenting Joey would make her feel a little better about being so close to him.

Joey made a light sighing sound and shook his head. His black mane whipped about and moved in the light breeze of the late afternoon.

Letting one hand fall from the reins she held up her hand. Joey nudged his nose against it obviously thinking she had food. "Sorry I don't have anything for you." Either way he had a good sniff of her hand, Dot smiled and rubbed his nose.

"You two are the best of friends now?" James questioned, Dot jumped and in turn made Joey jump too. She hadn't even realized he had reappeared, the last she saw of him he was in a seemingly deep conversation with Jamie.

"We're getting there." Dot answered and held out the reins. "Here you go, have fun and good luck." James raised a eyebrow at her words yet took a step forward and took the reins from her grasp.

"Would you like to accompany me?"

"Oh that's a whole different bushel of apples is it not? It's one thing to get me to stand here with Joey but it's another thing completely to possibly get on him."

"You could have just said no Dorothy."

"All right, no."

"But what if I happen to have an accident?" James smiled.

Dot flinched and crossed her arms. Pointing a finger at him she wagged it slowly. "I can see what you are doing."

"Doing? I'm not doing anything."

"Stop it!"

"What? I'm honestly not doing anything. I'm merely saying that if I happened to have an accident and I wasn't able to get back it'd be good to have someone trained in first aid with me." James reasoned and looked quickly up at Joey and then back at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" James asked, Dot was standing still cross armed with a slightly sulky look on her face.

Letting out a quiet sigh she shut her eyes. Slowly opening them again she looked up at him. "James I do not know much about you, but one thing I can instantly pick up is that you are brilliant with Joey. There is no way you'd have an accident." Dot watched as he made sure everything was buckled up properly before climbing up into the saddle.

"I give you points for reverse psychology though. Or guilt tripping, whichever it was."

"I'd like to say it was a mixture of both." James said from his sitting position atop Joey. James nudged Joey's side lightly and he stepped forward a few paces. "Hope you enjoy the rest of your day." James smiled and ran a hand through Joey's mane, Joey looked at Dot and made yet another quiet sighing sound.

"Oh go on then," Dot ran a hand down her face. A happy smile appeared on James's face and Joey nickered quietly before taking to grazing on the grass.

"I don't think I can take anymore of your sarcastic yet well said guilt tripping. As for Joey's sake I cannot keep getting eyed up by him." Reaching behind herself and tying her hair loosely up she rolled her eyes. "You two make a brilliant team."

James didn't answer her words but held out a hand for her to take. "Trust me," he said in a reassuring tone. Dot reached out and slowly put her hand in his, no sooner had she done so was her hand then enveloped in a tight grip.

Being pulled up onto the saddle behind James, Dot looked around. "Hold on tight." He instructed while quickly looking behind his shoulder at her. Reaching forward she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Her grip tightened however when James nudged Joey into motion and they were soon running quickly away from the large field with all the training men in it.

* * *

Sitting underneath a large tree Dorothy sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

James spared a quick glance to her before looking down at Joey, this afternoons training was how to walk backwards. From experience James knew this was going to take a little time, but he had full confidence in his new friend that Joey would get it.

"Come on then Joey, lets get to it shall we?" James questioned quietly while quickly patting him on the neck.

Lifting her head up from leaning against her arms Dorothy watched as James quietly spoke to Joey. It was rather interesting to watch. James was patient and it was clear to anyone that he was already so attached to Joey. In return it was clear that Joey regarded his rider with respect too.

Their quick tightly made friendship was endearing especially considering the possible horrors they'd both confront once they were over in France.

From trying to get Joey to walk backwards, to running full pelt forwards, Dorothy watched all the while generally interested. It really did interest her how someone could teach a horse something and for the animal to roughly pick it up.

Sure Joey still had a lot of training to go through before he got everything perfect. But for the moment he wasn't doing to bad. Dorothy had to keep reminding herself that he hadn't been in training for long.

Unlike everyone else James hadn't had a horrid tumble from his horse. She was incredibly grateful of this, if the slim chance of an accident did happen Dorothy wasn't exactly totally sure how they'd both cope.

Her mind was reeling over numerous ways an accident could happen, she only snapped out of it when a hand was waved in front of her face.

Blinking and looking up she smiled, "You all right?" She asked and watched as James took off his jacket and cap and sat down beside her.

"Yes, you?"

"Not to bad," she answered and then looked up at Joey, he took to grazing on the grass and moving around the tree they were sitting under. "How'd it go?" At this question James frowned lightly and then nodded slowly.

"Can I ask you something James?"

"Sure go for it."

"Do you hear anything from over there?" Dorothy fidgeted and looked at him, James hesitated to answer, he didn't really know if he should tell her of what he had conversed about with Jamie and Charlie several times. Silence flitted in between them and the only things which could be heard were the distant sounds of the practising and Joey contently eating behind them.

"Why do you ask?"

"I am curious. That and I would rather try and mentally prepare for what I am possibly going to have to deal with." Dorothy paused, "Unlike you and the other men I've not really accepted or got prepared for what is likely to happen once we're all over there."

"You know I don't think you're the only one who hasn't accepted it. There are many men back at camp who seem ignorant to it all." James answered, "But then there are others who say this war isn't going to last long."

"What do you believe?" Dorothy asked seriously. "Deep down, what do you believe?"

"I believe we are all going to get a massive shock."

"Truthfully?"

"Yes," James nodded and watched Joey walk idly past them and towards a small patch of appetising grass. "What about you?"

"I believe we're going to loose many friends." She spoke bitterly. "Why do things like this happen?"

"Because people aren't very good at settling things civilly?" James pondered and leaned back against the tree. "Can we perhaps change the conversation topic? I believe it's going to go down a very bleak road and I would rather talk about something much more light hearted than what's happening over in France, or what possibly is going to happen over there."

"Fine by me," Dorothy looked up at the sky, it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon and the earlier breeze had dwindled away and vanished. The sky itself was spotted with fluffy clouds and was the colour of a brilliant blue.


	9. Chapter 9

_I have to just openly admit that i found this chapter rather adorable to write o.o_

* * *

09

"No see both my brother and I signed up for this because we had nothing else. I know that sounds like a stupid ultimatum but it's the truth."

"You have no other family apart from him?" James questioned and tilted his head to the side to look at the woman laying beside him.

"Frog," Dorothy said while lifting up her arm and pointing to the cloud.

"That isn't a frog." James laughed, they had taken to trying to find images within the fluffy white shapes which glided above them in the sky.

Dorothy looked a little disheartened and looked at him. "What is it then?"

James looked at her and then back up at the sky. "A frog perhaps with two heads?" This caused her to laugh and shake her head.

It was peaceful out here, regardless of the fact that he knew he should be training with Joey, James was enjoying this moment. It was a little slice of normality amongst a time and a place which was so abnormal.

"But yes, Arthur is my only family." Dorothy answered his earlier question quietly.

"Why did you sign up for this?"

"Because I want to help." She smiled and looked at him again. "I'm a nurse James, what use am I if I don't help people who are hurt?"

"But why go over there for? You could very well stay here."

"And await to receive a letter saying that my brother may have died and I'd be so far away from him? No." Dorothy frowned deeply. "I am going over there so if the inevitable does happen Arthur knows I am near, not directly but I am in the same country." She let out a quiet sigh and crossed her arms.

"I already know how ridiculous that sounds. But you also have to keep in mind most walking wounded will not survive a long journey back over here. I don't really take pride in things, but I take pride in the one fact that I am a very good nurse."

It was silent amongst them again, "I think Arthur is lucky to have you as a sister." James said breaking the silence and then lifting up his arm. "Dragon."

"That's not a dragon."

"I'm sorry Nurse Blake, this one time we are going to have to agree to disagree. That is a dragon." He said light heartedly and lifted his arms up and put them behind his head. Admittedly using his jacket to cushion the ground wasn't working very well. All it was doing however was keeping them from getting dew on their clothes and hair.

"Well Captain Nicholls I am concerned about your eyesight if you think that is a dragon. It clearly looks more like some sort of crocodile."

"They're both reptilian though, correct? You're a nurse, if there is something wrong with my eyes I'm sure you could tell."

"Ah yes they're reptilian if one existed. I am a nurse you are right, but perhaps you need an optician instead?" Dorothy said seriously, or as seriously as she could before laughing.

"I'm just going to reassure you that my eyes are fine."

"Are you just saying that to reassure yourself?" Dorothy asked while still letting out the odd giggle now and again.

Rolling his eyes James looked at her. This just caused her to start laughing again. Sitting up slowly and turning to look at her he frowned. Even his blank expression caused her to laugh again, if anything it made her laugh even more.

"Oh be quiet you," he said while shaking his head, he jumped when there was a yelp from the woman beside him. James quickly turned to see what had made her let out such a startled noise. He in turn laughed at her. Joey had taken to trying to nudge her out of the way of a apparently appetising patch of grass.

Dorothy, who was still in minor hysterics and startled from Joey's innocent attack, sat up and fidgeted slightly to lift up the jacket so he could get to the grass. After she had she looked at him sidewards.

"Have you recovered from your moment?" James asked, a slow smile appeared on her face and she slowly nodded. "I'm not to sure you are telling the truth."

"I'm sorry but...you are funny."

James looked confused by her words and leaned back on his hands. "How?"

"You just are."

"That's not really an answer or a reason."

Laying back down Dorothy looked up at the sky and let out a quiet yawn. "You just are, I can't pin a reason down." She raised her arm and wagged her finger in the direction of a cloud. "Fish."

"That's a bit vague."

"Well I'm not going to name it a specific fish am I?" She sat back up and looked from him to the sky. "That'd be strange to see." Pausing she dramatically waved her arm in the air again. "Look James there's a barracuda!" She said in a dramatic tone to match her dramatic waving.

"I was actually saying it's vague that you cannot give a solid reason to something as simple as me being apparently funny. But all the same thank you for pointing out the barracuda." James smiled and watched as Dorothy fidgeted from embarrassment and crossed her arms loosely over her stomach.

"I take it back! You are not funny, you're annoying." She said abruptly while taking to playing with her white sleeve cuffs. "Annoying and sarcastic."

"Now that's not very polite is it?"

"I call it revenge for teasing me earlier on." Dorothy nodded surely and looked back up at the sky.

"I apologise for teasing you earlier then." James spoke kindly and lightly nudged his shoulder against hers, she looked away from the mass of blue above and then to him.

"I apologise for calling you names then." Dororthy smiled and nudged him lightly back. "I suppose we should return shouldn't we?"

"Yes," standing up and brushing himself down James turned and held out a hand. Dorothy smiled and reached up and put her hand in his. Getting pulled to a slow stand the two of them got caught in another staring moment.

"Come on then," James smiled and broke his gaze away from hers. Reaching down he quickly picked up his jacket and cap then easily entwining his fingers with hers he walked slowly over towards Joey.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Orion and Fletcher." Margaret said while thrusting two sets of reins in Dot's hands. She was still half asleep.

Admittedly after the outing she had yesterday with James, and generally all the seeing to injured men. Dot crashed out on her small bed last night and it took Alice ages to wake her up again.

Rubbing her eyes Dot looked at the two horses in front of her. One was a beautiful mixture of greys and whites. It's main colouring was white but there was light dusting of grey, over top of the grey were spots of white.

The other stood a little shorter than that one. It's build was much more stockier too, although that wasn't saying the grey one wasn't muscular in the slightest. The shorter of the two was tanned, around its ankles was black markings, Dot liked the fact that it looked like it was wearing little black socks.

"Wait a minute," shaking her head Dot finally registered what was happening. "Why are you giving them to me?"

"These two are going to be our new ambulance horses." Margaret said in a matter of fact tone. "You seemed more than content to spend time with Captain Nicholls's horse," her tone was a hard one. Obviously Margaret put more emphasis in saying his name than the mention of Joey. After all Dot had gone and done the one thing which the elder nurse had said to them all not to do.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Take them to Sergeant Perkins, he'll be in the stables most likely."

"What if he's not?"

"Then I suppose you can learn to take care of them, because I suppose it would be helpful to have someone in our team who knows horses."

"Ah well-"

"Good bye Nurse Blake." Margaret said while turning and walking off with a air of smugness surrounding her.

"Where are the ambulance carts?" Dot exclaimed after her, as for an answer Margaret turned and pointed in the direction of the stable. Dot looked over her shoulder at the stable and then back at Orion and Fletcher.

She didn't even know which one was which. Pulling a face she eyed them up, both looked in good shape but they needed a good wash. Where they had just appeared from was a mystery, but where ever they were from it certainly had a lot of mud.

"Come on then guys, lets go find Perkins." Dot rolled her eyes and turned and trudged towards the stables.

In all honesty the nurses were finding it hard to find things to do. It was the fourth day of the training, so as such everyone had quickly improved and there weren't any injuries. The injured were all fine and stable enough to join in with the military manoeuvres again.

Before the two popped up Dot was happily sitting on the steps of the huge manor reading a book she had found. Through her exploring she'd discovered the library.

On her steadfast and determined walk Dot passed Alice who was conversing with Tommy and Percy, they were obviously slacking but both gripped tightly onto their rifles.

"Who are these two?" A stocky man questioned in a blunt tone. Dot was a little taken back and even more so when he plucked the reins from her hands.

"Orion and Fletcher, they're our new ambulance steeds." Dot answered as calmly and unaffected by his disposition as possible.

"Right," Perkins said while leading them to the side of the stable and tying their reins up. "Do you know anything about horses?"

"No but I have a feeling I'm about to have a crash course."

"Enough of the sarcasm Miss." Perkins smiled a cynical smile and took to inspecting the horses. "Why are you hanging around here for?"

"I have nothing else to do."

"Is that so?"

"Well yes."

"Don't really see the point of you lot being here really."

"Considering how many of your fellow men hurt themselves in one day I think it'd be safe to say you would be lost without us." Dot smiled and crossed her arms, Perkins gave her a look but didn't answer her words.

"I'll just leave you to it." She stepped back and turned on her heels quickly. Diverting into the stables she walked along and stopped in front of a pen with a familiar fiery brown horse within it.

"I don't like him," Dot said to Joey, "Like he's a tad abrupt isn't he?" She was talking about Perkins of course. Joey lowered his head over the bar and looked at her. "You don't like him either huh? Glad the feeling is mutual." Side stepping she looked at the black horse which she did not know the name of.

"What about you?" The black horse regarded her coolly. "Hm?" Dot looked at him, "No opinion?"

"You're talking to a horse Miss, they can't understand you." Perkins voice chimed from the doorway.

Dot didn't even turn to look at him yet smiled and stepped back in front of Joey's pen. "Yes they can...I think."

* * *

Hitching Orion and Fletcher up to an ambulance cart each was a rather horrific thing.

First up was Fletcher, the smaller one of the two with the black socks. He didn't take kindly to having a cart attached behind him.

Perkins was ever persistent in trying to get Fletcher to accept his new job. Fletcher on the other hand wasn't having any of it.

While the struggle between man and horse was happening Dot stood near the calmer Orion. She was peering over his shoulders and pulled a face.

"Sir perhaps you should let him calm down for a moment?" Dot piped up and ran a hand through Orion's white mane. Perkins regarded her quickly before taking to trying to calm Fletcher down again.

This was stage one of the horses new jobs. So far only one of them wasn't up for it. How Fletcher would react once there were people on board the cart was another question completely.

The whining and complaining noises which were coming from the animal disturbed Dot highly. A part of him sounded so in pain, and then confused. Fletcher's distress was passing to Orion who started to pace backwards and forwards slightly from his tied up position.

Eventually energy ran low and Fletcher let out a heavy sigh. Perkins led him by the reins over to her and then took Orion away. "I'm sorry boy," Dot said while putting her hands hesitantly on Fletcher's head.

"Here," reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a apple. Taking a small pocket knife out from her apron pocket she took to slicing the apple up. Putting a slice in between her teeth she took to eating it while holding a piece out for him.

"Well done though Fletcher." Dot smiled and gave him another slice. She was proud of her new ambulance companion.

Peering over Fletcher's shoulder Dot watched as Orion took more to the cart being attached to him than the horse in front of her. Holding out another slice she smiled as he happily ate it. Soon Orion joined Fletcher's side.

"Listen carefully, this one probably has more chance of not bucking everyone out of the cart. This one is skatty and you'll have a lot of trouble with him. But regardless we need decent horses do we not?" Perkins said quickly while quickly patting Orion on the shoulder and then Fletcher.

"Thank you." Dot said although she didn't really know what else to say. Thanking him seemed like the more obvious thing. After all Perkins had quickly cleaned the two of them up and attached the ambulance carts to them.


	11. Chapter 11

_Come on determined working! :D_

* * *

11

Perkins left soon after that, Dot looked at Orion and side stepped to stand in front of him. Slicing up the remainder of the apple she held it out for the grey and white horse. "Good job boy." Dot ate a slice and patted a hand on Orion's nose.

A part of her disliked the fact that Perkins flat out said Fletcher would most likely fail at this job. If he was as skatty as he said, then Fletcher wouldn't make much of a war horse either.

If that was the case then Fletcher wouldn't be much good to anyone here.

"We'll prove them wrong." Dot said determinedly. Fletcher looked at her confused, he then took to fidgeting again. Orion looked at his friend confused and took to grazing. Picking up their reins she tied them to the stable and put a hand on Fletcher's neck.

"I'm going to get in the cart, me and only me, just so you get used to someone being there. Is that all right Fletcher?" Dot smiled and spoke quietly and kindly, nodding slowly she turned away and walked along side the canvas roofed cart.

Her eyes briefly scanned over the painted red cross on the side and clambered up into the cart. Fletcher stomped a foot on the ground and shook his head. Dot stopped in her movements, the more she moved she knew the more it would freak him out.

Crouching down she looked over the benches which were in here. Underneath the benches were cases of different sizes. Reaching out slowly and taking one out from under the bench she opened it. There was nothing in it.

Putting the case back in its place Dot stood up slowly and walked along the small aisle towards the front of the cart. Sitting down in the front she leaned her head against her hand. Fletcher still shook his head from side to side.

Looking up at the sky Dot rubbed her eyes slowly. "It's all right Fletcher, it is only me here." Giving it another few moments of silence, apart from the gunfire practise which was happening in the field behind them, Dot jumped down and put an arm around his shoulder. "Well done." Looking at Orion she shook her head.

Dot highly doubted that he needed to get used to someone being in the cart. Considering how well mannered he is and was when Perkins was putting the cart on him, Dot didn't think he'd be effected by people clambering into the cart.

Even so she walked up and stepped into his cart, much like she thought Orion stood iron fast and calmly.

Much like in Fletcher's cart the cases in here were empty.

Some ambulance this was if there wasn't even any first aid equipment here.

"Hello?" A quiet voice whispered, peeking around the front of the cart Dot looked down at Alice.

"Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"...Seemingly sorting out our ambulances. You?" Dot answered while jumping down from Orion's cart.

"Nothing. There is nothing to do." Alice huffed and patted Orion's neck, she smiled and rubbed his nose. It seemed like Alice had instantly become attached to the animal.

"Want to help me?"

"What needs to be done?"

"Well," Dot shrugged off her jacket and put it on the drivers seat of the cart beside her. Rolling up her nurses uniforms sleeve she nodded. "We need to take these guys for a test run." Alice gave her a hesitant look.

"Then we need to fill up the carts, then detach these guys from them, wash them down give them a little reward, then finally put the carts in the barn. We don't want them getting drenched by the rain just yet." Dot finished and looked up at the sky which was slowly clouding over.

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"You already said you had nothing else to do."

"But I don't know how to steer a horse and cart."

"You think I do?"

"Well you did just list off everything we have to do."

"All right fine," Dot pinched the bridge of her nose. "Go and find first aid equipment for the carts. Every piece of kit put it on the table and try and section them into even piles." Alice seemed a little more happy with this job, she smiled and ran off towards the manor.

"You and me buddy, lets go." Dot clambered up into Orion's cart once she untied the reins. Giving them a gentle tug she smiled happily when Orion backed up from the barn and took to trotting away. Fletcher nickered out after them, pulling Orion to a stop Dot quickly leapt out of the cart and ran towards him.

"We shall not be long." Giving Fletcher a reassuring pat she ran back and climbed into the cart.

Admittedly Dot thought it was a little strange to see all the cavalry training their war horses with strict faces, and then she and Orion humbly trotted by glancing idly at them as they passed.

Dot spotted Arthur and smiled at his confused and shocked expression.

Even James had to do a double take and watch them pass.

Walking to the end of the field the two of them had a little trouble with turning. Orion just wasn't understanding what she was asking him to do.

Hearing hoof beats Dot turned and peered around the side of the cart. Both Arthur and James came galloping up to her.

"Oh well looky at you!" Arthur grinned and nodded his head. "Are you stuck?"

"I don't know how to turn." Dot said while avoiding looking at either of them, turning, surely everyone had struggled with this simple command at some point.

"Here," James said while turning in his saddle and taking the reins from her hand, as if on cue and magic Orion turned.

"You're a miracle worker." Dot said and then gripped back onto the reins when Orion walked back towards the stable.


	12. Chapter 12

_Three chapters in one day? Pfft, that's a record...I think. I'm updating, ie; the three chapters which have just got uploaded, have been updated before work. If they're iffy or there's grammar errors i apologise in advance! But i'll mooch back later and correct whatever problems there may be! :)_

_Thank you for reading~ :D_

* * *

12

Taking Orion up to the manor Dot jumped out of the cart and handed the reins to a nearby nurse. She looked less than pleased, disappearing into the manor it was another several seconds before Dot reappeared with Alice.

Their arms were holding tightly onto a load of medical equipment.

Alice was a little hesitant to get into the cart and load up the cases but she did anyway. Once this was done Alice jumped down and disappeared back into the building. Taking the reins back from the nurse Dot walked slowly towards the barn.

"Good job," she smiled at Orion, he seemed happy with the recognition and raised his head a little higher. "I'm boosting your ego aren't I?" They soon came to the stable, Fletcher looked at them and let out a varied amount of happy noises to see them again.

Tying Orion up Dot looked quickly at Fletcher. "Come on then," jumping into his cart Fletcher shook his head. Letting the reins lay limp in her hands Dot sighed. Letting him calm down Dot hesitantly tugged on the reins.

Fletcher backed off and walked a little quicker than Dot wanted down the same route which Orion and her did moments ago. "All right, slow down Fletcher there's no need to rush this." Fletcher listened to her and slowed his pace down.

It was a few moments later just like Orion moments ago that the cases in his cart were being filled up. Walking alongside Fletcher back to the stable Dot looked at him. "Well done." Patting his neck she tied him up and took to detaching everything from them. Dot took to taking off Fletcher's harnesses first, mainly because he seemed to be getting a little agitated. Once he was free of the restraints Dot took everything off of Orion.

"Come on you two," taking their reins in hand she led them into the stable. Hearing quiet talking she raised an eyebrow and looked at the two horses.

As quietly as possible the three of them walked down the aisle. "You are in here again?" Dot questioned when they had turned the corner and James stood talking to Joey again.

He jumped from the sound of her voice and looked at her. "Who are your new friends?"

"Orion and Fletcher." Dot smiled and led them into two separate pens.

"May I ask why it is you who is looking after them?"

"Margaret thought it would be good to have someone 'in our team' who knew horses."

"But no offence Dorothy, you don't know anything about them."

"I know!" Taking the reins off of Fletcher she reached over the small wall and took Orion's off too. "The way she saw it was, that if I could spend a day with Joey I immediately knew how to look after horses." Shaking her head Dot quickly looked at James. "Little does she know I've only just conquered my hesitation of them."

"Well seeing you now I would never have guessed you had a minor fear of them." James said while leaning against the bar of Fletcher's pen. Dot smiled at his words and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes," James took to stroking Orion's head when he leaned over to inspect the Captain. "Do you need help?" He questioned when Dot stood looking at Fletcher confused.

"Yes please I don't know anything about horse care. Admittedly Perkins sorted them out earlier on. He's a odd man." James laughed at her words and nodded agreeing with her. "What do we do first?"

"Food, water and a good brush down."

"Right you make it sound so simple."

"It is simple, you're just not used to such a task." James shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the bar of Joey's pen. Taking off his cap he hung it from a nail which was in the post of the pen and turned back to her.

* * *

"Perkins didn't seem to think Fletcher would be of any use only because he's a little jumpy."

"I can see this matter has annoyed you."

"Well yes! These two have seemingly been left in my charge. I don't take kindly to him thinking Fletcher can't do something." James stopped brushing Orion down and looked over the horses shoulder at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your outlook has changed drastically in just a few days." James stepped away and put his hands on Orion's head. "There, all done."

"Same here," Dot ran a hand through Fletcher's dark mane and smiled. "Night you two." Dot waved at them and grabbed her jacket from the bar of the pen and pulled it on.

When the two of them walked out of the stable cool night air greeted them. It was a nice change considering the warmth which enveloped the stables interior.

"How was your day?" Dot asked politely while pulling her jacket more around herself. James twirled his cap in his hands before reaching up and putting it on.

"Busy," he answered in one simple word it was clear to her that he meant it hugely. But there was also something in his tone which put Dot off from pushing the topic more.

"Yours?" James's blue eyes flicked from the night sky and its dimly twinkling stars to her. Dot pulled a face and her shoulders sagged. "That bad hm?" He smiled lightly, she didn't even need to express how her day had been.

"All right I may have to admit it wasn't _that _bad. It's just...the last thing I expected from my day was to suddenly get two horses put in my care." Dot paused and clicked her fingers. "I think Margaret did it out of spite...or...some other reason."

"Why do you say that?"

"She doesn't like me," Dot looked at him and leaned back against the stable. She shook her head quickly and darted around the side. James looked at her confused before slowly following after her.

Dot stood trying to move one of the ambulance carts away from the side of the building. Walking over James helped her out and together they managed to move the cart, and then the other one, over to the barn.

The barn wasn't much different than the stable, the only major difference was the lack of horses. "Wow," Dot sighed and took to looking over the equipment which was in here. There was a variety of helmets, guns and other general war equipment.

Walking over she reached out and put a helmet on. She pulled a face, it was heavy. A lot heavier than it looked.

Dot blinked and peered up from underneath the peak when it got lifted up. James raised an eyebrow at her and slowly smiled. "It doesn't go with your uniform."

"I think that's a good thing, I couldn't imagine what it would be like wearing this all the time. It is very heavy." As if on cue James took it off of her head and put it back with the others. Rubbing her head Dot took to looking around everything again.

James jumped up and sat on a crate, it was rather endearing to watch. He did have to remind himself that logically Dot wouldn't have seen anything like the equipment in front of her before. It reminded him of a little child in a sweet shop.

He laughed when Dot lifted up a gas mask and eyed it up sceptically. "Erm..."

"Come here," he waved a hand at her, she looked oddly from the mask to him and shuffled slowly over. Reaching out and taking it from her hands he looked at her. Reaching up he brushed some of her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

Slowly putting the mask over her face he leaned back and inspected her. Dot's eyes blinked behind dark lenses. "It's a little claustrophobic." Her voice came out muffled.

"It's not designed to be comfortable. It's designed to save your life." James said simply, Dot reached up and touched the mask on her face and made a sighing sound. The sighing sound though came out as a odd wheeze.

"Are you going to fight wearing these?" Dot questioned while tilting her head to the side. James sat with a thoughtful expression on his face. His thoughtful expression turned to a rather blank one and eventually he shook his head.

"I do not think so." He smiled, or at least tried to. Sensing something was up Dot reached up and tugged the mask off. Rubbing her eyes so they'd adjust to the barn lighting again she jumped up and sat next to him. Playing with the mask for a few moments she put it beside herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You said I was a bad liar, so are you. What's wrong?"

"It's just," James paused and turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. Shaking his head slowly he didn't quite know what to say.

"Your apprehension is growing hm?" Dot asked slowly, James looked up at her from underneath the peak of his cap. "Here," Dot reached up to her hair and pulled something from it. Soon being lightly held in her hands was a red ribbon.

Reaching down she held onto his wrist loosely and tied it around twice before knotting it. "Think of it as a good luck charm, everyone needs one." She smiled widely, James looked from her to his wrist and then back again.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Dot smiled again and swung her legs, her heels banged against the crate quietly, it was the only sound which could be heard within the barn.


	13. Chapter 13

_In a brief ramble; work was horrible, your reviews cheered me up. So i am returning the kindness and uploading another chapter!_

_Thank you for reading, reviewing :D_

* * *

13

As the days dwindled by slowly Dot saw less and less of James and of Arthur.

It seemed like the plans of travelling over to France were being finalized. Dot and Alice and all the other nurses had been instructed to pack everything up.

"These are annoying," Alice said abruptly while pushing one of the beds to fold up. She yelped and jumped back when the bed sprung open again.

Wincing and scratching the back of her head nervously Alice looked around at everyone looking at her oddly. "Sorry!" She smiled and waved, Dot shook her head and finished folding up a blanket. Walking over the two of them tackled folding up the bed and moved onto the next one.

"Where are we going to put them?"

"They don't take up to much room." Dot answered and lifted her eyes up to look at her friend. "We're meant to be taking them over with us aren't we?"

"Into the ambulances then I take it?"

"Indeed," Dot smiled and finished helping fold up the last bed. She couldn't remember who had given this job to Alice but she bet they regretted it.

Alice was a little clumsy at times, this was something which Dot had discovered the more time she spent with her.

Margaret popped in now and again to observe them at work, she nodded happily and walked off again.

"Why doesn't she help us?" Alice questioned. "We'd get this all done quicker if an extra pair of hands helped." Dot shrugged as an answer. She had no idea why Margaret didn't help, it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Mainly because there really wasn't anything else for them to do.

* * *

Looking down at himself Arthur tugged at the blue uniform jacket. "Oh look how smart you look." Tommy joked, "I have to say I don't look to bad myself."

"Self conceited much?" Percy questioned while climbing up into the saddle of his horse.

Arthur ignored both of them and jumped suddenly. "Captain can I have a word with you?" He asked in a hushed tone once he'd reached the Captain's side.

"What's wrong Blake?" Arthur double took, Captain Nicholls looked exhausted, he debated with himself whether to talk to him or not, but then a rather irritated sigh escaped the man in front of him.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Arthur put his hands together in a odd pleading like way.

"It depends," the Captain asked with a dubious tone while crossing his arms over his blue jacket and eyeing him up. "What is it?"

"Don't hurt my sister." Arthur said after a moments pause.

"I wouldn't ever hurt your sister Arthur."

"Listen," Arthur took off his white cap and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I am stupid, but I am not _that _stupid. You two have founded a friendship, it's sweet honestly and I'm happy that it's there. Just...don't hurt my sister sir."

"I understand what you're saying." Nicholls said while looking at the grass and then up at him. "Get ready Arthur, back in line." He said while walking over to where Joey was awaiting him.

Likewise Arthur turned on his heels and put his cap back on. Reaching Barkley's side he patted his neck and quickly climbed up into the saddle.

"I must say that looked like a very deep conversation." Tommy said while leaning over to look at him closely. "Very deep, to deep for my liking."

"Drop it Tom."

"Consider it dropped Arty." Tommy grinned and dramatically saluted him. All their joking stopped however when Major Stewart appeared in front of them on Topthorn with a stern and serious air surrounding him.

* * *

Managing to juggle carrying two of the fold up beds, one under each arm, Alice and Dot commenced walking out of the building and towards the barn where the carts were. The two of them raised an eyebrow at the sight of the infantrymen sitting on the steps all talking amongst themselves.

The source of the hubbub was soon revealed as soon as a short shouted command echoed through the air shortly followed by thunderous sounds of many hoof beats hitting against the hard ground.

The sun which was out glinted off of the sabres which were tightly gripped into each cavalryman's hand.

Alice and Dot almost dropped their luggage from the awestruck moment they had found themselves in.

Looking at each other slowly they both eventually smiled. Looking back at the field and back at the cavalrymen who were still charging after their Major and Captain, the women shook their heads slowly and continued on their way.

From one experience Dot knew full well it'd be nearly impossible for a horse to catch up to Joey once he was running at full speed. He was fast and seemingly unstoppable.


	14. Chapter 14

_I aww'd writing the ending. That's all imma saying. Thanks for reading!~ :D_

* * *

14

"Aw look at my brother, so smart looking. I have to admit that is the smartest I've ever seen you." A voice spoke, Arthur turned in Barkley's saddle and looked at Dot, she was sitting swinging her legs from an ambulance cart.

She leaned back against her hands and watched him trot over, "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you from way over there." Arthur pointed dramatically over to where he was previously standing.

"You look smart." She smiled and stood up. Standing up in the cart made her almost the same height as he was from Barkley's back.

"I like the colour," Dot crossed her arms and was seemingly nodding with approval.

Arthur leaned forward in the saddle and pushed his cap up. "Are you having a moment?"

"Mhmm, quite possibly." Dot smiled and jumped down from the cart. "I have to admit, you lot together are rather terrifying."

"Even more so considering." Arthur rolled his eyes.

His sister held up a hand and wagged a finger up at him. "No sir my fear and hesitation has dwindled."

"You're best of friends with horses now?"

"No I'm still a little hesitant." Dot smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow she eyed up the sabre which was back in its sheath.

"What's wrong?" Arthur questioned. Dot pulled her eyes away from the sharp weapon and looked up at him blank faced. Slowly smiling she shook her head, taking a step back she gestured to the rest of the mounted soldiers.

"Nothing, all is fine. You better join in again." She waved a hand at up at him and continued to do so until his form and Barkley's was lost in the crowd.

* * *

The cavalry charges were practised a few more times before Jamie was fully happy with it. Although by the expression on his face it was hard to tell if he was happy or not.

Rubbing his eyes James led Joey towards the stables, jumping down from his saddle he opened the door and walked into the always peaceful structure.

"It bothers me," a familiar female voice spoke quietly. Venturing forward James stopped at Orion's pen and looked over the bar.

"What does?" James asked, Dorothy screamed and jumped away from leaning against the wall. She put a hand over her fast beating heart and narrowed her eyes at him.

"That was incredibly mean of you."

"I actually thought it was quite funny." He smiled wryly while putting Joey in his pen and taking to removing all of the gear off of him. Turning around James looked towards Dorothy, she was leaning against the bar with her head leant against her crossed arms. Her eyes flicked from looking at him to Joey and then back again.

"What's bothering you now?"

"Your weapon of choice." Dorothy said firmly, James faltered in his movements and looked at her slowly.

"Cavalrymen usually always have sabres."

"...I know it's just...I heard Margaret talking with a soldier earlier on." Dorothy said quietly and rubbed her eyes. It seemed like he wasn't the only person who had a busy day and was tired.

"And?"

"The soldier said that the enemy have equipment which can kill in seconds, and with such little effort." Dorothy looked sadly down at the ground, her eyes dimmed slightly and glazed over. "It just makes me think is all." She spoke eventually, and looked up at him.

James turned and walked out of Joey's pen and stopped in front of Orion's. Dorothy looked up at him, he smiled slowly and tapped her on the nose. She pulled a face and frowned up at him. "Those thoughts shouldn't concern you Dorothy." He smiled lightly again, "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"There's nowhere really in the manor to go. Most of the things are packed away as well so there's nothing really to do either." Dorothy pulled another face and looked at him sadly. "We all leave tomorrow."

"I know." James said while stepping back and letting Dorothy walk out from the pen. Rubbing her eyes and letting out a quiet yawn she looked at him.

"It suddenly feels real, doesn't it?"

"Very much so." James nodded slowly, Dorothy lifted up her hand and then went to lower it, only he reached out and held onto it lightly.

Arthur's earlier words did resurface in his mind. James knew what he meant, with the fact that they were all going to France and parting ways, there was no guarantee that they'd ever see each other again.

That was a horrible bleak thought which popped into his mind. James dearly hoped that the two of them would cross paths again, somehow and hopefully in a time which wasn't so chaotic.

"Do you hear that?" Dorothy broke the silence and looked to the doors confused. James moved his eyes from her form to the doors too.

"What is that?"

"It sort of sounds like..." Dorothy's voice trailed off as she walked forward and tugged him with her. By now a firm grip had encased his hand and there wasn't much luck of getting his hand free any time soon.

"Music?" James said incredibly confused. Standing in the stables doorway they looked from the manor and then at each other.

"One last hurrah I guess." Dorothy said still sounding very confused, she gave a slow shrug and shook her head.

"In that case," James said while wriggling his hand free from her grasp. Dorothy turned and looked at him, her confusion seemed to deepen more. Putting a gloved hand over his blue cavalry uniform jacket and holding out his other hand he smiled up at her from underneath his white cap.

"Dorothy Blake may I have this dance?"

Dorothy smiled and put a hand in his outstretched one. "You certainly can Captain James Nicholls." It was odd, both of them could freely admit that, dancing in a stable surrounded by onlooking horses was one way of ending the day.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The morning was foggy and cold, the sky was overcast and grey. It seemed like the weather knew what was happening today.

There was no laughter or smiles as everyone walked out of the manor and stood in their respected groups.

Dot lifted up the hood of her jacket and sniffed, it was cold and she was half asleep. It was barely six in the morning. She knew that they were travelling out early in the morning, but she didn't think it would be before sun rise.

At this thought she looked up, it didn't look like the sun was going to rise at all today anyway.

"Alice and Dorothy," Margaret's voice interrupted her thoughts, Alice rubbed her eyes and looked up at the elder nurse. "Go get the carts."

"Yes ma'am," Dot nodded and pulled Alice along with her. Out of the two of them, she was the more asleep. Going to get the carts meant that neither of them had to deal with pretending to be confident in front of everyone.

It also meant that Dot got to see Fletcher and Orion before they travelled over. Alice briefly muttered in her half asleep state that she was going to open up the barn and get the carts ready. That left Dot in peace to sort out the horses.

Walking into the warm barn she rubbed her hands together then pulled the hood down from her jacket. She then walked down the aisle still rubbing her hands together trying to warm them up. Suddenly Dot stopped in mid step, her boots making an abrupt echoing sound.

James stood holding onto Joey's reins, fidgeting slightly from foot to foot Dot walked forwards. James took a few steps back when she suddenly walked quickly towards him and threw her arms around his neck. He wasn't expecting the impact and Joey actually stopped him from fully falling over by nudging his head against his back.

Dot buried her face in his jacket before slowly letting him go and putting her hands on his cheeks. "Please, please be as careful as you can be. I know that sounds ridiculous...but-" her voice got cut off by him gently pressing his lips against hers.

James leant away and smiled lightly and her ever so slightly bemused expression. Tapping her lightly on the nose bought her back to reality. Blinking and looking at him she smiled lightly too. "Now that is what one would call one last hurrah." He said simply and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I will try. I cannot promise anything, but I will try."

"That is enough for me." Dot said and looked down at her hands, James reached out with his spare hand and held onto one of hers. Tilting her head to the side she rolled up his sleeve slightly. Another light smile appeared on her face.

"You still have it?"

"I won't take it off." James said while eyeing up the red ribbon around his wrist.

"Really?" Dot's eyes seemed to tear up slightly, he nodded yes and wiped a stray tear away.

"No crying Dorothy, can you be strong for me?"

"I will try."

"That is enough for me," James smiled using the same words she had used just moments ago. "Get them two ready then come back out."

"Will do," Dot unwillingly let go of his hand and started attaching the riding gear to Orion and Fletcher. The two horses seemed to pick up on her upset mood, each took a turn to nudge their head gently against hers.

She stopped in mid motion when the sound of the stable door shut. Looking up at Fletcher she patted him on the cheek. "Come on boys," leading them both out slowly Dot looked around and saw Alice near the barn waving in her direction.

* * *

Lines and lines of horses and men trudge through the fog.

Sitting atop the drivers seat of the cart Dot raised an eyebrow when a low drone sounded out. The low drone raised in pitch and it soon became obvious that the soldiers were singing.

Looking over to Alice, who was sitting in the drivers seat of Orion's cart she looked right back at her.

Looking over her shoulder Dot watched as the men sitting in the cart started singing too. It was a very strange moment, if she knew the words Dot would have joined in with the singing.

But instead she rocked slightly and nodded, it was obvious the singing was to boost moral and spirits.

Figures and shapes soon loomed through the fog, which only seemed to be thinning out. Buildings and people, the people rushed out of their homes and out of the buildings to get a good look at them as they trudged past.

Some women gave Alice and Dot a pitying look before shaking their heads. They already both knew most women didn't agree to going over there. Some were very set minded thinking it was only the men who could do something.

Once they were out of the little town the singing took up again. It certainly did lighten the mood, but only slightly.

Although the voices all cut off more or less at the same time when they came upon the harbour. It wasn't so much the harbour which had stolen their attention away from the lyrics of the chosen song.

Huge ships stood, iron grey almost black. With the eerie fog and grey weather, it made the ships look even more menacing then they would usually look.

There were four or five in total, hearing the harassed noises of some of the horses, Dot's eyes strained to see to the front of the cavalry group.

There was a thick wooden plank which the horses needed to go up to get onto the ship. Through all their training, the horses had never been trained for such a thing as boarding a ship.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Nurse Blake!" A whiny voice exclaimed, turning away from the side of the ship Percy watched as Dorothy turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Nurse Blake!" He whined again, rolling her eyes Percy practically clutched onto her hand when she reached out to touch him on the shoulder. "You can cure most things right?"

"Well...there are some medical diseases and injuries which I don't know how to cure. But for the most part, yes."

"Don't suppose you have a cure for sea sickness in those ambulances by any chance?" Percy whined again and quickly jumped up and ran to the side of the ship.

"Percy man up!" Tommy exclaimed and appeared by Dorothy's side along with Arthur. In fact Percy wasn't the only man suffering from the churning water which was hitting against their transport.

Several men every so often had to leap to the side of the ship, it was rather disgusting to watch but also a little comical considering at times they'd be in a line.

"How can you be so mean? I wouldn't say something like that to you if you were in my position!" Percy groaned and shook his fist in their direction while still being hung over the ships side.

"Poor man."

"Dorothy my dear do not pity him." Tommy smiled and patted her on the head. "If you do then he'll keep being overly dramatic."

"I'm not being overly dramatic! I'm actually suffering here."

"You're not alone Percy." Arthur pointed out and put an arm around his sisters shoulder. "How's it going Dot?"

"I feel like I'm dreaming."

"If you were dreaming, then this would be classed as a nightmare." Arthur frowned and ruffled her hair, she let out a few annoyed noises and waved his hand away. The two of them stopped their childish sibling moment and watched as Tommy bravely walked over to see if Percy had recovered.

In return for his friend appearing by his side, Tommy received a rather well aimed hit to the arm. "Patronizing idiot." Percy said while pointing a finger at Tommy.

Rolling their eyes the siblings looked away from them and up at each other. Arthur nodded his head and walked to the side of the ship which didn't have men heaving over it.

"Arthur you will take care won't you?"

"Of course," the elder of the two answered and nodded slowly. Arthur leant his arms against the side and looked at her sidewards. "You won't do anything silly will you?"

"Silly? How can I possibly do something silly?" Dorothy looked very confused.

Lifting off his cap and ruffling his hair Arthur shut his eyes and slowly opened them. "Something silly like, holding onto false hope." Dorothy looked up at him sadly and looked to the dark waters in front of them.

* * *

Being tapped on the shoulder James turned and frowned lightly, no one was there. Turning and leaning back against the side of the ship he jumped when Dorothy leant next to him.

Looking quickly around again no one else seemed to notice her sudden appearance. The men on the deck of the ship were to busy chatting amongst themselves, or equally much like Percy, were busy heaving over the side.

"Morning James." Dorothy spoke eventually and leaned her head against her hand.

A silence flitted between them, the only sounds were the quiet chattering and the water hitting the ship. "Morning Dorothy." He said quietly, it seemed like both of them were equally at a loss as to what to say.

As much as a loss of words they were, it wasn't an awkward silence which hung around them. If anything it was quite peaceful.

Being pulled out of the peaceful silence by Jamie exclaiming to get ready the two of them looked up at each other. The worry and slight fear and concern was rather impossible to hide from their faces.

James patted Dorothy on the shoulder before turning away and getting ready along side his fellow cavalrymen.

They were to embark first, then the medical services, "Dorothy," Arthur popped up by his sisters side. She was blankly staring ahead, shaking her head slowly she looked up at him.

Smiling lightly he held out his arms, she walked forward and clung onto him. "Oh my dear little sister," Arthur put her at arms length. Jumping slightly Arthur patted his pockets and smiled at her, holding onto her hand her put something in it.

Dorothy looked down at a pocket watch. "But father gave this to you."

"Yes he did, and I am giving it to you for safe keeping. When we see each other again you can give it back." Arthur said as confidently as he possibly could.

Dorothy looked at the small silver item in her hand and looked at him. "I haven't got anything for you though."

"Ah," Arthur patted her on the head. "It matters not!" He grinned and ruffled her hair again, she put the pocket watch into her apron pocket and frowned up at him.

"Quit it!" She exclaimed and waved his hands away.

Arthur laughed and held onto her tightly one last time. "Be safe, and do an excellent job, which I know you will." He smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek, "Now where's that lovely smile of yours? No not that one, that's a sarcastic smile...there you go!" Arthur clapped his hands together and looked at his smiling sister one last time before striding off and getting Barkley ready.

"Oh Nurse Blake," Percy said while appearing with Tommy. "We shall miss you so!"

"We'll see each other again." Dorothy smiled and put her hands in her pockets, the pocket watch instantly got gripped onto.

"It was a pleasure," Tommy bowed and smiled at her, tugging his friend by the shoulder they too walked off to get their mounts ready.

Dorothy watched as he first lot of cavalrymen started to exit off of the ship. Getting tapped on the shoulder she blinked and looked up.

"Goodbye Dorothy," James said, Dorothy smiled and clung tightly onto him much like she had with Arthur. He held onto her tightly too and stepped back unwillingly, "Here," James extended his hand, in his grasp was a white envelope.

Dorothy took it and turned it over in her hands confused. She went to open it only for him to stop her. "Read it when you can no longer see us riding on the horizon."

"All right."

"Do you promise? I will know if you open it before."

Dorothy smiled and looked at him, "You are psychic Captain?" James smiled at her joke and shook his head. "I promise." She nodded and wiped her eyes, they stood looking at each other for a moment longer before Jamie called him away.

Alice appeared by her side and put an arm around her shoulder. Dorothy looked at the letter and put it in her pocket, although the urge to open it was extremely high. She did promise not to open it, so she was going to stick to that promise.


	17. Chapter 17

_I feel so mean for splitting them up! ;n;_

_I have to sort of admit...as depressing as the chapter before this was to write. This one was probably equal._

_Thank you for reading! :D  
_

* * *

17

Bleak faces covered in blood and mud were the first things which greeted Dot as she and Alice exited the ship. Tugging the reins encouragingly Dot looked over her shoulder as Orion and Fletcher walked hesitantly down the plank.

Some of the soldiers, the ones in slightly better shape, even smiled and looked half cheerful at their appearance.

Dot and Alice tried to smile back but it was so hard. All these men looked so broken, there were a group who sat on their own just staring off into space. Then there were other men who looked so utterly confused as to where they were they'd twitch and jump and move positions to hide somewhere.

"Ah!" A exclaiming male voice bought both Alice and Dot out of their own private thoughts. A doctor stood in front of them, he was rubbing his hands on a grimy looking cloth, his apron was patched with blood.

"You are the new nurses hm? Excellent, and these must be our new ambulance mounts? Even better!" He seemed rather cheerful considering the chaos and horrors which surrounded him.

Dot dearly considered he'd lost some of his sanity along with perhaps the twitching men behind her.

Margaret soon appeared and talked to the strange doctor, another doctor briefly told them where to take the horses, but no sooner had Dot got them calm and comfy in their new rather cramped pens did she get told to rig them up to the carts.

* * *

Fletcher was the first horse to get affected by the process of this war.

Dot grimaced, they had been here barely a week and already it was taking its toll on him. It had also been a week since she last heard any word from Arthur or from James.

She did receive a letter from her brother saying they'd reached base camp and she did reply back. Whether he got her letter she didn't know.

She hadn't received any other letters from James and she hadn't wrote one to him. Dot had debated with herself whether to or not. But then when she really mused over the thought of sitting and writing she couldn't think of any words.

There weren't exactly any words she could write down and send to him. Anything she'd write and read back would seem so false. Through minor actions Dot was rather sure James knew all that she could ever imagine to say, and write to him.

Watching Orion reappear tugging the ambulance behind him, she stopped cooing at Fletcher and watched as a stretcher got pulled off of the back.

There was a man screaming and writhing in pain, he was followed by men with bandages around their eyes, as soon as one man jumped down from the back he was joined by another. Two become five and five soon become twelve. It was rather odd to see so many men jump out from a cart which looked so small.

It didn't take Dot long to pick up and treat common injuries. The screaming writhing man on the stretcher on the other hand was a complete mystery to her.

Quickly walking towards the makeshift hospital she pushed open the curtain doorway and almost bumped into Alice who rushed out. Dot watched her run and disappear around the corner. Frowning lightly and venturing into the dingy hospital she soon reached the bed with the screaming man.

The doctor, who was shortly named after their first meeting as George Bannister, stood gripping the man by his shoulders.

"Restrain his legs!" George exclaimed, Dot along with another nurse gripped onto his legs, likewise Margaret and someone else restrained his arms.

Dot could now see why Alice had charged out of here.

The man screaming on the fold up bed was riddled with shrapnel. In fact his torso was so riddled that his green uniform was no longer green but a deep red. George quickly cut away at his uniform and pulled a face at the amount of shrapnel sticking out of the man's body.

Dot pulled a face and it took everything she had not to turn and run off much like Alice had. Rather ungracefully George took to removing the pieces of metal as quickly as he could, the longer he took the more blood the man would loose.

* * *

Arthur read over the neat writing of his sisters and smiled. And here she thought she wouldn't give him anything in return for giving her their fathers pocket watch.

Arthur wasn't very hopeful about coming out of this in one piece, it was clear that other men shared his outlook. Percy had commented on it quietly too one evening in base camp. He made sure that no one else had heard him though or else they may think he had thoughts of turning tail and running away.

Running away from duty was cowardice and would result in firing squad. Arthur couldn't think of anything more worse than dying but by the hands of your own comrades.

The morning of the cavalry's charge through the encampment of their enemies came to quickly. Arthur woke with a start and all the while he was getting Barkley ready there was a horrible dread filling his stomach.

He briefly looked over to his Captain, who much like him and nearly everyone else had a reserved look on his face.

There were not many words spoken between the massive group. Sometime words weren't needed to be spoken. Just by glances and looks they all pretty much shared their opinions.

The ride to the encampment took less time than Arthur actually thought, a part of him hoped that it would go on for longer.

The longer the journey the longer he could mentally run through everything.

The main concern in his mind was Dorothy. If he did not come back she would be on her own, that was a fate worse than death Arthur mused. Knowing she'd be left alone made his mood sink even more, if it sunk anymore he'd have to jump down from Barkley and pick it off up the floor.

The group came to a halt amongst the long grass, by now they were all walking on foot. With one short shouted command from Major Stewart they mounted.

Atop their horses each man stole a look at the soldier beside him, friends tried to look hunt each other out amongst the sea of grass and men.

Arthur managed to catch sight of Percy and Tommy who were side by side, both drew their sabres and looked at him. Percy smiled and Tommy nodded slightly, in return Arthur smiled as best he could and set his sights forward again.

Looking towards the head of the group Arthur and Captain Nicholls glanced at each other before snapping back to reality.

Arthur let out a slow sigh, logically they'd both leave behind the one person they had in common if the worst case happened.

There was another command from ahead and that simple command was; charge. So kicking Barkley into motion Arthur and his fellow cavalrymen did what they had all practised nearly non stop for a week.

Every single man and horse sprung into action, thunderous hoof beats hit against the ground, whereas the men pointed their sabres forward through the glinting sun.


	18. Chapter 18

_Oh...just oh._

_ Also, i totally found my notebook which had the skeletal plot of this written in it. Everything written down in that book, has not happened. Way to contradict myself._

_Thank you for reading._

* * *

18

Day in and day out the ships came and went, Dot lost count of the amount of brave faced men and boys she'd seen litter through the makeshift camp.

Some of them would pay the hospital a bit of attention before continuing on their way.

The man on the stretcher, despite all the effort George and her and the other nurses put into it, the man didn't make it.

She didn't know his name, it was strange. He was improving, then all of a sudden he went drastically down hill. Her nor the other nurses or George could pinpoint what was wrong with him.

There wasn't to much the nurses could do with some of the soldiers except keep them company and make them as comfortable as possible.

Those who had been blinded by gas were forever calling out for someone, anyone, they just wanted to know they weren't alone.

"What's it like?" One of the blinded asked, Dot often visited this man. His name was Harold, but everyone seemingly called him Harry. He wasn't to much older than herself, if anything he looked about the same age as James.

"It sir? Sorry it?" Dot patted his bandaged hand. "What is this it?" Harry fidgeted and pulled a pained face, he fell silent and didn't answer her question.

Sitting on the edge of his bed Dot looked towards the doorway, it was raining outside and seemed to make the whole place more bleak.

She looked down at her muddied uniform and boots. Earlier on in the day she had to go out with the ambulance and pick some wounded up. It was terrifying, by far it was one of the most terrifying things she'd ever done.

The wire had twisted lifeless figures amongst them, there was a lone tree amongst all the trenches and the bomb cratered horizon, it was charred and there were no leaves growing on it.

The whole environment was charred and blackened.

There was no sun, there was only grey clouds and rain now and again.

It was like the weather was joining in with everyone's moods. It reflected how she felt perfectly.

Noticing Alice run past she frowned. Alice backed up and ran towards her. She practically collapsed on the ground in front of her.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"News," she heaved out heavily and put a hand over her chest. "I have news!" She whispered, after all they were surrounded by sleeping figures. Having her shouting out the information she knew surely wouldn't bode well with them.

"And?" Dot questioned, her expression was hopeful but the hope fell and disappeared when Alice looked away from her and sadly down at the ground.

A cold sense of shock enveloped Dot as she stood up and walked out of the hospital. She vaguely heard Margaret exclaiming after her to return to the hospital.

Turning the corner she walked into the roughly made stables. There were five horses in here in total but she was heading towards the only two she knew the names of.

Orion was the first to perk up and looked at her, Fletcher looked up with hay hanging from his mouth. Reaching out she clasped onto both of their heads and cried.

She honestly didn't see much point in trying to be strong anymore if the one person she promised to was dead. In her apron the pocket watch never felt more heavier. Since receiving it from Arthur she hadn't taken it out, likewise for the letters she had received too.

Climbing into the pen with Orion Dot settled down in the corner of it and nestled into the hay. Fletcher leaned over the small wall and looked at her.

She was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Jumping and shaking her head, she reachied into her pocket and pulled out the small item and crumpled paper.

Sitting opening and shutting the watch Dot looked at it, the time was three o'clock looking up at the ceiling she shook her head slowly. That time, on this day was permanently stuck in her head.

Opening the envelope roughly Dot tugged out the crumpled paper within it.

_My dearest sister._

_I can almost picture the expression on your face as you read this. Shock perhaps is close to it._

_Never fear, your Captain friend says hello, along with Charlie, Tommy and Percy._

_Base camp is...a little less to be desired right about now I am deeply missing that manor back in England. I have to admit though, I think base camp is a lot nicer than the place your inhabiting. Way to make you feel better hm?_

_Our separation reminds me of that time we went on holiday with mother and father and the children's quarters were all sectioned off from each other. It was horrible! Can I just express to you now how much I hated that holiday? _

_It pains me not to be near you, you're my little sister, as your older brother I should be near by if something goes wrong. But then...everything is wrong at the moment is it not?_

_I have to tell you that we ride out soon._

_I hope all is as well as could be at your end._

_Take care Dorothy._

_Love always, Arthur. _

It was the last letter she had received from him and Arthur couldn't help but be a slight comic relief through it. Dot laughed, although a little bitterly. Putting the letter beside her on the hay she picked up the next one.

_Darling Dorothy._

_I have to openly admit that I do not know how to really start this letter. The circumstances for writing this letter are so different to any I have written before._

_We knew each other for barely a week, and I can freely say that it was one of the most enjoyable – yet surreal considering everything around us – weeks I've had as such. It sounds dramatic, and you will most likely laugh, or smile that smile where you want to laugh but you think against doing so._

_We're in such different surroundings I can't even begin to imagine what is surrounding you._

_You will be all right though, I know it, I think knowing you'll be all right is what's going to keep Arthur strong through what's to come. It'll also be keeping me going too._

_I know that you are reading this before I have even seen any sight of fighting. I can't express now what horrors I may see, but I can say that when I happen to glance at the sky I will think of you pointing out barracudas and frogs._

_By the way Dorothy, that cloud was a dragon. You can argue all you want, but it was a dragon. _

_I think I should just add in, Joey may be missing your company as much as me. I've wrote more than enough, so much for not knowing how to start the letter, I think I got a little carried away._

_All the best;_

_- Captain James Nicholls._

Dot stared at both the letters and looked up at the two horses who were looking at her. Step one to grieving was well and truly under way. Denial and shock ebbed deep inside her as she crammed the letters back into their correct envelopes and took to seeing to them. She'd pat them both down slowly and took to topping up their food and water before swiftly leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

19

There was a dull ache in Arthur's chest, the dull ache soon turned into a searing pain. It was a pain so great that he couldn't not writhe on whatever he was laying on and scream.

Hands clasped onto his arms and legs and when he opened his eyes there were vague shapes. The shapes had no definitive details. His blurry vision couldn't make out anything. It had been as if he'd repeatedly rubbed his eyes over and over again and his eyes now refused to focus.

However managing to wriggle and look to the side his eyes did focus on some familiar forms. Things which were closer to him had more detail than things which were further away.

"Captain!" Arthur shouted, the man in question didn't move or even register his voice. Turning and looking to the other side he swiftly called for Percy, he was about to call out again when suddenly a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth.

The cloth was rough and it seemed to smother him, but it was more what the figures holding him had dabbed on the cloth which was pulling him into darkness.

In little less than five minutes Arthur's muscles relaxed and he sunk into the uncomfortable surface he was laying on.

* * *

It became increasingly obvious to Alice and to Margaret that Dorothy was more in her own world than in reality.

The grief from the loss of her brother and from the Captain was obviously to much.

It was a shame, Margaret had pondered. Sure her and Dorothy hadn't got off to a good start, but over time the elder of the two watched as the young nurse hardened and acted precisely. She was a very good nurse, it was a shame to see everything go in the space of a day.

"I'm sorry Nurse Blake," Harry said while he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Steady Harry," Dorothy said quietly while helping him into the ambulance cart. Standing in there she helped the walking wounded in and sat them down. Jumping down she looked at Margaret.

There were more soldiers and medical services travelling over, and Margaret had ordered Dorothy to return with the current walking wounded.

It was a order made simply for the fact that Dorothy was not sleeping, was not eating and each time the ambulances were needed she'd spring into action.

Alice was ordered to go too, mainly because she just wasn't strong enough to deal with everything here.

Much like Dorothy was currently grief stricken and being less help to anyone let alone herself, Alice was driving herself slowly insane from the amount of injuries she'd see on a day to day basis.

There were no words shared, no good bye just a simple nod and that was it.

Jumping into the drivers seat Dorothy flicked the reins slowly and Orion sprung into life and trotted down the muddy roughly made path. Behind this ambulance Fletcher followed slowly.

Along with new soldiers and medical services appearing, there were also new mounts for the ambulances.

Knowing that Orion and Fletcher were coming home with her filled Dorothy with a light happiness. She would kick and scream and make up such a fuss otherwise. She would rather stay and suffer alongside them than leave them knowing they'd die from being overworked or from illness.


	20. Chapter 20

20

It was a procession of the blind leading the blind. It truly was a sad sight to see, by now Arthur was sitting up in his bed watching the soldiers blinded by gas walking along the corridor.

He was in hospital, and in England.

How he managed to get here along with Captain Nicholls and Percy was a complete and utter mystery.

He wasn't about to contradict it, he was glad if anything to be in familiar England surroundings.

Looking down at himself he snorted. He was in awful shape, not that he was surprised considering the never ceasing fire of German machine guns.

Arthur jolted and shuddered at the remembrance of what happened. A nurse had told him that he and his two companions had been unconscious for three days. Through exhaustion and blood loss they just hadn't woken up.

In fact Arthur was the first of the three to wake up. He had asked a nurse if there were any others that came in with the cavalrymen.

The nurse had been less than helpful and answered yes, that was all he got, was a yes.

As far as he could see Tommy wasn't here, nor was Major Stewart of Lieutenant Waverly. He had been hopeful but his hope didn't last long.

Three days turned into four, four turned in five, on the fifth day Percy woke up kicking and screaming beside him.

Admittedly Arthur jumped from the sudden activity. He wasn't exactly expecting that. Reaching out and pushing the curtain which parted the two aside he watched as nurses tried to still his frantic movements.

Eventually they stilled his movements by placing a white cloth over his nose and mouth, Percy kicked one last time then fell still.

The room Arthur and his two companion were in seemed to be a large hall. Not exactly a hospital, more like a makeshift one.

There were many beds which ran up and down the walls of the hall. From his position Arthur managed to count almost twenty-five beds being in here. He was sure there were others in another room though.

Using his arm which wasn't heavily bandaged Arthur reached out and pushed the cover away from his legs. Each time he'd tried to move a nurse would appear and stop him. Apparently he was in no fit state to move.

Arthur couldn't help but scoff at this. Compared to other men in the room he looked like one of few who was in all right shape.

His wrist had been fixed in place with some sort of hard plastic and had a lot of bandages wrapped around it. The bandages continued to run up his arm and across his chest, then down to his stomach. His legs though were in the best condition, apart from a bandaged ankle.

Successfully managing to get out of bed without being stopped he hobbled over and stood next to Percy.

He wasn't in such good shape.

He had bandages around his head and around one eye. Much like himself there were bandages around his arms and chest. His legs were outlined from the cover, only one leg was full, the other ended at the knee.

Before Arthur could even go and see his Captain a nurse intercepted his path and led him back to bed. "How are you meant to heal if you keep moving about hm?" The nurse questioned, Arthur hadn't answered and looked back to the corridor.

More blind leading the blind appeared only the queue was being led by a familiar figure. Jumping from the bed Arthur stumbled forward and fell to the floor.

The nurse from earlier scolded him and with help from a doctor got him back into bed. Arthur tried explaining to them that he knew one of the people in the queue beyond the door.

In a stern tone the doctor had said they were all going to be here for a long while so he could be more than willing to visit his comrades tomorrow.

* * *

"What's it like Nurse Blake?"

"It's rather plain," Dot answered back, Harry's grip on her shoulder loosened. "There are paintings on the wall. The rooms nearby are all lined with beds." She spoke loud enough for some of the men behind her to hear.

"All in all it looks like a rather pleasant place to recover." She nodded and watched a nurse approach her. "Hello I'm Dorothy Blake."

"It's nice to meet you," the nurse smiled. "Lucy Court." Dot smiled as best she could. Although Lucy could obviously see it was faked.

"Follow me," Lucy said while turning on her heels and walking into a large hall. One by one they helped the blind men settle down in their beds.

"Nurse Blake are you going to be working here now?" Harry asked while reaching his hand out, Dot reached up and held lightly onto it.

"I believe so."

"That's good," Harry smiled. It was the first time she'd properly seen him smile. "That place was to harsh for someone as nice as you."

"Thank you Harry, get some sleep." Dot patted his hand and stepped back. Lucy looked over her and nodded in the direction of the doorway.

"You are to stay here then if you are to work here." Lucy smiled, "Let us find you a spare bed." Dot put her hands in her apron pockets and walked slowly after her. Lucy didn't press her for a conversation which she was most grateful of.

"Wait!"

"Not you again, sir you really must-"

"Shh," Dot stared wide eyed. "Oh my God. Dorothy?"

"Arthur?" Dot took a step forward and shook her head. "You're dead."

"No," Arthur corrected her with a grin. "I'm rather alive." This information although blatantly true caused blackness to seep into Dot's vision and she crumpled to the floor.

"Sir will you please get back to bed while I sort out your friend?"

"She's a little more than a friend, she's my sister. But yes, sure I shall return to bed." Arthur mused and hobbled off again.


	21. Chapter 21

_I actually wasn't going to do anymore updating today. But like...I feel bad for depressing people...And myself...I depressed myself with my own writing, that sounds mega-lame! xD_

_Thank you for reading._

* * *

21

Sleep was greeted with open arms, only when Dot's eyes slowly opened she remembered she hadn't freely gone to sleep.

She had fainted. She had fainted all thanks to Arthur. Dot had never fainted before in her life, and the one time she did was because of him.

Looking to the side Dot eyed up the sleeping nurses, the day shift nurses all slept soundly, every so often they would twitch and mutter in their sleep and then fall silent again.

Pushing herself up she ventured out of the room and walked along the clean corridor. A set of stairs greeted her and she swiftly walked down them quietly. Looking over her shoulder Dot grimaced slightly, looking down at herself she ran a hand down her face.

She was still covered in mud, as such the dried mud had started to flake and left a flaky mud trail behind her.

Shaking her head Dot continued on her way, every so often she would hide in a room which was being used as a ward only to avoid a nurse.

As childish and silly as that sounded she didn't want to be caught out and sent back upstairs.

Right now Dot needed, more than anything, to see her twin.

She had gone weeks without sleep, one more night wasn't going to effect her at all.

Walking out of the makeshift ward Dot continued on her way. She vaguely remembered the room Arthur had walked stiffly out of. That room was close to the reception of the manor house turned hospital.

Backtracking Dot easily found the place where she had fainted. Yet again she frowned, fainting really wasn't something she was accustomed to.

The door to the ward was already open so that was one less hassle. Walking in quietly Dot's eyes skimmed over the lines of beds, each bed had a curtain parting it from the one beside it.

Every so often a sound of shock would come from a sleeping man which caused her to jump and looked around.

"Look who is being a sneaky little mouse." A voice whispered, Dot twirled and looked towards a bed. It was dark in here so seeing the figure on the bed took all her squinting and eye adjusting skills to make it out.

"Why are you looking at me like that for? Oh it's because I made you faint? Gee I am so sorry!"

"Arthur."

"Well who else are you expecting? On second thoughts please do not answer that, come over here Dot." A bandaged hand waved over in her direction. Walking slowly over she sat down and looked at her brother.

"Oh look at you."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? After all you are the one in the hospital bed." Dot said while reaching out and holding onto his hand.

Arthur shook his head slowly. "My dear sister, you look how I feel. The war has injured me, but you honestly look worse."

"You know how to compliment your sister."

"I know!" Arthur grinned and winced slightly.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes," he answered, Dot's expression turned serious and she went to jump up from the bed. Her movements got stopped thanks to Arthur clasping a hand on her wrist.

"I'm in pain all the time, there is nothing these lot can do."

"They can make the pain go-"

"For an hour. For an hour of peace it isn't worth it."

"You're stubborn." Dot rolled her eyes and relaxed on the bed again. "Here," reaching into her apron she pulled out the pocket watch and put it in his hand. "I think it belongs to you." For the first time in a while Dot smiled a smile which wasn't fake or strained.

* * *

"Oh Nurse Blake!" Percy exclaimed rather deliriously. "Look at the state you're in! You need to really look after yourself better..."

"What's he on?" Arthur questioned his sister. Dorothy looked up slowly from leaning her head against the bed and looked at Percy. Arthur had pushed the curtain away and the three friends could easily see each other.

"Morphine?" Dot mused and looked at Arthur, he looked at her sceptically. "Or chloroform." She paused and rubbed her eyes. "Either way he's coming down off of something."

"So that means he's about to start kicking and screaming again?" Arthur asked, Dorothy looked at him confused. "He's in bad shape Dot." At this she perked up and stood up and away from his bed.

When she reached the bed where Percy lay incoherently rambling quietly to himself she eyed him up. Truthfully Dorothy had seen worse back in the makeshift hospital in France. But right now in this room Percy was one of the men in bad shape.

"It burns, it itches...what...what is wrong with it? It's not there! Where is it?" Percy opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hello Nurse Blake."

"Hello Percy." Dorothy smiled, she looked at his form and realized his leg was probably ghosting.

The day nurses flitted in and out of this room and allowed her to stay talking to her brother, and to Percy when he wasn't drugged up on something for the pain.

"I'm dead aren't I? I'm dead and dreaming of you?"

"Well if you are dreaming of me then I am very honoured." Dorothy smiled, Percy blinked and frowned.

Through his pain and gritted teeth he pointed a finger up at her. "You're really here? We're...we're here and...not dead? We're very much alive?" Percy asked in a shaky voice, she nodded slowly.

From his bed Arthur swung his legs over the side. "All right Percy calm down, we get it. We're all alive."

"Arty!"

"Is he still on a come down?"

"No," Dorothy put a hand on Percy's head and smiled. "He's very much sober I think." Smiling at him one last time she walked away from his side and sat down next to her brother.

"You have to do something," Dorothy's voice was a whisper, a deadly whisper at that. Arthur turned and looked at her, he nodded for her to continue. "Do not mention the fact that Tommy, James, Charlie and Jamie or the rest of your group are dead." Dorothy paused, "If you do you will seriously scare him and he'll have a massive episode from fear and confusion."


	22. Chapter 22

_Hehe...yay :D_

_Thank you for reading ^^_

* * *

22

"Hello Harry," Dot said while pushing a trolley over to his bed. In the hall where her friend lay, there were numerous other beds.

Some of the men on the beds had travelled over with the two of them. Then there were others which were totally curtained off and she didn't know anything about the patients laying in the beds. She was curious to peak in but thought against it.

Harry perked up and slowly pushed himself to sit. "Nurse Blake," he smiled. "What brings you here?" Harry's disposition had greatly improved from the nervous shell shocked state he was in. It seemed being back in semi familiar territory was making him better.

"Well Harry I am not sure how to say this, but I need to change your bandages." Dot took to sorting out fresh bandages on the trolley in front of her.

Harry's smile dropped, "And here I thought you were here for a friendly visit."

"Sorry Harry, perhaps another time."

"You sound better Nurse Blake."

"I do?"

"You were so sad back there...it may sound silly, but has being back here only for a day made you happier that quickly?"

"I found out my brother is still alive."

"What?" Harry didn't even hide his shock, Dot nodded and then realized it was a pointless action. "That's brilliant!"

"Shh, calm down Harry."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Dot smiled and took a hold of his hand and took to snipping the bandages away with a pair of scissors. There was silence in the hall, the only sound which could be heard were the laboured breathing of sleeping men and the snipping of the scissors.

Looking over the injuries on his hand Dot nodded, they looked a lot better than they did back in France. "Iodine is going to sting a lot, I'm just going to warn you." Dot said while hesitantly picking up an iodine soaked dressing and laying it over his wounds. Harry hissed and fidgeted around trying to deal with it.

A few minutes passed and all his bandages had been changed. Reaching up she cut away at the bandages around his eyes. "Open slowly," Harry did so, "How is it?"

"Blurry."

"But you can see?"

"Yes..sort of." Harry squinted and looked at her, Dot smiled and turned to find some clean bandages to put back over his eyes. They may be healing, but they weren't ready for natural light just yet.

"Done," Dot clapped her hands together and looked around the darkened surroundings. She frowned when there was a rattling cough coming from somewhere in the room. It had been going on for the remainder of the time she'd been replacing Harry's bandages over his eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, well duty calls I'll be down the end. If you need me call." Dot smiled and pushed the trolley down the aisle of beds slowly. Stopping every so often she'd look around, about half way down the aisle she stopped and turned.

The coughing was coming from one of the curtained off beds. Dot looked around, she hadn't been instructed to deal with the closed off patients. But whoever was beyond the curtain was really having trouble with that horrid sounding cough.

* * *

The unending squeezing pain, the rattling sounds, James huddled more in on himself. It was an instinctive move, somehow he thought if he was in a tight ball the pain would go.

But by doing this the pain in his chest worsened and the rattling sounds echoing out of him seemed to escalate too.

Not only that, rolling over onto his side pained his arm, along with the pain in his chest and not being able to catch his breath.

"Shh," a calm voice cooed from over his side. A hand was placed on his shoulder which caused him to wince, everywhere hurt.

This much pain was inhuman, "Calm breaths sir, through the nose out the mouth." The hand which was on his shoulder moved to his back and rubbed gently up and down.

He listened to her, through the rattling sounds which he denied were coming from him. Eventually he managed to stop coughing and got his breathing under control.

James laid motionless for a few moments, his eyes slowly opened and he stared towards a white curtain. The room he was in was dark and the hand on his back remained, frowning lightly he slowly and painfully turned.

The nurse was busying herself with sorting out his cover, whereas James stared wide eyed.

"Dorothy?" Her movements ceased and a blank expression flitted onto her face. She didn't move again but she jumped into action when he went to move closer to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently back down.

"Don't move," she said sternly and looked at him sceptically.

Why was she looking at him like that for?

"James?" She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him closely.

He nodded slowly, and yet again, painfully. Reaching down and sparing a narrow eyed look at his bandaged hands which were peeking out of a white shirt he lifted up his sleeves. His blue eyes flicked to her again and he raised his arm up.

Dorothy smiled widely and put a hand on his wrist over the red ribbon, Which admittedly looked a little worse for wear through being muddy and stained.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Dorothy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a nurse James, looking after the injured is what I do."

"I didn't mean it like that," he croaked out and frowned slowly. "And you know it."

"I got sent back with the walking wounded." Dorothy answered simply and looked down at the bed and its white clinical cover.

James managed to sit himself up slightly, through the ache which kicked back in around his chest. "You're lying, well partially lying. What are you leaving out?"

"You died," she said a little hysterically. "You died and so did Arthur, how do you think that effected me? Everything ever close to me went in less time than anyone could ever imagine." Dorothy's green eyes teared up.

"I stayed," she said as evenly as she could. "I stayed and helped for as long as I could before I got sent back here."

"Is Arthur..?"

"Oh lord he's being a massive pain! He's the worst patient ever James! Honestly...I thought I could be all smug having to deal with him, but no." She shook her head with a light smile. "He's managing to twist my idea and being just plain annoying." James smiled lightly and relaxed back against the pillows.

"What about everyone else?" At this question Dorothy tensed noticeably. This made him look at her worriedly. "Dorothy?"

"Percy and Arthur are the only two I've seen, and you."

"Where's Jamie and Charlie?" James's eyes flitted around and he went to move again as if he could find his friends. Regardless if they weren't here, he wasn't in any shape to walk around. He had after all just woken up for the first time in nearly two weeks.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"Go fish," Arthur spoke while eyeing up Percy.

"I bet you're cheating."

"He probably is cheating, he is a swore loser." Dot shuffled passed the two as they played Go Fish. She double took and stepped back and pointed a finger at Arthur.

He looked as shocked as he could and nodded at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah..." Arthur lowered his cards to the table face down and looked at her. "Sorry, slipped my mind."

"So help me Arthur Simon Blake I will throw all this iodine on you if you don't answer me properly."

"You're threatening your own brother?"

"A brother who is a massive pain and who kept something big from me."

"What are you two on about?" Percy asked utterly confused by their argument.

"James is alive." Dot said while drumming her fingers on the railing of the trolley in front of her.

"Captain is alive?" Percy asked a look of wonder flitted onto his face. "Good lord how? He was right at the front...I mean, that's brilliant! Captain is alive." Percy corrected himself after a glare from Arthur.

Dot looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes. She didn't even retort to Percy's words she just continued on to try and find a Sister or the Matron. One of them, or both, needed to know that James had woken up.

She would discover Arthur's reason for hiding this from her later on when she hadn't got other things to do.

* * *

It was rather lonely in this room. Where ever this room was, looking up at the darkened ceiling James slowly pushed himself up.

Much like earlier on, everywhere hurt. His chest, his arms, his head, literally everywhere. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to hurt this much.

"It's a friendly visit this time Nurse Blake?" A male voice said happily.

"Well," Dorothy's answer came hesitantly. "Maybe in a minute." Footsteps were approaching where he lay, two sets to be exact.

Against his better judgement, James panicked. The curtain opened and a woman in her mid forties appeared standing next to him.

She swiftly looked from him to Dorothy who was standing with her hands entwined in front of her. She looked blank faced but every so often looked down at him. James was stuck for things to look at so he just looked up at her.

After being weirdly stared at for a few more seconds the elder nurse stood up and nodded at Dorothy, she briskly walked after her. There were hushed whispers from the other side of the curtain and soon Dorothy popped back through.

James lifted his head up and looked at her, she smiled and then laughed. "I take it you cannot move, and the only thing you can move is your head?"

"It's not funny, it isn't very polite of you Nurse Blake to laugh at your patient."

"She does that a lot!" A voice cheered from somewhere else in the room.

"Ignore Harry, what he fails to say is that I have a brilliant sense of humour and laugh when my patient says something funny." Dorothy smiled and disappeared for a second, she reappeared again with a trolley.

Walking to his side she held as gently yet firmly as she could onto his arm. "Time to move James." So working through the pain he now found himself sitting up in bed.

"You look so confused."

"Well this is the first time I have sat up in..."

"Fourteen days." Dorothy said while sorting out things on the trolley. He double took and stared up at her. "I'm not kidding, fourteen days." She turned and looked at him, "How much mobility do you have?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I was going to ask you to do something because...I erm...well," Dorothy stuttered around her words and even in the dim lighting James could see the light colouring on her cheeks.

"Are you usually this embarrassed around your patients?" James raised an eyebrow at her, she pouted and then smiled.

"Fine," Dorothy clapped her hands together. "I shall be blunt then, take your shirt off." James's eyes widened, now he could see why she was being embarrassed over the matter. So slowly he reached up and started to painstakingly undo the buttons on his white hospital shirt. He looked down at himself with confused eyes.

Where skin should be there was only bandages, bandages which were a varied colour of red and orange and a mixture of both.

"That's iodine," Dorothy pointed to the orangey coloured bandages. "Stains horribly, does a good job though." He ignored her words and just looked at himself, there wasn't much skin peeking out through the bandages that he could see of.

He now found out why his chest hurt so much, managing to wriggle out of the shirt he looked at his arms. Which were much like his chest, all bandaged up and a varied colouring.

James looked up at Dorothy with a confused and shocked expression, she sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"The war," she said, "It's taken its toll on many people. It does not look as bad as you think." Standing back up again she picked up a pair of scissors. "I have to warn you that this will most likely be very painful."

"Is you prewarning me meant to help?" James asked while frowning up at her, he knew taking his anger and confusion out on her wasn't fair but she was the only person here.

"Somewhat." Dorothy answered blankly while holding onto his arm and taking to cutting away the bandages.


	24. Chapter 24

_Cue over protective sibling mode xD_

* * *

24

Dot's eyes skimmed over the letter in her hands. Alice didn't stay at the same hospital as her, in fact the one she was working out was about a hour and a half away.

Her letter was just saying she'd settled in all right and she hoped everything was well at Dot's end. Dot had swiftly replied telling her how Arthur, Percy and James were here and that settling in didn't take to long.

"I think walking with crutches is an art form." Percy said, Dot looked up at him, she was sitting on Arthur's bed, Arthur at the moment was walking around awkwardly. She had told him to lay back down, or sit down somewhere. Walking on an injured ankle wasn't going to help him heal.

"Come on Percy!" Arthur cheered and soon got the other injured men to join in cheering him on. Dot laughed it was a slightly funny thing to watch.

Percy pouted and looked down at the floor, slowly but surely he put the crutches forward and then swung his body weight forward too. After his first step everyone cheered and clapped.

Everyone was encouraging each other, it was amazing in Dot's opinion.

"Can we visit Captain?" Percy asked while turning and taking slow steps forward again.

"I don't know...he's not coping to well with...well...generally everything." Dot answered truthfully. Today would be the second day James had been awake for, he was blunt, confused and not to talkative. It pained her to see him have changed so much in character.

"Maybe he's just lonely?" Percy piped up while sitting down next to her, his attempt at sitting down was just him collapsing on the bed. Dot helped him sit up and looked at him.

"After all I have Arty for company, who does he have?"

"You make it sound like Arthur is such brilliant company." Dot smiled.

"I heard that!" Arthur exclaimed from his position in a chair next to another injured soldier. The two of them were seemingly talking about trivial things like the weather.

"Come on then," Dot stood up and then walked over to her brother. "Want to come?"

"Yes," Arthur said and stood up quickly, the three of them walked along the corridor slowly. They passed numerous halls filled with beds. Some beds had the curtains around so none of the patients could see each other.

From experience Dot had learned that those with the curtains round were the men who had suffered the worse injuries at the hands of enemy fire, and possibly from tanks.

Opening the curtain quickly of a certain bed she smiled at James, even though he looked utterly confused by her being here.

"Captain!" Percy exclaimed while hobbling over to his side on his crutches. "It is so good to see you are well."

"It's good to see you too Percy," James smiled and looked at Arthur who nodded slyly towards his sister – considering he was standing behind her – James raised an eyebrow confused at Arthur. The elder twin in return smiled and shook his head bitterly.

"You remember the way back?" Dot turned and asked Arthur, he nodded. "Brilliant, I have other patients to see to so enjoy catching up." She waved bye to them and disappeared.

* * *

"You said some very important words to me Captain," Arthur said while leaning against the end of the bed. "I am not one for kicking a man while he's down...or in your case, sitting in bed. But you hurt my sister anymore, emotionally wise, so help me..."

"Give the poor man some credit Arthur, he's only just woken up. He was technically dead, heck we all were!"

"It's hard to adapt." James looked down at his bandaged hands. It was discovered that when Dorothy changed his bandages the other day that his chest had been riddled with bullets, those bullet wounds were also on his arms. His hands were injured from where he obviously fell from Joey and scraped the ground.

"Can I ask you something Captain?" Arthur pushed away from the end of the bed and sat down. James frowned at him, he wasn't taking to kindly to the dark haired man making himself at home in his little space.

"Would you rather have woken up here, knowing she's still over there? No, of course you wouldn't. I can see it, you are glad she's here. Also, you two get to...and I don't believe I'm going to say this, do all the things you two couldn't technically do when we were back at that base." Arthur paused and looked at the floor.

"You get any funny ideas of what I've said, you'll regret it. Touch my sister, and I'll kill you myself."

"Arty!" Percy shoved him off of the bed with the end of his crutch. "Ease up, honestly."

"It's all right Percy," James looked up at the man beside him who was still waving his crutch around wildly. "Can you control that please?" James leaned away from the crutch as Percy put it back on the floor.

"Now!" Arthur exclaimed while standing up, "I saw a wheelchair back there, you up for a little stroll Captain? I swear I'm a good driver."

"You've never driven before in your life you liar." Percy muttered while rolling his eyes.

James smiled, "Sure," Arthur grinned and walked as quickly as he could off to find the wheelchair. He was feeling a bit better from Arthur's blunt words. All in all, James thought he just needed a good talking to. It was obvious Dorothy wouldn't say the words which were needed to be said, but her brother on the other hand could.


	25. Chapter 25

_I have to openly admit when i first wrote this chapter it was going to be the ending. Emphasis on was but...I soon figured out there are a few things which have been forgotten..and loose ends and all that...I'm rambling._

_Just to clarify; this isn't the ending but it was going to be xD_

_Thank you for reading~  
_

* * *

25

"You said you were a good driver!"

"And Percy said I had never driven before in my life, and he was right." Arthur laughed and turned the corner sharply, only narrowly missing hitting against it. "I apologise now Captain for my awful driving. I only know how to steer a horse, wheelchairs are a new area for me."

James didn't get filled with much confidence and looked over his shoulder at Arthur, who had a broad grin on his face. Against his better judgement he smiled too. Despite gripping onto the wheelchair handles for dear life, James was having fun.

It was a strange moment of idiocy, which came to an end when nurses called out behind them.

"Quick Percy get the door!" Arthur exclaimed and then pulled a face, looking over his shoulder he laughed at Percy who was only just managing to keep up.

He hit the door open with one of his crutches and the two continued on their way.

Luckily the manor turned hospital had a porch area which ran all around the grounds. Sure there were a set of steps which lead down from the main doors but that was the only foreseeable obstacle.

"Don't you dare," James said while frowning at the stairs which were getting closer and closer. Turning him around Arthur managed to go down the steps backwards while pulling him down too.

Percy tackled the stairs with more grace and looked at the two of them proudly, they in turn narrowed their eyes at him.

"I don't mean to point this out now chaps, but it seems like we are breaking out."

"Nah," Arthur retorted to Percy, "We're just out for some fresh air considering how long they've cooped us up in there for."

"There's a reason why you're in there," a voice said plainly, a grey and white horse appeared trotting by their side. "It's because you're all injured and need a certain thing called rest. You don't get enough your bodies will clonk out on you." Dorothy smiled from her spot upon Orion's back.

"Are you like a watch dog?" Arthur muttered.

"You're an idiot." Dorothy muttered and made Orion run away from them.

The three of them stood at the end of the stairs and at the beginning of a long driveway. The driveway went on for what seemed like forever and right at the end was an iron gate. Every so often Dorothy would become visible riding Orion.

Percy sighed sadly, "I'll miss horse riding." He admitted, James and Arthur looked at him sadly and then at each other. They didn't know what to say to his words, so they thought the best thing was to not say anything.

* * *

"So you three are breaking out of the hospital huh?"

"No no!" Percy exclaimed back to Dorothy's words, she stopped brushing Orion and looked over his shoulder at them.

"You can tell me the truth, I don't blame you. Why else do you think I'm out here with him?" At this she gave the horse a firm pat on the neck. "To escape from that place."

"Wow," Arthur nodded slowly, "You really love your job don't you?"

"Hah," Dorothy walked around and crossed her arms over her chest. "You lot," she nodded at them and then at the manor. "I can't even begin to imagine what you've all seen. Nor can I imagine what you're all going through, or feeling. But I, and all the other nurses, get to see the horrors which men can do to each other." Dorothy shuddered and put her hands over her eyes.

"You signed up for it."

"And so did you." Dorothy peeked out from her hands and narrowed her eyes at Arthur who had spoken. "Pfft, well everyone needs a little break, Orion and Fletcher are my break away from work." Dorothy smiled and led the horse back into the stable.

She appeared a few seconds later brushing her hands on her white apron.

"Technically you three shouldn't be out here, or out of bed. Especially you," she nodded at James. "You've only been awake for two days."

"Consider yourself scolded." Arthur laughed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Can't we explore?"

"Sure, I'll give you the grand tour." She smiled and walked off, they followed after her.

* * *

"Go fish."

"I swear he's cheating again."

"Arthur stop cheating."

"I bet all three of you are cheating." Dot said, Arthur, Percy and James all in turn narrowed their eyes at her. She grinned and waved a hand at them. "Sorry, continue." She lifted up her book again and continued reading, she jumped when she got tapped on the shoulder.

Looking around her eyes settled on James, who had managed to get himself out of the wheelchair and now sat beside her on Arthur's bed.

After the 'grand tour' they had all returned to Percy and Arthur's ward. James was going to be allowed to move in here too once they made some room for his bed.

"Where have the other two gone?" Dot asked sceptically while looking around, she couldn't see much considering they had curtained the bed off for peace sake.

"I'm sorry how I reacted."

"I'm used to it, that reaction has happened several times in fact." Dot smiled and picked up her book again. James sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She lowered the book and looked at him, he looked at her sidewards.

James hissed in pain and winced when she threw her arms around his neck and had pulled him tightly against herself.

"Please don't leave me again." She whispered to him while burying her face in his hospital shirt. James smiled lightly and managed to fidget around so he was sitting comfortably. Reaching up he held onto her.

"Sure, I shall try to be by your side as much as possible." James said simply, Dot laughed and looked up at him. "What? As far as I can tell what I said wasn't funny."

"You being sentimental."

"What about it?"

"It's cute."

"The thing is, have you got a solid reason?"

"No, much like I still have no solid reason as to you being funny." Dot smiled. "Maybe one day I'll come up with a reason."


	26. Chapter 26

26

"You know," Arthur whispered, "I think the nights here are the worst. I've slept in many awful places before."

James narrowed his eyes up at the ceiling and then looked to the side when Arthur pushed the white curtain away which was separating their beds.

"Do you know why it's the worst?"

"You're about to tell us." Percy announced from Arthur's other side. The dark haired man turned and pushed the other curtain away. Sitting up in bed looking less than pleased about being woken up was Percy.

"It's quiet."

James raised an eyebrow at him, "And that's a problem...how?"

"Well you see one of us wasn't completely comatose back there." Arthur said, "Before we got shipped back here we were there for another day or so. That night was horrific."

"Are you feeling all right?" Percy inquired worriedly.

"No...they gave me something for the pain and it's totally not agreeing with me." Arthur's eyes widened and he rubbed his chest slowly.

"I think perhaps one of us should get a nurse." James stated while pushing himself up slowly in his bed. Percy looked at him dumbly, "I'll go then."

"Thank you Captain, for you see my mobility isn't quite like it used to be." Percy said a little sarcastically.

"Keep an eye on him." James flung his legs over the bed, the floor was cold beneath his feet as he shakily stood up and walked off out of the hall.

Even from the quiet of the corridor James could still hear Arthur rambling. Seeing a makeshift nurses station he walked up to it.

A steely grey eyed woman looked up at him confused. "My friend," James started and pointed back to where he'd appeared from. "I don't think, well...whatever you gave him to ease his pain isn't really helping." This caught the woman's attention and she followed him back.

Sitting back in bed James and Percy both watched as the curtains got pulled across again and there was some struggling sounds from Arthur's bed before all was silent.

The woman left soon after that, tentatively reaching out James pushed the curtain away, Arthur now laid silently sleeping.

He was right, the nights here really were the worst.

Sleep was virtually impossible without getting plagued by flashbacks. James was half considering to stage having a moment just so a nurse would knock him out with some sort of medication.

* * *

Sitting behind a desk Dot looked over the quickly scribbled patient notes in front of her. Some men were allowed to be discharged today, although they wouldn't be returning to the service of the army any time soon.

"What has you looking so troubled?" Looking up she smiled, James leant against the desk and looked from the notes to her.

"What are you doing Captain Nicholls? As far as I remember you're not allowed to be up and walking about." Dot scolded playfully and leant back in her chair, James rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"I got bored." James admitted, she smiled and nodded surely at him. "Don't look at me like that, being stuck in one place is boring."

"All right," Dot stood up and picked up the patient notes with her. Walking around the desk of the nurses station she stopped by his side. "I'll let you off with that, you can accompany me on a light walk if you want?"

James smiled and gestured a hand to the corridor, "Lead the way." Dot nodded and walked slowly forward.

"You really shouldn't be pushing yourself to recover though." Dot said after a second of silence. She looked at him worriedly, "Rest is important."

"Mmhm," James nodded and rubbed his eyes. He jumped when he peeked out from his hands and saw Dot walking backwards staring up at him seriously. "All right Nurse Blake, I shall return to the ward and rest after I've been on a nice walk with you." He paused, "If that's all right with you?"

"It's fine," Dot smiled, "And if you're lucky and continue to be a good patient, I might – emphasis on might – come and pay you a visit."

"You are to kind." James smiled, Dot laughed and nodded, turning she walked into a ward and stopped at a bed.

The man in the bed looked up from a letter to her. "Luke, you're allowed to go. Transport has been arranged out the front to take you to the station." Dot smiled and opened a file, "Can you sign this for me please before you go?" Luke nodded and reached out to take a pen from her hand and scribbled his signature on the paper.

This routine happened several times before Dot pointed the pen at a empty bed. "Rest please Captain." James looked like he was about to retort back but Dot smiled lightly up at him and just kept looking at the bed then him.

"Rest, it's important. One way or another your body is going to make you rest." Dot smiled and walked back towards the nurses station.

"You owe me a visit Nurse Blake!" James exclaimed lightly after her. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled lightly while shaking her head.

"Captain your words sounded very perverse." Percy said while suddenly appearing from his side and then swinging off down the corridor on his crutches.

James's eyes widened and he slowly turned around and walked to his bed.

"My ears burn, please I am beginning you James," the curtain got pushed away. "The next time you want to flirt, or whatever you class that comment as, with my sister...please make sure I'm unconscious." Arthur said a little dramatically while still having his hands over his ears.


	27. Chapter 27

_I swear some sort of paradox is gonna crop up from keeping a character alive who is meant to have popped it xD_

_Bloomin' paradoxes.  
_

_Thank you for reading :D_

* * *

27

"Do you lot even have money to play poker?" The three men looked up and eyed Dorothy up as she tied up her curly hair. "What?" She asked generally confused, straightening out her dark green dress she sat down on Arthur's bed.

"You just pointed out the main flaw to our game."

"So what...you're betting...matchsticks?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow at the pile in the middle of the wheely table. "Perfect sense."

"Are you here to completely pick holes in our game? Or is there another reason why you're here?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at his sister when she leant against his shoulder to try and get a peek at the cards he was holding.

"Oh." Dorothy put a hand over her heart. "And here I thought my dear brother would be happy to see me." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I'm working the night shift today, so I thought; what a better way to spend the day than with my three favourite patients?"

"Favouritism shall get you nowhere...stop leaning against me it hurts!" Arthur whined and rubbed his arm.

Dorothy shot him an apologetic look before turning around and watching a rushed group of nurses flit down the corridor. Standing up she walked away from the bed and stuck her head out into the corridor.

"I think you've got more patients." Arthur said from her side, she jumped because she hadn't realized he'd followed her.

"A lot of patients." Percy added while managing to lean against the door frame, the only one who wasn't chipping in was James, he stood on Dorothy's other side just watching the nurses and doctors help the wounded.

He frowned and took a step forward however when two men he recognised were getting aided to walk. "Jamie?" James said confused, Jamie looked up at him completely shocked. Charlie was limping along behind him and grinned in their direction. James was going to take a step forward but Dorothy pulled him back gently.

He looked at her with a frown. "You have to let them get settled James. I'll take you to see them later though, I promise." She smiled and patted him gently on the arm, as much as he wanted to just walk after them. James knew that Dorothy would stick to her promise and take him to see his friends when they had settled in and had been checked over by a doctor.

* * *

Admittedly tonight was Dot's first time doing night shift. It wasn't to much different than the night shift back in France.

Half the time all she could do for the injured men was to make them comfortable, or even sit and talk to them for a little while.

Peeking her head around the curtain she slowly walked in. "Psst," she tapped James on the shoulder gently. "James you lazy man wake up!" She whispered and tapped him again.

Slowly but surely James's eyes opened and looked at her confused. "Dorothy?"

"I've found Jamie and Charlie." He perked up at this and sat up to quickly, the quick movement caused him to wince. She put a hand on his shoulder and helped him to sit up properly, "Neither of them are sleeping to well, I asked if they wanted a friendly visit from you."

James looked down at the hospital cover before looking up at her and nodding. "Thought as much," she smiled and nodded her head. "Come on then." James smiled lightly and slowly got out of bed. The mobility he had was improving, but each movement had to be done slowly or else a tightness would wrap around his chest and he'd find it hard to breathe.

The one thing which made Dot a better nurse compared to the others in his opinion was; she let him try to be independent. The other nurses James had observed, tried to do most things for the men. If it was a different nurse beside him now, James was rather sure his arm would be getting gripped onto and he'd be more or less pulled to stand, instead of him using his own strength to stand.

He sat swinging his legs over the edge of the bed for a moment, "How are they?" He questioned quietly while Dot sat down next to him while he was having a minor break.

She reached up and pushed a stray piece of his hair out of his face and smiled. "They're exhausted but otherwise all right. There aren't any injuries," at this James looked down at himself. She looked down at her lap before nudging her shoulder lightly against his. Looking up from the bandages which were only just visible over his shirt, James looked at her.

Dot didn't say anything but just smiled lightly at him, slowly a smile appeared on his face too. "Come on." She stood up and straightened out her uniform. "They'll be wondering where you are." And with that James stood up slowly and walked beside her down the corridor.

The few nurses which were flitting around looked at the two confused, but then none of them could stop a patient from asking to go for a walk if he wanted to go on one.

James got lost in his thoughts and only got pulled from them when a hand gently slipped to hold onto his bandaged one and stopped him in his tracks. "Down here James," Dot nodded to a small corridor which seemed to only have two rooms leading off from it.

She continued to hold onto his hand as they walked down the corridor and passed the first door, when they reached the second door James had entwined his fingers with hers loosely.

"You can't stay long obviously," she looked up at him and walked into the second room and along the aisle. Unlike the hall where he previously was there weren't many beds in this space. There were ten if that. Five running down each side of the walls.

"How long can I stay?"

"Hm," Dot hummed quietly and looked at him. She smiled and squeezed his hand quickly. "Because it's you, I'll finish my rounds and come back to get you. How does that sound?"

James smiled and nodded, "So how long is that roughly?"

"An hour." Dot stopped at a bed and pulled her hand free from his. Opening the curtain she smiled at Charlie. "Is that enough time for a catch up?"

"Oh Dotty am I glad to see you! These other nurses, no offence to them, they're a little annoying. Always fussing around me, I tell you, do I look that bad?" Charlie rambled and then eyed up James. "Good lord man you look slightly worse for wear."

"Hello to you too Charlie."

"Hello James, it is very good to see you again."

James looked at him blankly. "Is that meant to be some sort of consolation?" Charlie went blank faced for a moment before grinning, James rolled his eyes and watched as Dot moved from his side and hunted out a chair for him to sit on.

Slowly sitting down the two men watched as she pushed away the other curtain. Jamie looked at the two of them and then at Dot, "What a reunion this is, I dearly hoped it would happen elsewhere." Jamie said while getting helped to sit up.

"I have to please beg you to be as quiet as possible. If someone comes in here and notices James the three of you are going to be in trouble."

"Oh dear," Charlie said mock dramatically. "In trouble with a dear old nurse?"

"Haha," Dot laughed dryly. "Matron is scary...and she can nag you all silly, so yes. You'll be in trouble with a dear old nurse."

"I thought Nurse Harper was the only nurse who could scare you?" James questioned, Dot playfully hit him on the shoulder and then pulled a face when he winced and a expression of pain flitted onto his face.

"I'm sorry James." She said while leaning down to his level, James opened one of his eyes and grinned. "That's a mean trick to play! I thought I'd generally hurt you." Dot ran a hand down her face. Charlie laughed as quietly as possible at his friends trick, whereas Jamie rolled his eyes and watched the nurse leave them alone.


	28. Chapter 28

28

For the first time in a few days James slept peacefully. He pinned most of it to the fact that he had discovered his two friends were alive and well.

Opening his eyes slowly he was aware that there was a weight next to his hand, lifting his head up his eyes landed on the sleeping form of Dorothy.

She was hunched over leaning against the bed, her head was leaning against her arms. On the chair she was sitting on draped over the back was her apron and nurses cloth cap.

Reaching slowly over James managed to pluck pieces of paper from her apron pocket. Turning the paper over in his hands his eyes skimmed over her name written on both the envelopes. One script was Arthur's the other was his own.

She had kept his letter, James turned the letter over in his hands one more time before opening it and rereading over what he'd written.

He had to admit that he had started to write the letter to her four times or so before he just settled with the one which was in his hand. James had soon found out that trying to write something which was well structured wouldn't work in a letter to Dorothy. Instead he had just written the honest truth.

When Dorothy murmured something in her sleep James lowered the paper and looked at her quickly. She looked troubled for a few seconds before settling down again. He wondered if she had flashbacks much like he did.

After all the two of them had witnessed things which no person would wish to.

Seeing the mere mention of Joey at the end made James's heart drop, he wondered how his dear companion was. He hoped he was all right, there was such heavy guilt seeping through him. James had promised after all, that he'd take care of Joey.

Dorothy yawned quietly, and as quickly as he could, James stuffed the paper back into the envelopes and reached to put them back in her apron.

She didn't stir for a few seconds before her eyes slowly opened and she rubbed them. While she was trying to wake up, he was pretending to be asleep.

He felt the weight shift on the bed, Dorothy had sat up, narrowly opening one of his eyes he looked at her. She sat looking up at the ceiling, seemingly spacing out. Hearing a banging sound come from somewhere else in the hospital caused her to nearly leap out of her chair.

That wasn't a normal reaction for someone to have over such a simple sound. It bothered him, opening his eyes properly he watched as she slowly pushed her hair over her ears.

James pushed himself to sit up, this caught her attention and she looked at him. "Morning James, how are you today?" She smiled and turned in the chair to look at him fully.

"Considering I've been awake for three minutes or so, I'm not to bad." James attempted to stretch his arms but stopped, it pulled to much to stretch. "And you?"

Dorothy had a contemplating look on her face before smiling and nodding. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Her eyes glazed over slightly, James looked at her worriedly.

"Dorothy," he said quietly, she blinked and looked at him. "Come here," he waved a hand at her and then patted the edge of the bed. She looked around before standing up and sitting down again, sitting in front of him confused her eyes widened when she got pulled closely to him.

James held onto her as tightly as he could, which wasn't that tight considering how awkward it was trying to bend his arms when they were covered in bandages and when those bandages stopped just above his wrists.

Dorothy was shaking lightly, he had already had the task of trying to adapt again. It was clear to him that no sooner had she arrived here back in England she hadn't had a proper rest and got thrown straight into work.

If that wasn't enough she also had to get used to the idea of not only her twin being alive, but him as well, and then there was Percy, Jamie and Charlie too. Everyone she had made a loose friendship with back in that base were seemingly dead, and she had obviously grieved hugely for them all.

Everything was sinking in, a little later than sooner, but at least reality was finally kicking in for her.

Someone accidentally slammed a door nearby and the woman in his arms yet again jolted. James put her at arms length and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

"The banging," Dorothy said while twiddling her thumbs. "I just don't like it." She looked up at him and then leant her head back against his shoulder. Frowning lightly James looked up at the ceiling and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Was there a lot of banging surrounding the hospital you were sent over to?" James questioned, Dorothy nodded slowly. He nodded slowly too and leant his head against hers, "It's all right Dorothy." He said as reassuringly as possible.

James could vaguely remember the hospital back in France, it was dingy dark and not all that pleasant. The only thing which made it even more worse was the trenches which petered off from it. In those trenches and beyond was No Man's Land.

He frowned deeply, Dorothy was so close to such danger, why was it only now the seriousness of what she was involved in was kicking in for him?

It seemed like the injuries she had seen as a nurse didn't effect her, but the sounds of distant bombs, grenades and general explosions had left her mentally scarred somehow.

Everyone didn't really seem to ponder over the fact that the nurses may be suffering just as much as the men inhabiting the hospital.

Slowly laying back James rested against the pillows and still held as tightly as he could to Dorothy. They would both help each other through this, Dorothy fidgeted slightly so she wasn't laying directly on any of the wounds on his chest.

"Try and get some sleep." She looked up at him, "What?" He smiled lightly.

"Who is the medically trained one out of the two of us?"

"That would be you."

"Correct, so," Dorothy poked a finger to his chest lightly. "Get some sleep." James rolled his eyes and leant his head back against the pillows. Truth be told it was early in the morning, the day nurses wouldn't start their shift for another four hours or so.

Before they would start their shifts, the two of them had a good number of hours to try and get some sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

29

"Dotty you are slowly turning into one of those nurses who won't leave me alone. Is there something you're not telling me?" Charlie winked, Dot looked at him and frowned.

"Charlie leave Dorothy alone," Jamie muttered from his bed. Much like James, Jamie was the only person to call her by her full name. Dot thought that trying to look after Arthur and Percy was enough of a handful. But Charlie and Jamie were just as bad.

Charlie would be his usual self, and Jamie would sit silently and every so often say something. Usually Jamie spoke only to silence Charlie, and then Charlie would retort something back before all went silent.

"Would you two like to go for a walk?" Dot question suddenly, Jamie and Charlie looked up at her. "What? Gets you out of the ward, it's not like you're seriously injured and unable to walk around."

"Free reign," Charlie said excitedly while rubbing his hands.

Dot sighed and shook her head. "No, you do not have free reign of the hospital Charlie. You can either visit other patients or go outside."

"Not much choice really is there?"

"I think she's suggesting we go visit James."

"I am suggesting that, I'm so glad someone picked up on it." Dot smiled.

"Is he all right?" Jamie questioned while slowly swinging his legs over the bed and sitting for a moment. He was trying to adjust from laying to sitting, his head was swimming lightly and admittedly it felt like he was about to pass out.

"Well he's better after seeing you two. But I think he's getting driven mad by Percy and Arthur's constant childish bickering." Dot would be the first to admit that her brother and her friend bickered like little children now and again.

Unfortunately for James his bed was sitting about a pace away from Arthur's and he really had no option but to sit and listen. Of course there was the odd time where he did tell them to be quiet.

"And you think us two appearing is going to honestly make it better?" Charlie asked, Dot looked at him and smiled. "There's a slightly evil side to you Nurse Blake I thought I should tell you."

"Come on then Charlie, quit laying around lets go." Jamie said while clapping his hands together and standing up.

Charlie muttered to himself for a few moments before slowly pushing himself up and out of bed. Much like Jamie he had to sit for a minute or so until his head stopped swimming.

"May I ask when we're likely to be let out?"

"Not long I don't think." Dot said while walking out of the room and down the small corridor. She had to admit she wasn't sure when they'd be let out.

Even before they got to the other ward Arthur and Percy's bickering could be heard. The two soldiers and the nurse exchanged a look.

Charlie and Dot smiled up at Jamie and nodded their heads swiftly in the direction of the door.

"Go get 'em Major." Dot saluted alongside Charlie, who thought he'd join in saluting for the heck of it.

Jamie rolled his eyes and Dot and Charlie tried hard not to laugh when he walked as sternly as he could into the room and instructed Arthur and Percy to sit down and be quiet. From their position in the corridor Charlie and Dot peered around the door and then leant away.

Sitting on their beds looking a little bewildered were the bickering pair, James on the other hand looked so relieved to see his friend appear, and seemingly save the day.

A second later Charlie burst out laughing, his laughter made Dot start laughing too and the pair leant against the wall for support.

* * *

Dot passed the ward several times while on her shift and each time she walked past smiling happily. It made her happy to see the cavalrymen reunited, if only the reunion involved five out of the hundreds.

"Dorothy are you all right?" Blinking confused she looked up at James. Who was standing a little hunched over with one arm wrapped around his stomach.

"I think I should be asking you that," she said while turning away from the window and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine."

"Liar," she smiled and led him back into the ward, she helped him back onto the bed and sat down. James looked at her worriedly considering she never answered his question. She smiled and held onto his hand, "I'll tell you later."

"Oh!" Charlie exclaimed while leaning in between the two. "What's this huh? When did this happen hm?"

"It happened a while ago," Arthur answered. "Like...before we got shipped out to France."

"Aw," Charlie said a little sarcastically. James and Dot looked at each other and then at their friend who was still standing crouching in between them and leaning against the bed. Every so often Charlie would look at their entwined hands and grin and wink at either of them.

"Charlie leave them alone, James looks like he's about to hit you over the head." Jamie stated obviously, and truthfully. James had narrowed his eyes slightly down at the dark haired man at his side.

Finally getting the hint Charlie let out a nervous sounding laugh and moved away, not before patting them both on the shoulder. This action caused James to wince from pain and Dot just looked at him before seeing if James was all right.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you for reading and for reviewing! :D_

* * *

30

Walking down the set of stairs which lead up to the nurses quarters Dot watched as a couple of nurses walked out of the ward where Arthur, Percy and James were. Walking forward she eyed them up and then walked through the door.

"What is with that expression?" Arthur pointed a finger up at her while flicking the page of his book.

"Erm," Dot answered, Arthur lowered his book and looked at her. "I saw some nurses come from here and wondered if they were to do with any of you." Arthur smiled and then pointed a finger to the bed beside him at where Percy would be.

Dot walked forward and parted the curtain, only enough for her to slip in and see him. Percy barely registered her standing there. There was nothing worse in her opinion than knocking a patient out with numerous drugs just to change their bandages. If anything it made the moment more painful, half the time most patients would go into a state of delirium and still fight the nurses off.

She backed away from his bed and nodded at the empty bed beside Arthur. "He's gone walkies again." Arthur stated simply while picking up his book again. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Well actually I've been set a task."

"Oh," Arthur looked at her interestedly, "A task? This sounds important. Dare I ask what this task is?"

"Going into town."

"Oh that is such an important task."

"With some of you lot."

"It just gets better." Arthur grinned and clapped his hands together and then winced and looked at the bandages. He looked up at Dot who was smirking at him, "Oh be quiet."

"Did you want to come into town with me Arthur?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"I don't actually know really, I just felt like I had to say something which would contradict your question."

"You're a plonker." Dot waved a hand at him. "Your uniform should be in the trunk at the end of your bed. Get up, wash and get dressed. I'll be back for you in several minutes." Dot smiled and turned on her heels, she didn't even let her brother answer her.

From this ward there were five other men who were coming with the twins too.

"What about your Captain?" Arthur asked while sticking his head out from the curtain around his bed. He was getting slowly dressed and having a little trouble trying to get his green shirt over the bandages on his arms.

Dot stood in front of him with her arms crossed, Arthur briefly looked away and down at his jacket. "Oh you've replaced it!"

"Yes I don't think people will take kindly to seeing bullet riddled jacket wearing soldiers pottering around their town." Dot rolled her eyes, "I'll be back in a few moments." She waved at him and walked out of the ward.

Walking down the corridor quietly she turned into another ward and crossed her arms. "Captain honestly you need to listen to the nurses left to look after you. You aren't allowed to just go on a nice walk when you feel the need to."

"I think someone just got a telling off." Charlie said while smirking at James. "Hello Dotty, how nice of you to visit us today."

"Hello Charlie," Dot waved at him and then smiled and said hello to Jamie. "Right you two, maybe not you." Dot said while pointing at Charlie and Jamie and then shaking her head at James. "How would you like to come into town?"

"You mean we get momentary freedom from here? Yes please." Charlie rubbed his hands together happily.

"Why can't I come?" James asked generally confused, she smiled slowly and then shook her head.

"You can, if you return to the ward right now and get dressed." Dot smiled and laughed at how quickly James attempted to jump out of the chair.

"Your uniforms are in the trunks at the ends of your beds. You both remember the ward where James is? Good, all right once you're both ready come down there and then we'll leave." She smiled and nodded towards the door. "Get moving Captain."

"You're a very bossy woman has anyone ever told you that?" James questioned while walking beside her and back to the ward where he should be technically resting.

She laughed and nodded slowly, "I'm only bossy when I'm working. And also when patients tend to go against what I say."

"Do you blame me? No offence to Arthur or Percy's company." James said quickly thinking that Dot would take that as a sign of him getting bored with their company. Far from it really, he enjoyed their company. But he really did miss talking to his two best friends.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Dot shook her head slowly, the way everyone acted was like they had never been outside before. Honestly, she stood on a street corner watching fully grown men potter around like they had never been in a small town before.

Letting out a quiet sigh she turned and walked into the shops, pulling out a small shopping list she took to walking around the small shop.

"You come from the manor on the hill eh?" A man behind the counter questioned, Dot presumed he was the shop keeper. She slowly nodded and put the shopping list back into her bag as she pulled out her purse.

"What's it like up there? Never been there personally. The owners are to arrogant for my liking you see."

"It's very spacious but I highly doubt much of the original furnishings are still in there." Dot answered, the grey haired man let out a laugh and put her shopping in two brown paper bags.

"I shouldn't laugh really, both their sons got listed." The man shook his head slowly and accepted the money Dot held out to him.

"Where to?" The man shook his head as an answer, that seemed to indicate that he either wasn't sure or wouldn't like to say where. "Thank you," Dot smiled and picked up her bags and walked out of the shop. Walking over the army truck which they'd all driven down in, Dot opened the door and put the shopping in the front.

There was no way she'd trust a load of soldiers sitting in the back with her shopping.

Slamming the door shut and turning away she crossed her arms. Eyeing up a pub she rolled her eyes, it didn't take much figuring out where everyone had gone.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she walked steadily over and into the pub. Sure enough, most of the men were in here.

"Can you please try and go easy on the drink?" Dot questioned in a hard tone. "You lot are on lord knows what medication." She put her hands on her hips and watched as they all saluted her and said they'd behave.

It didn't fill her with much confidence. "I wouldn't even bother if I were you, want a drink sister?" Arthur asked while putting a arm around her shoulders. Dot looked up at him, "Take that as no. Don't look like that! You bring us all to a town where there's a pub...what do you expect us to do?"

"Just don't get to drunk." Dot rolled her eyes and exited the building, she walked up to where Jamie was walking out of what looked like a bookshop.

"Buy anything good?"

"No," Jamie looked a little disheartened and eyed the shop up which they were walking away from. "I take it you are having trouble?"

"Hm," Dot nodded and smiled wryly she entwined her hands together and leant her head against them. "Face it, they're not going to listen to one nurse."

"This whole thing wasn't thought out very well I have to admit." Jamie stated while eyeing up the pub.

"Feel free to go have a drink Major. Everyone else is." Dot rolled her eyes.

"You're not."

"Jamie I'm on duty, I can't be getting drunk while I'm on duty." Dot shook her head, "Charlie is in there with Arthur." This was enough to make a blank expression flit onto his face.

"I dearly hope they don't start singing. Arthur's drunk singing is...horrid." Dot scratched the back of her neck worriedly. Shaking her head slowly she smiled up at him, "Bye Jamie I'm off exploring." Dot walked lightly away from his side and pulled her nurse cap off. Folding it up she quickly darted across the road to the truck and threw it in there.

Looking around she wasn't really spoilt for choice of places to visit here in the town. There was a newsagents, a little grocer shop which she'd already been in, a pub and then there was a post office. The rest of the buildings were quite cosy looking houses.

Sure enough the inhabitants of the houses and of the town had flocked out to eye the soldiers up, that was why the pub suddenly found itself overly busy with customers.

Walking forward Dot kicked her booted feet along the pavement and avoided walking into any of the idle people who were eyeing up the army truck.

Raising an eyebrow she eyed up a small park and instantly walked towards it. Technically she should be keeping an eye on the soldiers. But they were all in one place, drinking and having fun. Sure Dot knew she would most likely get in trouble for letting them consume alcohol, but in her personal opinion they deserved it.

Finding a large tree Dot walked quickly up to it and sat down, leaning her back against it she shut her eyes and enjoyed the light breeze which was about.

Hearing a quiet cough Dot opened her eyes and looked at a shadow which was stretching over the ground, looking up and to the side she smiled at James. He was perhaps the only person who wasn't in the pub.

Dot shook her head, Jamie was right, this whole excursion wasn't thought out to well.

James stiffly sat down and looked at her, "You look troubled. Before you even try and deny it need I remind you of what a awful liar you are?" She smiled slowly at his words and nodded slowly.

"Mmhm, I'm not troubled...really, just...everyone is going to return back to the hospital on stretchers because they'll be to drunk to walk."

"Is that honestly all that's bothering you?" James inquired.

"Well," Dot fidgeted and looked up at the sky. "I was thinking."

"You do that a lot."

"I do," she grinned sheepishly and nodded. James looked from her and then to the sky he was patiently waiting for her to continue.

"When you asked me earlier what was wrong. And I said I'd tell you later I never did."

"Technically now is later Dorothy." James corrected while reaching up and taking his cap off. In all honesty he was shocked to see all his uniform in the trunk at the end of his bed. Truth be told he had been curious to know what was in it but just never got round to opening it up. Not only was all his uniform in there but it had also been replaced by a new one.

"It's just...there's only five of you." She looked at him, "It made me feel a little sad."

James nodded slowly and put his cap on her head, she smiled and peeked out from underneath it. "Sure there are only five of us here, that does not mean that there aren't anymore of the cavalry at another hospital." James smiled and shook his head, "It doesn't go with your uniform, can I have my cap back?"

"You're the one who put it on me." Dot said and then swatted his hands away when he went to take it off of her head. "Nah-huh, no, shoo," she swatted his hands away. Soon getting tired of defending herself she stood up and walked lightly off.

Hearing footsteps behind her she lifted the cap up and looked at James who was walking casually after her.

"Can I help you with something Captain Nicholls?"

"Yes you can," James nodded. "It seems like you have my cap Nurse Blake. May I have it back?"

"Hum," Dot put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "But you gave it to me."

"And I would like it back."

"But I want to wear it, it's comfy. A lot more comfier than that helmet I tried on." Dot smiled and flicked it up off of her face.


	32. Chapter 32

32

James took a step forward and waved a hand in Dorothy's direction. "I asked nicely."

"You asked nicely twice." Dorothy smiled and rocked on her heels. "So what, third time is going to be nasty? Or...you're going to go all scary serious Captain on me just to get this back?" Dorothy questioned while pointing a finger at the cap which was still sitting comfortably on her head.

James rolled his eyes, "You're so dramatic." She laughed lightly and turned on her heels. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"For a nice walk around the park, care to accompany me James?" Dorothy looked over her shoulder at him and smiled lightly. He nodded slowly and walked quickly to catch up with her. Although when he reached her side he made a swipe for his cap.

This action just prompted Dorothy to jog a few steps in front of him. She turned and wagged a finger at him. The last thing she really expected and that much was obvious was for him to break into a slow run towards her.

She even let out a surprised yelp, that just clarified to James how unexpected this move was. But then Dorothy turned on her heels and ran off, she was a lot quicker than him. Sure if he wasn't injured he would have caught up with her.

But he couldn't run to fast because his chest would hurt. Despite being a lot better the wounds on his chest were still being problematic, he wished they'd hurry and heal already.

Stopping running and trying to regulate his breathing James looked at Dorothy when she appeared by his side and put a gentle hand on his back. "Come on," she whispered while tentatively leading him over to a bench and sitting down.

After a few moments he was breathing normally, "James please take it easy. The next time you want to go on a gentle sprint please warn me." Dorothy smiled.

"But that'd blow the element of surprise." James leant his head in his hands and looked up when she had wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leant her head against his. Dorothy smiled and moved away from him but only slightly.

"Better?"

"Much," James nodded and reached up to take the cap off of her head. She shook her hair and watched him put it back on.

"It looks much better on you." Dorothy smiled and linked her arm with his and leant her head back against his shoulder.

* * *

Dot had been right, most of the men had to get aided out of the army truck once they had all reached the hospital.

Standing and looking up at a stern pale blue eyed woman who was in her early fifties Dot winced. "How could you let them all go in there? I'm all for a little celebrating but this is ridiculous." Matron said while waving a hand at a pair of men who were trying their hardest to walk in a straight line down the corridor.

"Well you see-"

"Nurse Blake the next time you are instructed to go to town I am suggesting you take someone else with you."

"In Nurse Blake's defence she did try and stop them." Jamie said while appearing at Dot's side. She frowned and looked up at him and his blatant lie.

Matron seemed to mentally debate with herself there, how could she possibly contradict the words of a Major? _Good luck to her if she wanted to try_, Dot thought while looking idly down at the floor. She took to counting the amount of little blue squares which were in the main white square of the tile.

"You are off duty now Nurse Blake, we'll forget about it this time. Go get out of uniform and get some rest." With that Matron turned and walked away, the heels on her shoes could be heard clacking down the corridor.

"What a charming woman."

"Jamie you saved me."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jamie stated simply while crossing his arms and looking down at her. Dot smiled and wagged a finger up at him.

"You liar."

"Oh come now Dorothy," Jamie said while walking down the corridor back to the ward where he was currently staying. Dot jumped and walked quickly after him.

"Like you would prefer to stand and get a nice telling off like a little child." Jamie waved a hand casually in her direction. "It was the least I could do."

"Well thank you," she smiled and left him to enter the ward while she ran quickly up the stairs which led up to the nurses living space.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you for reading, reviewing and fav'ing...and all the other little nitty gritty bits xD_

* * *

33

"You are not allowed up here sir," a voice said from the doorway.

Dot ran her fingers through her curls and frowned. Walking around the corner from where her bed sat she smiled at the doorway.

"It's all right Jen," Dot put a hand on Jen's shoulder, she made a huffing noise seemingly not happy that she had been foiled in turning away a wandering soldier.

But in truth, only the nurses and doctors were allowed up on the third level of the building. The second and first floors were for patients only.

"Did you take a wrong turn somewhere Captain?" Dot smiled, crossed her arms and leant against the door frame. She could hear Jen pottering around behind her, Dot also knew full well the nurse would be looking over in their direction every so often.

"Partially," James admitted and looked over her shoulder. Dot tiptoed and popped into his line of vision, he smiled slowly and turned away. Walking down the corridor the two of them stopped near a large window and looked out at the fields which made up most of the manors grounds.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Well I did admittedly go exploring." James confessed.

Dot pulled a dramatic expression and clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Heaven forbid!"

"Oh be quiet," he smiled and nudged her shoulder lightly, Dot laughed and nodded at him to continue.

"I accidentally found a set of stairs and then another set and then low and behold here I am."

"What a interesting tale." Dot sighed and leant her hands against the windowsill. "You can't keep coming up here, only if this is the first time. Matron will nag some more, and...well I don't want to be subjected to another lecture."

"Jamie told me what happened."

"Well it technically isn't wholly my fault. Someone else should have been with me. How was I meant to stop nearly ten soldiers from seemingly getting drunk?" Dot pointed at herself, "I am after all just one nurse." Smiling and looking down the corridor she frowned.

Making a thoughtful clicking noise she walked away from the window and walked past James, he turned on his heels and followed after her.

"Dorothy where are you going?"

"Exploring." She answered simply with a smile. "Are you seriously telling me that if you hadn't been caught out you wouldn't still be roaming the corridors?" James didn't answer which caused her to smile even more.

Stopping and holding out her hand James didn't hesitate to put his hand in hers. He just wasn't expecting Dot to pull him forward and walk quickly down the remainder of the corridor.

"You are off duty now?" James questioned breaking the peaceful silence which surrounded them.

Dot nodded slowly, "I'm meant to resting apparently."

"Hm," James hummed thoughtfully and looked at her. "Yes exploring your temporary home is resting." She laughed lightly at this and eyed up a nearby door.

It was the only door in the corridor down from the nurses living space. The two looked at each other and then curiously eyed up the door.

James reached out with his spare hand and turned the handle. "It's unlocked," he stated while removing his hand. "That is strange."

"Why?"

"I have to admit I may have tried venturing into rooms I passed. Quite a few were locked."

"James Nicholls you nosy person you!" Dot said dramatically while tapping him on the arm. "But if what you say is true, then this door must be very special to be unlocked."

"A special door, yes that makes so much sense Dorothy." James smiled and reached out to turn the handle again. Giving the door a gentle nudge it easily swung on its hinges.

Beyond the door was a narrow stair case, yet again the two looked at each other and gave the narrow stair way a curious once over.

"You don't think this leads to a creepy attic covered in spider webs do you? I really don't like spiders, or cobwebs...or attics now that I think over it." Dot said while looking up at James.

"I have never known a attic to have a set of stairs leading up to it. Don't most attics involve having to climb up a ladder?"

"I don't think the way to get to an attic matters really. I have to point out that we are just delaying our exploration."

"Lets go then shall we?" James smiled and slowly let go of her hand, he tentatively walked up the narrow stair way and put a hand on the wall. It trailed up the cold brickwork, looking over his shoulder he rolled his eyes.

Dot stood in the door way smiling up at him. "Are you going to come up too? Or are you just going to stay down there looking highly suspicious?"

"Me, suspicious? You must be talking about another nurse." Dot smiled and gave a shrug. She stepped foot onto the first step and turned and shut the door. There was minimum light in the stair way, the two of them ventured up slowly and quietly, just in case someone was up here.

Coming to another door James reached out and turned the handle, giving the door a push it swung open and the two of them were momentarily blinded.

The afternoon sun beamed down and shone brightly, walking up the final step James turned and looked quickly at Dot, and then back at the surroundings they now found themselves in.

"We're on the roof." Dot said a little confused, "I didn't even know we could get onto the roof."

"Now you do," James smiled and walked towards the brickwork railing. Dot shut the door and walked quickly after him.

"Wow," she sighed and leant her arms against the railing. "You can see everything from here. Over there is the town, then there's the harbour. Over there is the neighbouring town," Dot pointed out the three things she had spoke about.

"How far away is the other town?"

"Ten minutes if that." Dot looked up at him while shielding her eyes from the sun.

James didn't have the problem of getting blinded, he was still wearing his cap. Leaning his hands against the railing in front of him he briefly looked at the woman beside him.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him and then back at the scenery in front of them.

James pondered over his words and turned to look at her, Dot looked up at him curiously. "Are you all right?" Dot asked quietly, she didn't quite like the highly thoughtful expression which he had.

"I'm fine," James reassured her, she smiled and nodded. "Dorothy would you perhaps like to accompany me into town?"

"We just got back."

James rolled his eyes, "I meant just us two."

"Oh," Dot said wide eyed and looked from him to the scenery then back again. "Oh!" She put her hands over her mouth, James shook his head at her dramatic moment.

"Yes," she answered eventually after the initial shock of being asked out on a date had sunk in. James smiled lightly, which in turn made her smile too.

Dot jumped when something got placed on her head, looking up at the cap she peeked out from underneath it. "Please don't run off with it again." James said while running a hand through his hair. She nodded slowly and linked her arm with his loosely, the two stayed on the roof for a few more minutes before deciding to venture back down into the manor.


	34. Chapter 34

34

"Ow."

"I've not even done anything."

"Anticipation." Arthur confessed and smiled. "Am I a bad patient?"

"You're annoying."

"Ow."

"Arthur stop being annoying! I've not done anything yet."

"Yet."

"Arty can you shut up and let Nurse Blake do her job?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the curtain which parted the two beds. He could already imagine Percy glaring at him. Arthur knew Percy was fond of his sister, she was about the only nurse who would freely tackle the task of changing his bandages. Although when Arthur pondered over it, that was a very odd reason to be fond of someone. Be fair, they all were friends, sometimes there didn't need to be a strict reason to like someone.

"Yes all right – ow!" Arthur winced and started a wriggle on the bed.

Dot stood smiling triumphantly holding scissors in one hand and the dressing which had come off of his arm in the other hand.

"You little sadist."

"I'm not a sadist, that's a horrible thing to even say about your sister." Dot shook her head disapprovingly and put the scissors and dressing down. Picking up a cloth and a bottle she turned and looked at him.

"This will hurt."

"You're a sadist. Why else would you freely become a nurse? I mean come on, think of all the other professions mother and father wanted you to go into. Makes sense now, they knew of your sadistic nature."

"Arthur, be quiet." Dot narrowed her eyes at him. "You rambling in fear is quite hilarious though."

"What other professions did your parents want you to go into Nurse Blake?" Percy questioned thinking it would be a good time to stop the siblings from arguing anymore.

"The Land Army, although farming...well, that would be a learning curve." Dot confessed and watched Arthur pull a pained face, quickly placing a clean dressing over his wound she bound a bandage around it and smiled.

"Well done Arthur, one down."

"How many more to go?"

"Twelve? Thirteen perhaps." Dot shrugged, "Then there was a post office position," with this Percy pushed open the curtain.

"You...in a post office? Couldn't imagine it."

"I think she'd be all right there," Arthur said while his voice got steadily higher in pitch thanks to Dot removing a dressing.

"He only says that because he doesn't like the idea of you being surrounded by all of this." Percy nodded and rubbed his eye.

Dot and Arthur looked at each other and nodded slowly, neither of them could disagree with Percy's words. Yet neither of them had anything to add to it.

* * *

"Open slowly."

"You have very curly hair Nurse Blake." Harry stated and blinked slowly. "Your eyes are very strange green."

"Thank you Harry." Dot smiled at him and put the bandages on the trolley beside her. "Now I have say this because if I don't I'll get a lecture and you'll suffer listening to this anyway." She rolled her eyes and pulled off the gloves slowly.

"Avoid bright lights, that means no going out and avoid natural lighting. I know how much this may annoy you, but your eyes need to first adjust to the lighting in here." Dot drummed her fingers on the trolley and smiled.

"Any questions?"

"How long before I can go outside?"

"Perhaps a day." Dot shrugged, Harry sighed and leaned his head back against his pillows and looked up at the ceiling.

"You'll get back out there soon though." She smiled and turned away from the bed. "See you later Harry." Dot exited the ward and walked along the corridor, turning the corner into a small room she took to sorting out the items on the trolleys surface.

The old bandages got thrown into a container for incineration the bandages which hadn't been used got placed back on a shelf. Bottles of iodine got placed back in a cabinet alongside other vials. Once everything was back in place or had been disposed of, Dot took to giving the trolley a quick wipe over.

Nodding happily with this little task she turned on her heels and walked out of the room. She was now at a slight loss.

Her only task of the day was to see to the blinded men which she had arrived back in England with. Harry and his comrades had all healed roughly at the same time. This meant that they all had their vision back, only they would be looking around the darkened ward for a day.

Clapping her hands together and taking to walking down the corridor she stopped when Percy and Arthur seemed to be sneaking out from their ward and walked down the corridor.

Raising an eyebrow Dot stood and watched them walk away, shaking her head slowly she walked quickly and quietly after them. She was admittedly curious as to what they were both up to. Dot had to admit that she never thought Percy would be the type of person to sneak off.

If anything Percy was one of few patients who actually listened to the medical care.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Stalking her brother and friend didn't amount to anything, they were just sneaking off to the garden. The manor had two main fields out the front, but around the back of it was a garden – which in its own right was a big field like the ones out the front – this garden was littered with flowers, trees and a pond.

Leaning against the door frame Dot raised an eyebrow as Arthur sat down on the bench and helped Percy sit beside him.

She felt a little disheartened, Dot wanted to catch them out doing something which they shouldn't be doing. But all the two were doing was sitting enjoying the cool morning sun. Letting out a short sigh she turned and walked back into the building.

There wasn't any point trying to get the two of them to come back in, not only that but fresh air had healing abilities all of its own.

Dot stopped and frowned, hearing a set of voices she didn't recognise she walked forward and peered into a room.

There were a group of soldiers sitting on beds, they were all getting seen to by nurses. In total there was about ten of them.

She hadn't realized that some new patients had even been admitted in. Her peering soon got noticed and she jumped when a man appeared in front of her.

"Hello," Dot frowned, his accent wasn't one she recognised.

"Morning," she replied and narrowed her eyes sceptically. "Where are you from?"

This caused the man to grin, he ran a hand through his black short hair and crossed his arms. "From across the pond."

"You're American?" Dot questioned, the man nodded. That was why she didn't recognise the accent. She had never heard an American accent before in her life, nor had she ever talked with an American until now.

"Say what are you doing hiding in the corridor?"

"I'm passing by." Dot answered and took a step back.

"I'm Matthew." The man now known as Matthew said while sticking out his hand.

Dot gave him another sceptical look. "Nurse Blake."

"Do you have a first name?" Matthew asked while smiling again.

"No," Dot smiled, Matthew obviously found her avoidance funny and laughed. "I have patients to see to. I suggest going back in there, a doctor or nurse will need to see to you." She smiled, took a step back and shuffled off down the corridor.

Dot didn't like him, crossing her arms she popped into a ward and could already hear Charlie rambling on about something.

"Good lord Dotty what is with that face?" Charlie questioned and then let out a surprised sound when she sat down on the bed and almost sat down on his legs. Charlie quickly wriggled out of the way and looked at her.

"Have you ever taken a disliking towards someone for no apparent reason?"

"Elaborate please Dorothy." Jamie said while swinging his legs over the bed and looking at her.

She stopped pouting thoughtfully and looked at the two. She frowned realizing that James was not in here, that was odd because he was not in the other ward either.

"I just had a brief fleeting conversation with someone but I can't pin down why I don't like him."

"Did he say anything to offend you?" Charlie questioned, she shook her head. "I'm sure the reason will dawn on you soon." He smiled, Dot smiled too and jumped off of the bed. Quickly excusing herself she walked down the corridor.

Her walk was going fine until bumping into someone. Landing on the floor Dot let out a annoyed noise while standing up, she ignored the hand which was inclined down at her for the simple reason being; "Matthew, you're not meant to be exploring." She said in a hard tone.

"Can't help myself really, it's such an interesting building." Matthew said, Dot made a thoughtful noise and looked over his shoulder.

Sure enough behind him the other American soldiers were pottering out from the temporary ward where they were. Shaking her head she looked up at him, Matthew smiled down at her.

Turning on her heels she walked off and frowned when a set of footsteps followed after her. Looking over her shoulder she frowned even more. "Matthew please stop following me."

"But you're an interesting woman."

"You don't know me." Dot reasoned and started walking up the stairs, sure enough he followed after her.

"Well-" Matthew got cut off.

"Hello Dorothy," Dot resisted the urge to just fling her arms around James and thank him for his timing.

Smiling and turning to look at him she smiled, "Hello James." Dot also resisted the urge to tell him to move away from the third floor stairs. Clearly someone had been up to the roof again.

James walked down the remaining stairs and looked at the two of them. His expression turned rather blank when his blue eyes set on Matthew.

"Hello," Matthew said overly happy, Dot took a step back and ended up nearly hiding behind James.

"Hello," James replied indifferently. Dot raised an eyebrow, she was expecting some sort of verbal conversation to happen. But instead the two soldiers stood staring at each other, she was confused, she was also trying to figure out what was actually happening.

In the end though Matthew's smile dropped and he turned on his heels and walked off. Dot had to admit that he wasn't walking so lightly anymore, in fact it seemed to take extra effort to even lift his legs to walk.

James turned and looked at her, Dot still looked utterly confused yet looked at him. "I'm so confused."

"I can see that." James smiled and loosely crossed his arms, Dot shook her head and went to say something. He raised an eyebrow at her and awaited for her to talk, in the end she just shook her head and pointed from him, to Matthew's retreating form and then back again.

"What did I just witness?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you. What are you up to now Dorothy?" James smiled changing the conversation with such ease.

"Nothing," she admitted and then wagged a finger up at him. "Actually you are booked in to have your bandages changed." James frowned and didn't look to pleased with her words.

"Not what you wanted to hear James?"

"No."

"Were you perhaps suggesting venturing out to town?"

"I was going to."

"We can go afterwards." Dot smiled and linked her arm with his, James smiled and nodded. "That's if you feel up to it."


	36. Chapter 36

36

While James took to tackling the buttons on his uniform jacket Dorothy wandered around the treatment room getting things together.

"You managed to sneak up onto the roof again hm?"

"Yes," James admitted although there wasn't much point to. "I was actually looking for you." This caused Dorothy to smile, and also for a small colouring to flit onto her cheeks.

She waved her hands at him, he put one of his in hers and watched as she took to cutting away the bandages.

"I was in Harry's ward. Him and his friends have their vision back."

"That's good to hear." James smiled and looked at his hand.

"You're free of one bandage." Dorothy smiled and held onto his wrist and pulled his hand back so it was near her, picking up a gauze dressing she wiped it over his hand. The scrapes and cuts which were on his hand had healed, there were light pink marks though of where the injuries had been.

"It feels weird," James said while wriggling his fingers. He was free of having bandages around his hands. He had only just got used to the gauze material being wrapped around them. Now that it was gone it felt strange.

"James?"

"Yes?"

Dorothy nodded her head and pointed to his shirt, he had after all only taken off his uniform jacket. From there he had partially rolled his shirt sleeves up enough for Dorothy to snip away at the bandages around his hands.

The two looked at each other and then he took to trying to undo the buttons. The bandages around his arms really did restrict his movements.

James jumped when a pair of gloved hands appeared in his line of vision and helped him out. He looked up at Dorothy, she smiled lightly and stepped back. Managing to wriggle out of his green shirt James sighed heavily.

He was mentally preparing, from the last time these bandages got changed it was truly the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

Dorothy walked around the bed he was sitting on and took to sorting out the back of it. "Sit back and get comfortable."

"Comfortable," James shook his head yet pushed himself up to lean against the back. Leaning his head against it he looked up at the ceiling. "Trying to get comfortable is impossible."

"I'm sorry James."

"It isn't your fault." He looked at her quickly as she took to cutting away at the bandages around his arm.

"Can I ask you something?" Dorothy's eyes quickly flitted to look at him. James nodded slowly yet gritted his teeth when she slowly pulled the bandage and dressing away.

"What happened?"

"Do you honestly need me to say?"

"Yes," Dorothy held his arm in her hands and inspected the wounds.

"You were right to be bothered," James said, she looked at him and then turned to get some items off of the trolley.

"We didn't stand a chance, as defeatist as that sounds." James spoke quietly, Dorothy looked at him and took to cleaning his injuries this caused him to cease talking for a moment.

"It's horrid." Dorothy said, "War and all the things which get created to injure the opposition." She let out a sigh while quickly bandaging his arm up. "Done." Pushing the trolley around to the other side she took to cutting away the bandages on his other arm.

"You know I said that there could be other cavalrymen in another hospital?" James questioned, Dorothy nodded slowly. "I don't think there is. After what happened to us it is a miracle that we're still here."

"Never lose hope James." Dorothy smiled and looked up at him.

"Are you having an optimistic moment there Dorothy?"

"Perhaps," she grinned and looked to the door when a nurse walked in. The two of them got briefly looked at before the nurse disappeared again. Rolling her eyes in James's direction she smiled, "That was awkward."

"Just a little bit." James agreed, "What happened at your end?"

"Hm," Dorothy pulled a face and finished wrapping his arm up. She sat down on the edge of the bed and let him have a breather. "It was eye opening." Dorothy said slowly and thoughtfully.

James propped himself up on the bed more and nodded for her to continue. This was the first time either of them had really talked about what they had experienced over there.

"As a nurse I had to have had two years experience in a hospital before I could sign up. The most I saw in there were broken bones and the odd farm accident." Dorothy shook her head slowly. "Nothing could have prepared me to witness people have to go through emergency amputations. I tell you, broken bones and farm accidents suddenly look like a walk in the park in comparison." Dorothy picked up the scissors and cut away the bandages which were around his chest.

"Do you regret signing up to help?" James questioned curiously, in all honesty it was a question which had been on his mind more or less since their first meeting.

Dorothy paused in her movements and looked at him, slowly she shook her head and smiled. "No."

"Can I question why? Most people would answer yes."

"Because I wouldn't have met you," Dorothy grinned and looked at him quickly before cleaning the injuries and taking to bandaging him up again. "Nor would I know that my brother was alive and well here." She stood up and pulled off the gloves and pushed the trolley to the end of the bed. "You are free to go James."

He sat up slowly, it would take a while to readjust to having restricting bandages on again. Reaching over and pulling his shirt on he stood up and buttoned it up. Once his shirt was all done up he picked up his jacket and turned to her.

"Dorothy would you perhaps like to accompany me into town?"

Dorothy put a hand under her chin in thought and nodded slowly, "Yes. I would very much like to." James smiled and pulled on his jacket, he watched as she quickly tidied up. Once she had she turned to him. Holding out his arm Dorothy linked an arm with his and the two quickly exited the room.


	37. Chapter 37

_Slight awww-factor popping up. No i'm being serious, i aww'd while writing this chapter (more near the end of it! n_n)_

_Thank you for reading and everything else!~_

* * *

37

The other small town which neighboured the manor was much more interesting. Both Dorothy and James couldn't figure out why they hadn't come here for their outing the other day.

There were more buildings, most of these buildings were little shops. "Oh," Dorothy said while walking away from his side.

James turned and watched as she walked up to a little shop window and took to eyeing up a dress which was in the window.

He frowned, of course she would be interested in shopping. Most women liked shopping, James walked slowly to her side.

Dorothy's attention on the dress didn't last long until she moved off to look into another shop window. Pushing some of her dark curls behind her ear she turned to him. "Are you hungry James?" She smiled and watched him walk over to where she was standing.

He looked at her thoughtfully, "You should really eat something especially after your body got put through the strain of having your bandages changed." Dot said while standing back up straight and smiling up at him.

"You are off duty right now Dorothy," James smiled and crossed his arms slowly.

"Yes I may be off duty but I am still a nurse. It is my job to look out and after you, and everyone else." Dorothy added in and then looked up at him.

"You're blushing."

"Am not."

"You really are, quite considerably at that."

"No I'm not you liar!" Dorothy exclaimed and crossed her arms and looked away at him. In fact she took to looking at anything but him, her eyes right now were fixed on the bakery window which they were standing in front of.

The two stood in silence all that could be heard was the pottering of the inhabitants of the town behind them.

James rolled his eyes when Dorothy tentatively put her hands over her cheeks. A light frown appeared on her face which caused him to smile slowly. Her green eyes slowly flitted up to look at him, "Oh be quiet you!" She exclaimed in a meant to be serious sounding tone, but instead her voice sounded like it was trying its hardest not to break into a laugh.

Dorothy went as far as childishly stomping a foot on the pavement and turned to walk off briskly. James shook his head, she was so dramatic at times he wondered if she knew of her flare of the dramatic or not.

He did feel ever so slightly guilty, he had after all embarrassed her in public. Dorothy's only thing to counter it was to walk off. She did stop however at the end of the street and turn on her heels and look at him.

She wasn't mad at him, James highly doubted Dorothy could get mad at anyone. Walking away from the bakery he put his hands in his trouser pockets and slowly walked up to where she was waiting for him.

The two looked up at each other and then got pulled from their stare off by someone exclaiming behind them. Dorothy leant away from the street lamp and watched a teenager run into a small building which looked like the towns newsagents. The teenager was the source of all the noise.

Exchanging a look the two hesitantly crossed the road and entered the building.

Leaning against the counter talking was the teenager, neither of them could hear his hushed words but the man behind the counter looked hung on every word.

Dorothy frowned and picked up a newspaper, James looked away from the counter to look at the paper in Dorothy's hand.

The headline involved the sudden withdrawal of some troops in certain parts of France and Poland, there were also articles about how many men were supposed to have died so far.

James noted Dorothy's face lose colour and a rather forlorn expression to flit onto her face. Reaching out James plucked the paper from her hands and put his arm around her shoulder and directed her out of the shop.

"Would you go back?" Dorothy piped up, James looked at her a little shocked. He wasn't expecting to have that question posed to him, least of all by Dorothy.

"I mean...if you healed up soon, would you go back? You'd have to go back, people who get discharged from the hospital then get checked over by a doctor from the army. If they're deemed in good shape and fight ready then they get shipped off again." She paused, "Of course those who suffered greater injuries can't go." Dorothy's voice was very quiet, almost a whisper. She wiped her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face.

James stopped walking and turned her to face him, keeping his hands on her shoulders he leant down to appear in her line of vision. It took her a few seconds to lift her eyes up from the floor and look at him.

"No crying now Dorothy," James said while running his thumb under her eyes. "I said I'd try and be by your side as much as possible remember?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded slowly, he smiled lightly and tapped her on the nose. Dorothy pulled a face and looked at him sternly. James laughed and stood back up straight, nodding his head to the street they were standing on he watched as she quickly wiped her eyes and commenced walking again.

"James?" Dorothy's tone was a questionable one.

Looking down at her he nodded at her slowly, "What's wrong?"

"I've just thought over something."

"Yes?"

"Well," she paused and took to twiddling her fingers, James briefly looked away from her form to the street and then back again. The inhabitants of the small town were busying themselves with their own business.

There were children running and playing in the streets. Although every so often they had to run onto the pavements to avoid a passing car.

"It's just," Dorothy paused again and ran a hand down her face. James looked at her oddly, she was being very evasive. "What you said."

"You need to be more specific Dorothy." James smiled lightly.

"The I'd try and be by your side thing."

"Yes?"

"Well," Dorothy quickly looked at him and then down at the floor. "It's just...it's like, how do I say this?" She hummed and looked up at the sky. "Very...erm, well. Coupley sounding..." Dorothy's slight embarrassed induced ramble trailed off.

James's eyes widened only a fraction, when he thought over it she was right. "Oh." He said and the two of them turned the corner and walked into a park. There were some children in here playing football. There were other children, groups of little girls, who were sitting on plaid blankets having what seemed to be teddy bear picnics.

They both sat down near a willow tree, the draping green foliage shielded them off slightly from the surrounding park and the happy children and walking adults.

James mulled over his thoughts and slowly turned to look at Dorothy. She sat with her knees to her chest and her arms leaning against her knees, her chin was leant against her forearms.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes?" Her eyes flicked and looked at him sidewards, straightening out her legs she turned and looked at him.

"Would you," James started to say, Dorothy stopped picking at blades of grass and looked at him with interested green eyes. "Like to be my girlfriend?" He said quietly and looked at Dorothy, her expression went rather blank which didn't fill him with much confidence.

Slowly though a smile broke out on her face, and that smile soon turned into a little grin. James smiled lightly to and let out a surprised sound when Dorothy had flung her arms around his neck and sat holding onto him as tightly as she could.

"Dorothy I hate to say this but please loosen your grip, you're sort of hurting me." James said while shutting his eyes and leaning his head against hers. She did as he said and nudged her head against his shoulder.

"I have to ask, does this count as an answer, the answer being yes?" James questioned, Dorothy nodded her head and leaned away from him.

"Yes," she said despite confirming his question with a nod. James smiled and leant his forehead against hers. Dorothy shut her eyes but kept a tight grip on his jacket as if he was going to suddenly disappear.


	38. Chapter 38

_All right, lets finish this date...in all its cute-squiggy-ness!~_

_Thank you for reading, and reviewing and everything else. Two chapters in one day again - reason for this; i'm on a roll xD_

* * *

38

"It's not!" James tilted his head to the side and looked at Dorothy who just exclaimed and lay beside him with her arms crossed. "I say it's more like a robin."

"That's very specific." James stated and looked back up at the sky. The two stayed under the willow tree for a few more minutes before venturing out and taking to laying in the afternoon sun.

Luckily with the time of day it was, there wasn't any chance of them nearly getting blinded by the bright light in the sky.

Much like that time back in the first army base, they were trying to find shapes within the clouds.

"Cat." Dorothy said while waving a hand up at a cloud.

It was silent in the park now that most of the children had gone home. There were however still quite a few soldiers and other people walking about the park. The park looked like it was about the size of one of the fields back at the manor.

It was very much like what everyone considered to be the garden back at the manor. Many trees and a pond were in the parks surroundings. As the day went on more uniformed men seemed to appear, some were in groups then there were the odd one or two which were in the company of a woman. The woman of course looked utterly devastated but grateful that the company she had was with her.

James and Dorothy watched these people interested. "I'd be like that if I didn't go with you and Arthur, you realize this?" She had commented when one woman had practically broken down in the arms of a soldier.

James didn't answer, mainly because she was right. But then a part of him still wasn't wholly happy that she had gone over with them.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, James slowly looked at her. "I guess we should get back shouldn't we?"

"We don't have to go."

"James where else are we meant to go?" Dorothy laughed lightly and looked back up at the sky.

James slowly and stiffly sat up and then stood up. Brushing himself down he held a hand out to her, Dorothy put her hand in his and got helped to stand.

She leant down and picked up his jacket, they had yet again tried using it as a pillow. It didn't do a very good job though. Holding it out she watched as James slowly put it on and took to doing up the buttons.

"Come on then," he said while looking up at her and nodding to the exit of the park. Dorothy smiled and nodded slowly, holding lightly onto his hand they walked slowly out of the park.

A light frown flitted onto Dorothy's face as she looked around the little town. "You hear that?" She questioned.

James slowly nodded and led her down the street, the two ended up stopping in front of a community hall. From within the hall however music played, with the music came laughter and voices.

James looked at her Dorothy, she smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "No."

"But we've danced before Dorothy, why is here any different?"

"This is in public."

"What you're not up for public dancing?"

"James you make it sound like it's your hobby!" Dorothy laughed and then let out a whining noise when he led her into the hall.

"Just think of it in this way," James said while turning and looking at her. "What other way would you want to end the day?" He asked while gently holding onto her, Dorothy pouted childishly yet didn't resist or break away from him or avoid dancing.

James smiled triumphantly, "You do have a point." She answered his question while leaning her head against his shoulder. "I have to say Captain you are very good at dancing." Dorothy said while moving away from his shoulder and looking up at him.

"Nurse Blake you are not to bad at dancing either." He retorted and leant his forehead against hers, she laughed lightly and tiptoed slightly to quickly and lightly kiss him. "You're blushing again."

"Am not!"

"Honestly Dorothy you really are." James smiled, Dorothy made a humming noise and leant her head back against his shoulder. He laughed quietly, her embarrassed moments were rather endearing to witness.

* * *

The two of them stayed in the community hall for the rest of the evening until everyone got politely asked to leave so they could close it up.

Dot pulled her dark cardigan more around herself. If she hadn't changed before they came out sure enough she would be warm. Her nurses uniform was a lot thicker than it looked. Looking down at her dark purple dress she frowned, for once she regretted not staying in uniform.

She jumped when something got placed over her shoulders. Looking down at a familiar green jacket her eyes slowly looked up at James.

"You were shivering." He reasoned simply and put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you cold?"

"That doesn't matter." James looked at her. "If I am cold what are you going to do? Perhaps give me your cardigan for warmth?"

"Hm," Dot hummed and looked at him. Slowly she grinned, "I am all up for sharing, but no. You can have your jacket back. Out of the two of us it's more important you're warm than me."

"Dorothy?" James said in a questionable tone, she looked up at him and slowly nodded for him to continue. He shook his head slowly deciding to not say what he was going to.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"It's very gentlemanly of you to give me your jacket." She smiled and looked at the slightly wooded path they were walking down. Dot was all up for walking into town, when it was sunny and warm. But now it was dark and cold she really debated whether they did a wise move.

"You are very welcome," James smiled and looked at her quickly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She answered a little to quickly, James frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. Rolling her eyes and wriggling her arms into his jacket she crossed her arms loosely.

"This path reminds me of one I had to go down with Fletcher and the ambulance." She looked at James quickly, his eyes saddened a little.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Dot answered honestly, he looked at her dubiously. "Truthfully, nothing happened. It was dark, creepy and covered in trenches and barbed wire."

"And you call that nothing."

"...Rather nothing yes." Dot looked at him and smiled, "It's all right though because that is a memory, and I won't see those surroundings ever again."

"As a nurse surely you know it isn't wise to repress things." James stated and suffered getting nudged to the side. "I am injured here."

"Oh now you want to play the part of the patient?" She laughed and shook her head. James smiled and put a arm around her shoulder. "Why did we walk?"

"Because we're silly Dorothy, that is why." James looked down at her, she laughed and nodded. Leaning her head against his shoulder she let out a quiet sigh. The two continued to walk down the path quietly towards the manor.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Hearing exclaiming Dot looked around confused. She was currently sitting next to Arthur outside in the garden. Percy sat on the edge of the water fountain, he heard the exclaiming too and stopped dipping his finger in the cool water to look around confused.

"Whoever is making all that fuss I dearly wish they would stop." Jamie said, he was enjoying the peace and quiet outside until the shouting from the manor rung out. Lifting up his cap, which was over his face to shield his eyes from the sun, he looked around.

"What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know Charlie, perhaps you should go and see." Jamie looked to the side where the dark haired man sat beside him.

Charlie in reply just rolled his eyes and shook the newspaper in his hands and went back to reading. Jamie smiled lightly and as sudden as the shouting started it stopped.

"That was odd." Dot looked over her shoulder and up at the windows.

"Well that nurse was very vocal was she not?" Arthur stated, Dot frowned and looked at him. He just pointed out the most obvious thing.

The exclaiming voice was female, why would one of the nurses be shouting about in the manor? It just didn't make sense.

Turning back round Dot watched as James and Harry reappeared, they were the only two people who hadn't explored the garden.

"Did you just hear all that noise?" Harry questioned while sitting slowly next to Percy.

"I have absolutely no idea-" Dot got cut off when the exclaiming had started again but only it was outside.

The group turned around and watched a blonde haired woman point in their direction. "Dot!" The curly dark haired woman stood up slowly and soon got crashed into and held tightly.

"Alice I can't breathe." Dot wheezed out while squeezing her eyes shut, being let go she coughed and rubbed her chest. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Some thanks I get for visiting you! I sent you a letter remember?"

"A letter I replied to."

"Yes but what was the main thing I asked in the letter hm?"

"You asked if I wanted to visit or if it was all right for you to come down."

"Exactly, did you answer that query? No you didn't." Alice said exasperated and flung her arms dramatically in the air.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Is that all you can say!" Alice exclaimed again, the men present all had their own separate reactions to Alice and her sudden dramatic ways. But the one reaction they all shared was wincing and pulling a face each time the blonde's voice raised.

"We have not seen each other for a month."

"Two months actually."

"Now you're just picking holes."

"No I'm stating the truth. We parted ways two months next week." Dot narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "So you are just here for a visit?"

"Gee why else would I travel to Dorset?"

"For the lovely scenery?" Arthur quipped and leaned back against the back of the bench and shot a grin up at Alice.

"Where are you based?" Dot questioned simply.

"Cardiff." Alice smiled, Dot nodded slowly she didn't know what else to ask. It seemed like Alice was rather content there.

"Cardiff?" Dot said suddenly and looked at her confused. "I thought you were going to London?"

"Nope," Alice said while making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Why not?"

"What's the one problem with the medical care here? It's the same problem which was over in France too." Alice crossed her arms and happily sat down next to Arthur.

"Understaffed."

"Exactly. Cardiff were understaffed so I got sent there." Alice smiled and looked around, "You all look well."

Percy looked at her dumbly, whereas Arthur ran a hand down his face. James and Harry shook their heads slowly, Charlie continued reading and Jamie pretended she hadn't spoken at all.

"We're getting there slowly." Dot smiled and nodded, Alice nodded happily and leaned back against the bench. "Was it you making all that noise earlier on?" Dot asked while sitting down next to Alice.

"Yes, there was a rather rude woman in there who was instructing me to leave if I wasn't visiting someone. So I explained I was here for you." Alice paused, everyone nodded for her to continue. "She then said you were on duty and wasn't free for a visit, I have to say though her manor was rather blunt and...well..rude."

"Tell me," Dot entwined her hands together and looked at her friend. "Was she about our height, with pale blue eyes, sort of greying brown hair?"

"Yes! That is her."

"Alice!" Dot whined and buried her head in her hands. "That was Matron! Oh I am so going to be in for it later."

"Pfft," Alice nudged her lightly. Dot narrowed her eyes and looked at her. "You are still suffering from lectures hm? First Nurse Harper, now Matron. My my Dot what a cruel fate this is."

"I have you know I do not suffer lectures here!"

"You suffered one the other day for accompanying us into town and then returning with half the men half drunk into a oblivion." Arthur stated and ducked away from Dot when she tried reaching around Alice and aiming a hit to his head.

"So! Are you going to show me around or do I get to wander off on my own?"

"Oh no you don't," Dot shot up alongside Alice, Alice in turn smiled widely and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets. "Erm...well actually," Dot fidgeted on the spot and looked at the small group of soldiers.

"Are you all going to behave if I leave you alone?"

"Gosh!" Arthur exclaimed, "Ditching your duties for a catch up with your friend. For shame. You are so in for a lecture later."

"Fine! You lot you are coming with us." Dot stomped a foot on the ground, reached out to clutch onto Alice's arm and trudged off dragging her friend along with her.

* * *

"So you like it in Cardiff?"

"It's all right, I think I would have preferred it if I could stay somewhere like this." Alice smiled and picked some blades of grass from the ground and flicked them into the air.

"It's nice here," Dot admitted. "Quiet and nice."

"Scenery isn't to bad is it?" Alice giggled childishly while watching a group of soldiers exit from the manor grounds and take to walking around. At the moment the two of them, and the begrudging group behind them, were sitting on the grass under a set of trees.

"Alice," Dot sighed heavily and buried her face in her knees, she was sitting with her knees to her chest so her face got lost in her nurses apron.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed and leaned back against her hands. Turning slowly she eyed up James, "Have you two finally got together? How cute, the good Captain and the plucky nurse."

"I'm not plucky."

"Yes you are you freely did things which I wouldn't have done in the line of duty."

"Shh," Dot put a finger to her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no no you cannot shush your friend this sounds juicy," Arthur said rather childishly. "That and I always love to know what courageous acts my sister does. Come now Alice, confess all I'm listening." Arthur smiled and wriggled away from his position sitting up on a branch to sitting next to Alice with a curious expression on his face.

Alice looked from one twin to the other confused. Dot had a sour expression on her face, whereas Arthur was still grinning happily at her.

"I have to say, you wouldn't want to know especially considering you disliked the fact that I was so near to danger anyway." Dot hummed and laid down on her back and looked up at the leaves above her.

"Were you being suicidal?" Arthur shuffled over and sat next to his sister.

Dot opened her eyes and looked at him. "You ask that and somehow manage to sound like I've been suicidal before."

"Dot was amazing! When other nurses were hesitant about taking the ambulances out she'd freely go out there and rescue injured men. She also complained about how the other nurses treated her horses, so she just _had_ to be the one to go out. She wasn't suicidal, if anything she was very heroic." Alice rambled and clapped her hands together. She also stared at the twins with marvel filled eyes. "So brave."

"She's creeping me out Dot. Make her stop."

"I'm slightly scared too. She's not blinking." Dot said while sitting up slowly. "Stop looking at us like that."

"All right," Alice smiled and looked up at the sky, as simple as that she dropped the subject.

"I think we should all go back in." Dot stood up and brushed herself down. "Come on." Nodding back to the manor she watched as they stood up slowly and shuffled back to the building.


	40. Chapter 40

_All right i can freely admit i am utterly confused as to how this is still managing to continue. No joke, i thought i'd honestly end up giving up xD_

_Must be the history nerd in me..it's making me continue! :D  
_

_Thank you for reading~_

* * *

40

"Come on you two," Dot happily clutched onto two sets of reigns and walked out of the stable. Fletcher and Orion walked behind her and looked around their surroundings. They were the only two horses here. There were others but they had been taken away.

Dot had fought fiercely with words that neither of the horses could be enlisted into the armies care again.

Fletcher was a nervous wreck from his experiences, not only that one of his legs had been injured from a nasty encounter with barbed wire. If the black socked horse would return to France or lord knows where Dot knew she would most likely never see him again.

If he was still recovering from his injury the only place Fletcher would end up would be in the sudden care of a butcher.

Dot would not let that happen. Orion on the other hand was not effected by his war experiences, he still stood calmly and proudly. Dot was a little jealous at how well he managed to keep himself. She knew for sure her mental state had been through ups and downs, and surely looked a state while going through her moments.

"Hey now," Dot said while pushing Fletcher's head away from her own. "What's wrong huh?" She hadn't spent any time with the two horses for a while and she had to get reused to their little quirks.

"You are fine," Dot smiled and turned to look at the shorter of the two animals. Fletcher made a sighing sound and shook his head. Crouching down Dot put her hands on his leg, she may not be a vet but she had treated it much like she would have treated a barbed wire injury on a human.

Whatever she had done, it worked. Although there was a raised scar on one of Fletcher's black socks.

"It's hurting huh?" Dot gently rubbed his leg and looked up at him. "Better?"

"You are talking to a horse, they can't understand you."

"Don't quote Perkins!" Dot exclaimed lightly while looking quickly up at James. He smiled and nodded at the two of them.

"What are you doing?"

"Massaging Fletcher's leg."

"Oh really?" James crouched down beside her, he frowned at the healing injury. "What happened?"

"Two words; barbed wire."

"Say no more," James looked up at the grey and white horse beside him which had taken to grazing. "Where are you going with these two then hm?"

"To the field over there," Dot stopped rubbing Fletcher's leg and slowly stood up. Picking up the reigns of both the horses she commenced walking again. "Hold on, why are you out here?"

James shrugged, "I half think you directed us back inside so Alice would not say anything else. I got bored that is why I am out here." James looked at her, Dot pouted and frowned lightly she took to walking and hiding beside Orion. The taller grey and white horse managed to hide her from view quite brilliantly.

"I did. Oh don't look at me like that James, I will tell you all the horrid nitty gritty things I went through over there when I want to. Same goes for Arthur, I haven't told you everything because you'll both worry."

"We worry because we care." James stated while walking around and intercepting her path. Dot stood and looked quickly down at the ground.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do not change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm merely asking."

"Fine, I am fine." James said and followed Dot as she quickly walked back to the stable. They hadn't gone to far so it didn't take to long to get back there. Opening the door she walked in and quickly gathered together some riding gear.

James pulled a hesitant expression. "James," Dot took a step forward and looked at him. He looked at her expecting to hear some sort of reassuring words. But instead Dot merely smiled lightly and held out the gear for him to take.

Taking a step forward and taking the items from Dot's outstretched hands he took to strapping everything onto Orion. Dot did the same to Fletcher and stood leaning against him, James stood holding onto Orion's reigns.

"You know you will be all right, right?" Dot asked while putting a hand on his arm. Through all the treatment he had been through the one thing he hadn't been treated for was for the possibility to get back onto a horse after the last horse he had ridden he had got shot off of.

* * *

"Now I have to say Orion is very steadfast and stubborn, Fletcher is a little...well...what was it Perkins described him as?" Dorothy paused and reached behind herself to tie her hair up. "Oh yes, skatty." At this she looked to the tawny brown horse beside her, Fletcher as a reply sighed and hung his head.

"Now now you are not skatty, you just get over excited and want to run." Dorothy shrugged. "Anyway I am rather sure you do not need me to ramble on about horses and all that considering out of the two of us you'll know more about them." Dorothy waved a hand in James' direction.

"My point of the ramble is, he is stubborn and may do the complete opposite to what you want."

"So while I'm trying to control Orion you'll be trying to stop Fletcher from wildly running off?"

"Yes, that is my point exactly!"

"And you couldn't have just said that to begin with?"

"Oh you know me James, always up for a ramble. Especially if it's over something I actually have _no _clue about and I can pretend I do." Dorothy smiled and hitched herself up into the saddle on Fletcher's back.

"Come on James," Dorothy looked at him.

Admittedly he was a little hesitant about getting back onto a horse. Orion looked at him and seemed to understand his predicament. Putting a hand on his neck James gave it a firm pat.

"Careful, you'll boost his already high ego." Dorothy laughed and ran her fingers through Fletcher's dark mane.

"He has a ego?"

"He's male, what male doesn't have a ego?" Dorothy questioned while rolling her eyes skyward and letting out a quiet laugh.

James shook his head and decided it was probably better to not answer her. Although she was right, he wouldn't tell her that. He was rather sure confirming her words would cause her ego to boost slightly too.

Slowly but surely James pulled himself into the saddle. Orion's ears perked and twitched back, he even glanced at him quickly before looking forward again. He was so different in disposition in comparison to his counter part.

Dorothy sat having to keep gently tugging the reigns to stop Fletcher from moving off. He seemed to have a mind of his own, it was a slight mystery to James how Dorothy had managed to train him to pull an ambulance.

"You all right?" She smiled at him, James looked down at himself and around and then at her. Giving her a light smile he nodded. "I would say I'd race you but I think you may lose."

"Oh really now?" James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh-huh, you'll lose."

"Want to bet on that?"

"Oh I don't need to. I just know you'd lose."

"Where has this competitive streak suddenly come from?" James queried while the two horses turned and walked casually away from the stables.

Dorothy grinned, "It's always been there." She shook her head slowly, "We shouldn't, mainly because this is the first time you've ridden since...well...yes, so a nice simple ride it is." She smiled at him and the two horses picked up their pace and trotted down the long driveway and away from the manor.


	41. Chapter 41

_General idle silliness. Regardless, thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

41

"I dislike sand."

"It's not that bad."

"Hm," Dorothy hummed, James tilted his head to the side and looked up at her. She picked up a handful of sand and watched it slip through her fingers. "Yes lets see if you'll still be up for it when it's all in your shoes." She smiled at him and looked back to their steeds.

Both Fletcher and Orion looked at the sand equally confused for a few moments before sniffing at the grass which was around.

Pushing himself to sit up, James looked around. They had managed to navigate through roads and small clusters of buildings and they had then travelled down a road which then lead to this beach.

There was no one down here and the tide was currently out. Dorothy stood up slowly and brushed herself down.

Looking up at her interested James frowned lightly. "Where are you going?"

"Rock pools," Dorothy stated and walked quickly down the small sand dune they were sitting on and made her way over to the slightly damp sand and the protruding seaweed covered rocks. Orion and Fletcher perked up and watched her walk lightly past them and over the sand leaving barely noticeable tracks.

James tilted his head to the side and leant his arms against his knees. It was rather interesting to watch how interested Dorothy was over the little habitats for the smaller sea creatures. She leant down slowly to inspect the space, once she had she stood up and carefully manoeuvred over to stand on another seaweed covered rock.

All seemed well until James jumped up and ran over to where Dorothy was last standing. As much as he shouldn't laugh he couldn't help it.

Dorothy had slipped and fell and now sat in one of the rock pools, "While you laugh hysterically can you help me up?" She questioned while holding onto her arm, James quietened his laughter and reached down to pick her up.

Only he wasn't expecting to have water splashed up at him, running a hand down his face he looked at her. "That was revenge for laughing at me." Dorothy smiled innocently, "Can you help me up now?"

"Well I don't know..."

"Pretty please." She smiled again, James steadied his footing and picked her slowly up from her sitting position, the sudden strain on his arms made them ache horribly but he managed to pick her up none the less, through ignoring the tugging and pulling pain. Managing to somehow walk on the slippery rocks with her in his arms, James put her back on solid ground when they arrived back to where they were previously sitting.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, Dorothy narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Couldn't you have asked that earlier on instead of laughing at me? That was mean of you."

"Like you wouldn't have laughed if I was in your position."

"I would have, I may have even pointed and laughed."

"That's polite of you Dorothy, honestly, you're such a polite lady."

"And you're such a gentleman for laughing at me, and then helping me." Dorothy laughed lightly but nodded. "I hurt my wrist, but it's nothing to bad. Twisted it as I tried to steady my fall, one of my ankles sort of hurts too now that I sit and ponder over it." She pulled a face and reached down to rub her ankle.

Looking up she set her eyes on the sea and the sun glistening off of it. "I like it here." She looked at him. James nodded agreeing with her, he couldn't really disagree with her. As far as places to stay, this was definitely a nice place. The people – although a little nosy about having soldiers around – were polite and pleasant and very welcoming. There were many small towns to venture into and explore.

All in all James didn't really want to leave. But somehow a feeling niggled at him that perhaps one day he'd have to. At this thought he quickly glanced at Dorothy, she was rubbing her wrist slowly. She let out a surprised sound when he had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Frowning lightly she looked up at him. "James are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he smiled. Dorothy looked at him dubiously. "You like it here, so do I. The company helps to make the whole place a lot more enjoyable too." James said and looked at her, tapping her on the nose he smiled as she fidgeted and frowned at him lightly.

"James have you ever thought what things would be like if everything turned out differently?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything."

"The war you mean."

"Of course."

"Well one thing we wouldn't be here if it didn't happen." James leaned his head on top of hers. "You'd still be fixing broken bones and farm accident patients up." He smiled, Dorothy laughed lightly and reached up to rub her eyes.

"I'd be back on some base or another, running through charges and training a horse which would be fit for a possible war." His voiced quietened at this thought, Dorothy nudged her head more against his shoulder for reassurance.

"It feels a little horrid to say that something dreadful gave way to something good." Dorothy said while leaning away from him.

James nodded slowly understanding her, pushing some stray black curls out of her face he smiled lightly. "Come on I think we should get back so you can get your arm bandaged up." James said while standing up and walking over to where Orion and Fletcher stood. Leading the two horses to where she sat he looked from them to her.

"Are you going to be able to ride?"

"Most likely no." Dorothy admitted and got helped to slowly stand she winced when she tried to put weight on her injured ankle. With his help she managed get up onto Orion's saddle. Holding lightly onto Fletcher's reigns Dorothy turned and watched James climb up behind her.

Stopping cradling her wrist she leant forward with her good hand and reached out to hold onto Orion's reigns. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightly and took the reigns from her grasp. Ushering Orion into a light walk they started their short journey back to the manor.

"You do realize everyone will most likely think you've fallen from Fletcher." James stated while Dorothy leant back and settled against him.

"Fletcher would never buck me off. Maybe someone else, but not me."

"So you're honestly going to tell the truth to everyone that you fell into a rock pool?"

"I'm going to suffer hearing a lot of laughter aren't I?"

"Yes." James nodded slowly, "You should have been more careful." This caused a glare to be shot up at him.

"I don't need you stating the obvious thank you Captain." Dorothy huffed quietly and shut her eyes. She opened them again slowly, "Can I just say, falling over bloody hurt."

"And now you complain. Took long enough." James laughed and shook his head. "What a pair we are. The one of us which is meant to be careful and able to see possible health hazards ends up getting harmed."

"Hey now don't just state the obvious about my silly moment."

"As a soldier I was always bound to get injured Dorothy. You don't need me to state that obviousness." James glanced down at her quickly before urging Orion to pick his pace up slightly.


	42. Chapter 42

42

"No no this is classic," Arthur clapped his hands together. "You fall over in a rock pool? Then you think you've twisted your wrist but really you've chipped a bone in it?" Arthur put a hand over his mouth. "Excuse me, but this is hilarious."

"You do realise you sound a little sadistic for laughing at my pain and...unfortunate moment."

"Unfortunate? Is that what you want to call it?" Arthur said while trying so hard not to laugh. Dot narrowed her eyes at him.

That was it, five seconds later he was laughing hysterically. Dot moved away from sitting beside him and sat next to Percy.

"Are you all right?" He questioned, Dot smiled and pointed at him and then at Arthur, who by now was well and truly doing himself in with his own laughter.

"Why couldn't you have asked that huh?" Dot questioned, Arthur waved a hand at her. "Men, inconsiderate...I am fine thank you for asking Percy." Dot answered and smiled at him. "You're bandage has gone." She pointed up to his eye.

Percy nodded proudly with himself, "It sure has."

"How does it feel? Do you know anything...about..."

"I won't have any vision in my eye. I'm lucky in fact to still have one." Percy grimaced. He had the horrid experience of taking a bullet to the eye. Dot was well and truly shocked when she had learned this information.

Most men when shot anywhere in the head region died from anything to a few minutes or a day.

In Dot's opinion; Percy was very lucky. Although with all his luck he was the one friend of hers which had suffered the most. His leg got crushed by the dead weight of his horse, hence why he had to have it amputated.

"I feel like a pirate," he announced, Dot blinked and shook her head getting rid of her thoughts and looking up at him.

"You don't look much like one though." She answered, Percy reached up and touched the black patch which was across his eye and smiled.

"So like, how long are you going to be out of work then with your chipped wrist?" Arthur asked trying to not laugh again.

"...Three months or so."

"Loving the cast." Arthur winked and dodged out of the way of a pillow being thrown in his direction.

"You are an idiot, you shouldn't laugh at your sisters pain." Dot stood up and brushed herself down, she had changed more or less as soon as her and James had returned back. Jen had been the nurse to check her injuries over, she was also the one to announce that her wrist wasn't twisted, but instead minorly fractured.

Walking down the corridor and up the stairs quickly she walked up the other set of stairs and down the corridor. Raising an eyebrow she walked over to the only other door and pushed it open. Walking slowly up the stairwell Dot shut the door after her and trailed her good hand up the wall. Opening the other door she walked out and sighed.

She wasn't alone up here, walking over to where James was leaning against the brickwork railing she tapped him on the shoulder. He stood up and looked at her, she smiled and held her arms behind her back.

Rolling her eyes slowly she lifted her cast covered arm up. James's expression went from happy to disbelief. Gently holding her arm he looked up at her, "You said you had twisted it."

"All right so by 'twisted' I should have actually said 'chipped a bone'."

"Ow, are you all right? Does it hurt?"

"No it's fine, I'm fine thank you." Dot leant her hand against the railing. "I'm out of work for three months."

"What are you going to do?" James questioned, Dot pouted lightly and shrugged. "You're more or less a patient now too."

"If my memory recalls, people aren't usually admitted into hospital with chipped bones. Severely broken bones yes, but not chipped bones."

"Are you saying that just to reassure yourself?" James smirked and suffered a playful hit to his arm. "You are not the only injured person up here you know." He laughed and rubbed his arm, Dot put her hands over her mouth and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" James laughed and shook his head, "What? What's so funny?"

"We really do make a pair, honestly. We are both as bad as each other." He looked at her, she smiled and nodded slowly.

"I guess we do. Only I didn't get injured in the line of duty."

"No you got injured in the line of curiosity." James said simply while turning and walking over to a ledge. It was strange, there was no window yet there was what seemed to resemble a windowsill on the wall.

Dot turned and glanced at the setting sun one last time before walking over to where he sat. Jumping up and sitting beside him she leant her head against his shoulder.

* * *

The next few weeks and months seemed to fly by in relative peace.

People came and went, Dot leant against the nurses station and sighed. "Trouble?" Arthur tapped his sister on the head.

"Just tired."

"It's been rather busy of late has it not?" Arthur questioned and suffered a narrow eyed look from Dot.

"You're in the stages of healing and going through recovery excersises." Dot leaned her head against her hand. "Your definition of busy is different to mine."

"Hey I have you know those excersises are tricky stuff." Arthur said defending himself.

Dot rolled her eyes and stood up, walking around the desk she put her hands on his shoulders and nudged him back down the corridor.

"How's your wrist?"

"Your not going to laugh over it anymore?"

"Nah I got over that in the first month of it happening." Arthur confessed and put a arm around her shoulders, he was getting bored with getting pushed down the corridor.

"Shouldn't the cast come off soon?"

"Soon," Dot nodded. It had been two months since her accident in the rock pool. It was clear to Matron that Dot couldn't be out of work.

'Out of work' in Dot's head meant she could just spend her time distracting her brother from going through recovery excersises. It also meant she could idly talk and walk off with James, most of the time Matron had spied them walking around the manor grounds.

Dot knew half the reason why she had been dumped with doing the desk job was so she wouldn't spend so much time doing nothing in particular.

It was boring sitting behind a desk all day. More often than not Dot had left the desk to venture into one of her friends wards and talk with them.

Matron of course noticed her missing and went on a massive search for her.

All in all, Matron wasn't pleased with her slight slacking.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Did you want to go shopping with me next week?" Arthur questioned while turning into the ward, Percy looked up at the two as they entered, James lowered his book and watched them too.

"Hah," Dot laughed dryly and pointed a finger at him. "Why?"

"Do you know what month it is?"

"It's December."

"What happens in December?" Arthur asked dumbly.

"Christmas." Dot's eyes widened and took on a marveled look, she clapped her hands together and grinned. "I love Christmas!" She exclaimed childishly.

"Also what happens in December?"

"...Our birthday."

"Correct."

"I love our birthday as well!" Dot exclaimed childishly again and flung her arms around Arthur's neck.

"I can't breathe." He stated and got let go, he eyed up his sister and shook his head. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're staring at me without blinking. Quite frankly my dear sister you are freaking me out."

"How old are you going to be?" Percy questioned while managing to hop from his bed to Arthur's.

Dot looked at him shocked, "Percy! You never ask how old a lady is."

"You can ask me though I'll answer." Arthur grinned.

"How old are you going to be then Arty?"

"He's turning ten." Dot smiled and moved from Arthur's bed to sit on James's. He moved his legs out of the way and sat up more. Swinging his legs over the bed he nudged his shoulder lightly against hers.

Dot looked up at him and smiled and nudged him back. "Technically it's your first Christmas together. How sweet, your first national holiday together. Shame you're both spending it in here." Arthur stated while moving so he was facing them. Percy wriggled over the bed and sat facing them too.

"So yes, shopping next week. We need to, presents all round need to be bought." Arthur nodded. "Percy what do you want for Christmas?" Arthur looked at his friend who sat with a thoughtful look now on his face.

"It's your birthday next week?" James questioned quietly, Dot looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Can I ask how old you'll be?" Dot looked at him with a childish frown on her face yet smiled and nodded slowly.

Waving her good hand at him, James leant down and she cupped it over his ear, "I'll be twenty-five." Leaning away she smiled and nodded slowly. Looking back at the pair in front of them she shook her head.

Arthur was still badgering Percy to tell him something – anything – that he could get him for Christmas.

"What day?" James questioned quietly again, Dot looked at him and raised her hands with eight fingers held up.

"You know what Percy? I'll just buy you a couple of mince pies eh? That'll keep you quiet for a few minutes." Arthur laughed, Dot and James laughed quietly mainly because of Percy's childish pouting expression.

His childish disposition disappeared after a few seconds though and he ended up joining in with their laughter. The laughter came to an end when Dot got called out of the ward and got instructed back to the nurses station by Matron.

"Oh she does not like slackers does she?" Arthur leant his head against his hands.

"Be fair she's in charge of all the nurses here. If one slacks then the whole regime is thrown out of synch."

Percy and Arthur looked at each other quickly. "Thank you for that Captain." Percy smiled lightly.

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. "Out of synch my-" Arthur's sentence got cut off by Percy putting a hand over his mouth.

"I say Percy what are you doing to poor Arthur?" Charlie questioned while walking in and pulling up a chair to sit next to James's bed. Charlie and Jamie had been discharged from the hospital last month.

They had to come back though one day a week to get a psychological assessment. It seemed – apparently – to the doctors both Charlie and Jamie had repressed memories and feelings of what they went through.

Because of these problems they were not fit to be enlisted again.

"Shutting him up." Percy answered, Charlie said a quiet "Oh," and then looked around.

"Not very festive in here yet is it?" The dark haired man mused and made a popping noise. Arthur muttered against Percy's hand and eventually swatted it away from him.

"Give it time." Arthur nodded.

"I think every decoration will get checked over to make sure it isn't a health hazard of some sort." James mused and crossed his arms slowly.

"Way to put a downer on things there James." Charlie said while looking up at his friend quickly.

"I am merely stating the obvious," James reasoned with a slow shrug.

"Psst," the four of them turned around and eyed up Dot as she peeked around the door frame. "Hello," she waved and walked back in.

"Why are you acting so oddly? Oh yes could it be because you are slacking...again."

"Arthur you are the one who distracted me the first time." Dot huffed, "But no, I am looking for Charlie."

"Well here I am," Charlie grinned and waved his arms in the air and turned in his chair to look at her. "Whatever can I help you with Dotty?"

"The doctor is ready for you."

"Oh joy," Charlie said dryly while standing up. "See you chaps later then I guess." Charlie waved bye to them and exited the ward alongside Dot.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Shivering against the cold Dot looked up at the night sky, the moon was full which cast the surroundings in a silver glow. It was eerie yet it made everything look so dreamlike and beautiful in its own way.

Looking at her breath which came out in a small white plume she smiled. Dot truly loved December, not just for her birthday or for Christmas. She just loved the weather, summer, autumn and spring were nice in their own ways. But in Dot's eyes, winter was the best time of year.

Hearing the door open she turned slowly and looked at James. He smiled and walked quickly up to her. "You all right?" He questioned while wrapping his arms around himself and shivering from the chill in the air.

"Mmhm, just...can I be truthful with you?"

"Of course you can."

"I wanted to see if it was snowing yet."

"Never knew you were such a child."

"I love snow." Dot smiled and looked up at the sky. There were thick clouds hanging dangerously up there, they all looked ready to let go of the content they held. "Won't be long though."

"Oh are you a weather woman now?" James laughed, he shook his head when she simply nodded. "How do you manage to multitask your occupations?"

"I'm only a weather woman at the end of the week." Dot said as seriously as she could but ended up laughing. "What bought you up here?" She questioned simply, James looked at her and didn't answer her question.

"Oh," she said and smiled. "Well here I am."

"Yes I can see, you weren't at the nurses station so I thought the only other place you'd be is up here or in the stables."

"Did you check the stables at all?"

"No, and do you want to know why?" James watched Dot curiously nod. "Because it is freezing out here, why are we standing out here in the cold when we could be talking in the warm. I don't know."

"Because we're silly James, that is why." Dot grinned and unwrapped her arms from around herself and put a arm around him. Rubbing a hand gently up and down his back she leant her head against his shoulder.

She let out a quiet yawn and shut her eyes, James moved his arms and held onto her. "Dorothy?"

"Mmhm."

James looked from the sky to her, "Open your eyes." She did as he said and grinned. Leaning her head away from his chest her eyes watched as white flakes fell from above.

"Looks like you were right." James nodded and leaned his head on top of hers. Dot watched as the snow fell heavier, this caused her to let out a thoughtful sound.

"We should go back in."

"I agree," James said and turned alongside her back to the door. There was already a light dusting on the rooftop and their boots made light tracks.

* * *

Dot stood looking out of the window. She was in disbelief, one minute there's a light dusting the next there's a thick blanket at least a couple of inches thick. She had woken up to the thick layering of snow covering everything in sight.

Her reason for disbelief came from the amount of snow which fell in the night and because many of the soldiers were out there running around in it. They acted like they had never played in snow before.

Wrapping her dark cardigan more around herself she shook her head. It was like the snow had reduced everyone to a child like form. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to go out there and join in.

Dot jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "I am surprised you are not out there." James said while leaning his head on top of hers. "I thought you'd be the first person out there."

"On duty." Dot said and turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"On duty," James nodded. "So being on duty consists of you staring longingly out of the window?"

"Oh be quiet." Dot laughed and wriggled out of his arms, she held onto one of his hands and walked down the corridor. "I can't go out there, I can't get this," she waved her cast in his direction. "Wet."

"Dorothy you can go out there without touching the snow."

"What if I wanted to build a snowman?" She questioned, James rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm quite surprised you're still in here, especially considering nearly everyone is outside."

"I have to admit getting cold doesn't really sound like my idea of fun." James admitted, hearing a heavy banging sound Dot jumped and narrowed her eyes at the window where several snowballs were stuck to the pane of glass.

James sighed and looked down at the floor, moving so he was walking down the side of the corridor where the windows were he looked at her. Dot bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. She was improving slowly dealing with the traumas which she suffered slightly with.

The one trauma which was taking longer to deal with was banging sounds. Even the slightest banging sound caused her to jump and look around nervously.

It was hard, James honestly didn't know what to do when these moments happened. Putting a arm around her shoulders he pulled her close to himself. All he could really do was be there for her.


	45. Chapter 45

_I'm tired from work. If there is grammar errors or whatevs let me know and i will correct them tomorrow when i am more awake! xD_

_But! Thank you for reading also; lets make friends with a random American soldier no? :D_

* * *

45

Hearing laughter Dot perked up from behind the nurses station. Narrowing her eyes she watched as Alice and Matthew walked down the corridor. He had his arm draped over her shoulder and even from her sitting position she could see their mouths move as they talked in hushed tones.

Dot still didn't like him. There was still the problem of pinning down _why _she didn't like him. In truth Dot didn't know why he was still here. There had been other groups of soldiers arrive at the hospital, they stayed for a matter of days before leaving.

Dot could sadly say that she hadn't seen any of the soldiers again.

Leaning her head against her good hand Dot frowned. Matthew and the group of soldiers he'd arrived with were a mystery.

Nodding slowly Dot figured that was probably why she wasn't so fond of him. Infantrymen, navy, pilots. They all came and went here, yet Matthew and his group were a mystery.

"You're glaring," Jen stated while appearing by her side. Following Dot's line of gaze Jen sighed and sat down beside her. Jen looked from the couple to Dot and then back again.

"You don't like them being together?" Dot shook her head as an answer. "What, are you jealous or something?" Jen jokingly said, Dot shot her a sidewards glare.

"There's something about him...I don't trust him."

"Dotty you've not talked to him."

"I have."

"All right you've talked to him now and again when you've been in the same room. But I do not think you know him enough to trust him or not."

"It's a gut feeling. There is something about him that I do not trust." Dot leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Espionage." A voice said while appearing by the two of them. Both the nurses looked up at Megan, who was a rather new nurse here. She shuffled through some patient notes and smiled when she had found the ones she was looking for.

The younger blue eyed nurse looked at the two of them confused when they were staring up at her bemused.

"What?" Megan asked slowly.

"Say that again." Dot waved a hand at her.

"What?" Megan said. Dot groaned and resisted the urge to hit her head against the desk. Instead she ran a hand down her face and turned to look up in her direction.

"What was the first thing you said Megan? Please repeat for Dotty here who is suddenly hard of hearing." Jen smiled, Dot frowned and shot her a look.

"Espionage." Megan said with a small sigh.

Dot shook her head and sat thinking things over. "How do you know this?"

"I asked what he did." Megan said, "What? You mean to say neither of you bothered to ask?" Megan rolled her eyes and walked off.

"All right Dotty I can see now your gut feeling could have been partially right." Jen nodded slowly and leant her head against her hand. "Espionage though...that's really something."

"He's a spy." Dot stated plainly, she narrowed her eyes as Alice and Matthew walked into the small room where Matthew and his friends were staying.

"Well that's putting it bluntly but yes."

"He's a spy...no wonder I don't trust the bloody man," Dot muttered and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want my friend getting involved with a spy."

"Now Dotty don't go doing something silly." Jen watched as Dot walked around the desk and down the corridor to the room Alice and Matthew had disappeared into.

Crossing her arms Dot walked in, "Matthew one of the doctors wants to see you." She said, Matthew stopped talking to Alice and looked at her. She smiled and gestured to the corridor behind her.

Matthew nodded slowly and stood up, he followed her out. "Which room?"

"I lied." Dot muttered and crossed her arms again, Matthew looked confused and looked from the corridor to her. Dot rolled her eyes up at him. "Don't look so shocked. For someone who may have to lie for a living I'm sure it's not hard to grasp when you get lied to."

"Oh." Matthew nodded slowly, "You know."

"You're a spy!"

"Yes in lame man terms." Matthew muttered and waved a hand at her. "You are being a little dramatic over this."

"Listen," Dot stopped and turned on her heels. Putting her hands together she leant her head against them. Looking up at him slowly she let out a slow sigh.

"Espionage is dangerous. I do not know much of it but I can only figure out and imagine what troubles you could land in."

"By troubles you mean I could die after suffering torture." Matthew stated, Dot blinked confused and nodded slowly. "Only if I get caught mind." Matthew winked at her, she pulled a face and rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess yes." Dot nodded slowly. "Look I cannot say I agree with the line of work you're in. Lying and pretending to be someone doesn't sit well with me. Just...don't hurt my friend."

"Does this mean we're finally on the same page? You're not going to keep glaring at me each time we cross paths?" Matthew questioned, Dot slowly nodded. "In that case, I'll be myself one hundred percent with Alice, I will not hurt her." Matthew smiled.

"You can go back now if you want."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

Matthew smiled slowly at her short tone. "The day we met, you could tell I was obviously interested in you." At this Dot let out a laugh. "Can I ask why you chose a battered cavalry Captain over a dashing espionage agent, such as myself?"

"Because he is my battered cavalry Captain. Each stage of this war we've pretty much been together." Dot leaned forward and smiled at him. "That and you came across way to forward for my liking. That and I had a gut feeling there wasn't something right about you." Dot smiled, "See you later Matthew."

"I still don't know your name." Matthew smirked and gestured a hand at her.

"Oh," Dot waved over her shoulder and turned to look at him. "Hmm, giving my name to a espionage agent, wise move? Probably not."

"Now that's an excuse and a half."

"I'm Dorothy." Dot rolled her eyes and walked off, turning the corner she walked into the ward where her brother was.

Matthew shook his head slowly and walked back to the room where Alice and his friends were happily talking amongst themselves.


	46. Chapter 46

46

"I would never have known. I honestly thought he was a pilot or something."

"A pilot?" Dorothy said confused. James looked at her and nodded slowly. "Why a pilot?"

"He has that pilot look about him."

"What?" Dorothy laughed and looked at him, "...Pilot look about him? You do realize if this was the first time I'd set eyes on you I wouldn't have taken you for a cavalryman. Let alone a cavalry Captain."

James nodded slowly and took to mounding some snow up which was on the brickwork railing in front of him. The two of them were up on the roof, it seemed like the only place the two of them could meet and be together in silence, without having to leave the manors grounds.

"What would you say I was then?"

"Hum," Dot took a step back and looked him up and down. "...Not a pilot," she laughed, he raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Navy possibly?"

"Why navy?"

"Because you were one of few people who wasn't ill on the journey over to France. I think you could deal with life on a ship." Dorothy said surely while mounding some snow up too, although she did so rather carefully as to not get her cast wet.

"I'll keep with the cavalry thank you."

"I heard some people talking earlier on," Dorothy said slowly, he looked up and nodded for her to continue. "The fighting over there has become more mechanized." She looked up at him slowly, James sighed lightly and finished creating the mini snowman in front of him.

He jumped when something collided with his head. Shaking his head he watched clumps of snow fall from his hair. Turning slowly and looking at Dorothy he crossed his arms, she stood rocking on her heels with a innocent look on her face.

"What was that just then?" James questioned.

"What was what? I didn't see anything." Dorothy said in a innocent sounding tone. Reaching to his side James picked up a handful of snow and stepped closer to her. She shook her head and took to walking away from him.

"My dear Dorothy why are you backing away from me?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason or an answer." James smiled, Dorothy let out a small yelp and turned and ran away from him. Just like the time in the park when she wouldn't return his cap James ran after her. The difference this time was he was more healed up and could actually run without feeling much pain.

"No no! All right I'm sorry for throwing a snowball at your head, that must have really hurt and I'm sorry. Please just don't return the favour." Dorothy rambled as he tightened his grip around her waist. Dorothy's stamina wasn't as good as his, he had been put through years of building up stamina in the army, Dorothy didn't have that luxury.

He had caught her eventually, and this lead to her rambling in slight fear of whatever plan was going through his mind.

"All right," James said and let her go, Dorothy looked at him confused. She smiled and walked back to where his mini snowman was sitting. As she walked over to inspect it he reached out and held onto the collar of her jacket quickly.

Dorothy yelled when the handful of snow – which was melting slowly – in his hand got dumped down the back of her coat and uniform.

She jumped around and ended up wrapping her arms around herself, and glaring in his direction.

Smiling James walked over and tapped her on the nose, she let out a short sigh and continued to glare at him.

"I believe that is a draw."

"I never knew we were competing!" Dorothy exclaimed and gave him a playful shove, James reached and held onto her arm and pulled her close. Leaning his head on top of hers he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"That's making it worse," Dorothy said while squirming. James tried not to laugh but did anyway, "You're so mean!"

"You started it." James reasoned, Dorothy narrowed her eyes up at him and then leant her head back against his chest.

* * *

"I say that's a tree and a half is it not?" Charlie mused while eyeing up the Christmas tree which was sitting in the corner of the ward. With some of soldiers being discharged some of the spare beds had been moved. The space where the beds were was now taken up by a big pine tree.

"Where did it come from?" Charlie questioned.

Arthur looked up from his book. "Someone drove up from the town with it."

Charlie shook his head, "They just gave it to you?"

"It's called being charitable." Percy quipped and continued to write on the paper in front of him.

"Do you have any decorations?" Charlie asked while taking to drumming his fingers on his knees.

"No, but my sister will no doubt hunt some out." Arthur smiled, "Speaking of which, Dot!" Arthur nodded and exclaimed, Dot had walked past the wards door. Shuffling back a few paces she peered in.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have any decorations for your tree?" Charlie turned in his chair and looked at her.

"I'll find some later I'm a little busy right now." She said in a rushed tone and ran off.

"I think that's the busiest I've seen her." Charlie nodded, Arthur smiled and nodded agreeing with him.

* * *

"What's it like being able to go anywhere you want to?"

"Oh come on James, you and I both know that you could go anywhere you liked to if you had the company of Dorothy by your side." Jamie said while shivering against the cold. He had just come out of his meeting with a doctor. The psychological assessments were really tiring and bothersome.

"We honestly don't have that much freedom."

"I did."

"You weren't injured though Jamie, that is why you were allowed to roam around."

"Touché there James." Jamie smiled lightly and pulled his jacket more around himself. "How is it going here though?"

"By 'going' I am presuming you mean; do I know when I'll be let out." James looked at his friend slowly, Jamie didn't even deny it, instead he gave a firm nod and set his eyes to the frozen pond.

"I don't know." James said honestly, he didn't know, he'd asked Dorothy and she didn't know either. Out of the three of them Arthur was the one who was more on the road to recovery than himself or Percy.

"You'll get there James." Jamie smiled and nodded at him surely. Hearing engines and the sound of heavy vehicles the two of them ventured around to the front of the manor.

Trucks appeared, but it wasn't really the trucks which had caught their attention. It was the fact that the medical staff were waiting for the trucks on the steps.

Jamie and James looked at each other as they both spied Dorothy waiting patiently.

Off the back of trucks men got helped down, there were even a few which had been pulled out on stretchers.

"I believe it's going to get busy here again." Jamie stated while shivering again. "Why are we out here for man? It's freezing." Jamie walked back to the rear exit of the manor, James walked after him after briefly watching Dorothy get to work with helping someone inside. Jamie kicked snow off of his shoes, James did the same and the two of them walked down the corridor.


	47. Chapter 47

_;_; i have my university induction day tomorrow - partially freaking out here._

_Thank you for reading. I have to admit researching about espionage was heaps loads of fun..although i did get a little carried away and ended up forgetting the fact that i was meant to be writing a chapter xD_

* * *

47

Hectic, that was all Dot could describe the current predicament as.

Wounded men from the front lines had been shipped in. Luckily there was enough room for them, although most of the wards now were cramped.

Sitting on her bed she stared at the wall opposite and sighed. She jumped when there was a quiet knocking on the door to the nurses quarters.

Standing up slowly she straightened out her uniform and walked over to the door. Putting her hand on the handle she slowly turned it and pulled it open.

James turned on his heels and looked at her, standing to the side she gestured a hand the room behind her.

He walked in and she shut the door again, nodding slowly she walked past other beds and desks littered with books and letters. Turning into a small alcove she sat down on her bed.

James slowly sat next to her and reached out to hold onto her hand. "Are you all right?" She shook her head slowly and looked at him. Dot bit her lip lightly and looked at him, James sighed and put a arm around her shoulder.

She reached up and put her hands over her face, "Shh," James whispered and tightened his grip on her. "It's all right Dorothy."

"I blacked it out, I blacked out and tried to forget what it was really like when traumas happen." Her voice came out muffled. "When things happen right there and I'm left with someone suffering in front of me." She moved her hands from her face and wiped her eyes. "I can't do anything."

"Come now," James put her at arms length, she sniffed and used the sleeve of her dress to wipe her eyes. "Since when did you take on such a defeatist point of view hm?" Dot shook her head slowly and looked at him.

"You're tired, before you even try and deny that I can see you're tired." James said, for once she didn't answer him back but she nodded in agreement. "Get some sleep Dorothy," he tapped her on the nose, then quickly kissed her on the forehead.

Dot shut her eyes and leant forward against him. "When I said get some sleep I didn't mean against me." James rolled his eyes.

"Shh," she waved a hand at him. "Comfy," she said already sounding more asleep than awake. James rolled his eyes and managed to settle back against the headboard of her bed. With the way Dot was currently sitting trying to lay down wouldn't fair to well.

She fidgeted and huddled closer to him, she also kept a tight grip on his shirt. James looked up at the ceiling and then down at her. She was fast asleep within minutes, shutting his eyes James thought he may as well try and get some sleep, regardless if someone would end up noticing his presence and ask him to leave.

* * *

"It's very thin." Arthur said dubiously while turning the little wrapped up item in his hands. Dot sat in front of him leaning against the wheely table. Her head was leaning against her hand and her eyes watched him curiously.

"Sorry were you expecting something else? Something bigger?" Dot questioned and flung a stray piece of tinsel in his direction.

Like most times when they were younger, although their birthdays were near the beginning of the month, the twins had opted to wait and give birthday presents on Christmas Day.

"Just open it already Arty." Percy muttered and crossed his arms, "If you're trying to build suspense you're failing miserably."

"Just be careful when you open it."

"I highly doubt it's breakable. There's nothing this thin or small which can be breakable." Arthur mused.

Dot pouted and fidgeted on his bed and watched as his fingers carefully peeled away the tape and lift up the paper. Once all the paper was peeled away a little white envelope greeted Arthur's eyes. He gave his sister a dubious look.

"Just open it!" Dot laughed, "The more you stare at me the less time you have to open that. I do have other things to do today. Can I just say one of those things I have to do is sort out visiting relatives?"

"All right!" Arthur exclaimed not taking to kindly to Dot seemingly rushing him along. Opening the envelope Arthur raised an eyebrow at the train ticket which was inside. Lifting it out he turned it over in his hands.

"Happy birthday, and happy Christmas Arthur!" Dot cheered and clapped her hands together as best she could. Her cast was still on but she had been told she could have it removed next month.

"You got me a ticket back to Cornwall...why?" Arthur asked confused, Percy looked at him and frowned.

"You two come from Cornwall?" Percy inquired, they both nodded.

"Why would I go without you?" Arthur asked with a light frown. Dot rolled her eyes and pulled something out of apron. "Oh I see...got a ticket too huh?"

"Yes I have."

"But why?"

"Arthur, our parents my be gone, but we have grandparents to visit. Grandparents who think you died and I had a breakdown."

Arthur smiled and reached across the wheely table to hold tightly onto his sister. "Thank you, now it's your turn." Smiling he pulled something out from underneath his pillow and gestured it to her.

Dot smiled and took it from his hands. Turning the parcel over in her hands she peeled the tape away and looked at a small white box. Lifting up the lid Dot pushed away a piece of tissue paper and raised her eyebrows at a small locket.

"This is...?"

"Mothers. Happy birthday and happy Christmas Dot." Arthur smiled and leaned back over the table to take the locket out of the box. "She made me promise you know. She made me promise not to give you it until your birthday." Undoing the latch Arthur put it around her neck and did it up. "Look inside." Dot did as he said and eyed up the small pictures of their parents.

"Thank you Arthur."

"Thank you Dot, you're very welcome."

"You're welcome too."

"You two are so alike at times it's a little scary." Percy stated, the twins looked at him.

"Happy Christmas Percy!" Dot exclaimed happily while reaching into the bag beside her and passing a present to him. Percy looked at her confused and admitted her hadn't got her anything. Percy opened the small parcel and looked at a leather bound writing book. Every time Dot had spied him when he wasn't resting or being put through recovery practises he was writing.

"Thought you would finally write that novel in there." She commented with a smile.

"You're writing a novel?" Arthur asked confused.

Percy crossed his arms and nodded slowly. "I am not writing a novel. I'm merely writing down what we've all been through."

"That's technically a novel in the making Percy." Arthur stated while rolling his eyes.

"I have to go, but I'll check back in on you two later." Dot smiled, she jumped off of Arthur's bed with her bag and left the ward.


	48. Chapter 48

48

"There's an unofficial truce happening over there apparently to the newspaper." James turned and looked at Dorothy, "You really like it up here don't you?" She waved a hand at the rooftops surroundings which were still covered in thick snow.

"I don't like you reading the newspapers." James stated, she looked at him confused, she stood in the doorway and nodded at him.

"Come on, it's starting to snow again. Not only that, you come in and you can open this." Dorothy smiled and waved a parcel at him. James smiled and walked slowly over to her, he reached out to take it from her hands only she moved it out of his reach at the last moment.

"No, come inside and you can open it."

"All right," James rolled his eyes, he put his hands on her shoulders and nudged her slowly through the doorway.

"What is it?" He asked when they sat in the foyer, for the holiday visits the foyer had been decked out in not only cheery Christmas decorations, but also with seats and tables.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and looked at him. Leaning back in her chair she shook her head. "Telling you would ruin the surprise don'tcha think?" She raised an eyebrow at him, sighing lightly she looked up at the high ceiling. "It isn't anything much mind." She rolled her green eyes in his direction. "Go on and open it already!" Dorothy smiled and shot up to sit up in the chair and watched him.

James smiled and ripped the paper away, Dorothy let out a noise which caused him to look at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"You're the only person to rip right into it! Both Percy and Arthur were careful with their gifts...granted Arthur had to be anyway...hum, this is getting off topic! Sorry please open your present now." Dorothy said quickly and smiled happily at him.

James shook his head slowly yet continued to rip the paper away. Once he had a brown book stared up at him. He looked at her slowly, "It isn't your old one. It is sort of like it though, is it not?" Dorothy smiled, James undid the catch on the book and opened it.

Clean fresh plain paper stared up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! You are very good at drawing James, I thought you'd like to pick the hobby back up again." Dorothy reasoned and smiled at him again. He nodded slowly and shut the book, putting a hand on the smooth cover he sat in silent contemplation for a moment.

Drawing admittedly hadn't crossed his mind. He drew Joey only to send the drawings to Albert. What could he possibly draw here which wasn't showing the slightly bleak horrid result of going to war?

"Percy's writing a novel." Dorothy said suddenly, James frowned lightly and looked at her. "Perhaps, and this is only a thought you can dismiss it, you can illustrate parts of it?"

"That's a good thought." James said honestly, "He's writing a novel? You aren't lying there are you?"

"No sir," Dorothy grinned and stood up slowly. She walked quickly to the door and greeted a group of people. James looked up when a woman who didn't seem that much older than Dorothy broke down crying.

Putting the book in his seat as he stood up he made his way slowly to the group. "Is everything all right?"

"James," Dorothy put a hand on his arm and lead him away. "It seems like our novel writing friend sent a letter to Tommy's family, and his own."

"So...are they his relatives or Tommy's?"

"Both." Dorothy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take back his present," she shook her fist, James laughed and suffered a glare. "It isn't funny. The army write letters to fallen comrades families, I didn't know he'd do this." Dorothy shook his head. "This could get rather messy." She said worriedly while putting a hand to her chin in thought and looking at him.

"Please can you go tell Percy they're here. Let him get changed and I'll come up and find a room for them to sit in and chat."

"All right," James nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right, I'm sure you're worrying for nothing." James nodded and turned away. He could understand her worry, it was worrying that Percy had got in contact with Tommy's family and invited them up to see him. But then when James thought back to it the two of them were very good friends.

James knew as well as Dorothy this meeting could go in two ways. The first way was it could go fine and they'd get closure from hearing Percy's words about Tommy. The second way was they could unfortunately become even more grief stricken and start firing questions at Percy. One question in particular could be; "Why didn't you try and save him?"

Shaking his head slowly James walked into the ward where Percy and Arthur sat yet again squabbling like little children. The two got along great but they clashed more times than James would like.

Arthur would tease Percy, and Percy in turn would defend himself or ultimately go silent and ignore everything and everyone.

"Percy," James approached him, Percy looked up from his book which James believed to be the one he had received from Dorothy. It seemed she wasn't joking, he really intended on writing something. Even from his standing position at the end of his bed James could clearly see he'd scribbled at least five pages down.

"Yes sir?" Percy said in a confused tone. He was the only one out of the two which still showed him any respect. Arthur just treated him like every other person, regardless if James was logically still his Captain.

"You have visitors, Dorothy sent me up to tell you to get ready."

"All right sir, thank you for telling me."

"Percy?"

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful with your words. That is the only advice I am giving you." James said while turning away and leaving Percy to grab his crutches and make way to the trunk at the end of the bed where his uniform lay folded up and hidden away.

A nurse appeared and helped Percy carry his clothes down to the wash room, Arthur and James watched him leave.

Sighing James sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "What was that about? Did I miss something?"

James opened his eyes and looked towards the confused dark curly haired man. Arthur blinked a few times confused and tilted his head to the side. That was a trait which his sister shared, James raised an eyebrow. The two of them were so alike at times, but then again they were twins. Shared traits were bound to exist.

"Percy got in contact with Tommy's family."

"And they're here?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell Percy you idiot." Arthur muttered and leaned back arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Why'd he do that for?"

"Well they were best friends." James and Arthur both winced at the past tense used for their relationship.

"They grew up together, I remember," Arthur said his eyes glazing over slightly at a memory. James looked at him interestingly. "I remember one night in camp Tommy recalling the fact that they actually hated each other through school." Arthur paused and looked down at the wheely table which still had remnants of wrapping paper on its surface.

"In fact," Arthur looked at him. "I remember Tommy saying that Percy joined up for army training just to spite him."

"Oddly enough I can see that being the truth." James admitted and watched as Dorothy popped her head around the door. "He's gone to get ready."

"Right."

"Everything all right?" Arthur questioned.

"Well if you count Tommy leaving behind a broken family and a pregnant girlfriend 'all right', then yes everything is peachy." Dorothy ran a hand down her face. "Percy doesn't need to do this. I can see what he's doing, by doing this it gives him closure too. But...I don't know...they've grieved for months, and he's just gone and bought everything back up." Dorothy shook her head slowly and let out a sigh.

The nurse reappeared again folding Percy's clothes up, and beside her stood Percy in his uniform. Smiling Dorothy nodded at him, "I could lecture you, I want to lecture you. But I won't. Come with me I've sorted a room out for you all to talk with each other in peace." Dorothy nodded her head and the two of them walked down the corridor away from the ward.


	49. Chapter 49

_My induction day killed me. This is...erm...mhmm, perhaps a little random. Idk i'm not mentally with it right now._

_May i just say that if updating is slow it's cos of heaps loads of projects i have to do before starting back at uni in september. Thank you BA Hons Degree, i love you already. (Sarcasm is lost slightly, i don't wholly mean it mind xD)_

* * *

49

"I told you I don't like you reading newspapers," James plucked the paper from Dorothy's hand. She looked up from behind the nurses station and frowned. Turning the paper over in his hands it seemed like her earlier words were the truth.

There was a momentary truce, a small moment of peace which settled amongst both camps. No firing of guns, no death and dying comrades, no bombing, peace and quiet for one day in a horrid bleak year.

"But why? I like to know what's happening." Dorothy said while looking up at him and then shaking her head slowly.

"Even when it saddens you so much?" James questioned and stopped reading the article on the front page. Folding the paper up he handed it back to her. Dorothy took it hesitantly from his hands and put it beside her on the desk.

"Do you think the peace will last?" Dorothy asked in a slight hopeful tone.

James leaned against the desk and looked at the paper quickly with a thoughtful look. He had said to her, what seemed like an age ago, that some people thought this war wouldn't go on for long. Perhaps, just perhaps, this day of peace would amount to the end of the war.

It was hopeful, it was the smallest grain of hope which everyone at the moment seemed to clutch onto.

Shrugging he looked at her, "Perhaps." James said slowly, his answer caused her to smile. He in turn smiled. He didn't want to say that he had a gut feeling the peace would last just for this day. If he told Dorothy that it would sadden her. The last thing he wanted to do was to make a sad disposition wash over her.

"How'd Percy's meeting go?" He asked changing the subject. "Also are you free?"

"It went well I think. I passed the room a few times while leading other visitors to some of the wards. They're still in there talking."

"How long for?"

"Nearly two hours."

"That's some catch up."

"Quite," Dorothy nodded and then looked at him. "Yes, I am free right this minute. No more visitors have appeared and I've got no paper work to mindlessly trawl through, and obviously I cannot see to any patients." Dorothy smiled and shot a narrow eyed look at her cast.

"Good," James nodded and held a hand out to her. "Come with me in that case, if you don't mind." He smiled, Dorothy looked at him sceptically yet stood up. Straightening out her uniform she walked around the desk and put her hand in his.

"Do I dare ask where we are going?"

"You have, and I shall answer; it's a surprise." James smiled at her, Dorothy raised an eyebrow at him and set her sights back to the corridor ahead of them.

The two of them ventured out of the manor and carefully down the snow and icy steps. There were people still out here not fully over the fact that snow covered everything.

Eventually pushing open the stable doors James walked over to where Orion and Fletcher stood. He gave Dorothy a look, "It's technically their first Christmases too."

"How could I forget?" Dorothy shook her head and put her hands on Fletcher's face, "Oh hello boy. Happy Christmas," she kissed him and then jumped to Orion. He shook his head and looked at her. "Happy Christmas," Dorothy hugged him loosely and turned to James. "You bought me out here just to see them?"

"Well no." James crossed his arms casually and smiled at her. She pouted and looked him up and down, "You're very impatient aren't you?"

"Yes! You are being very evasive James," Dorothy frowned and pouted at him.

He nodded and walked over to where a bench was sitting near the wall, he watched as Dorothy walked quickly over and sat next to him.

"I have to admit Dorothy I had not bought you a gift." James looked at her, she smiled and shook her head.

"That doesn't matter!"

"It does," James frowned and ran a hand quickly through his hair. "I was thinking, of all the things I could get you. Something red might have amused you, for it is your favourite colour."

"How did you know that?"

James lifted up the sleeve of his jacket and his sleeve, the red ribbon remained there. It hadn't moved since she tied it on. Although admittedly it was a little worse for wear, James had managed however to clean it up slightly.

"You also always have a red ribbon in your hair." Dorothy reached underneath her nurses cap and pulled out the end of her plaited hair. Sure enough tied around the end was a red ribbon. James just gave her a triumphant smile.

He looked at her a little seriously and sighed. "I care for you Dorothy a lot I really do."

"And I you, not only because I am a nurse." Dorothy said and smiled lightly at him.

James nodded slowly and shifted on the bench to look at her. The two looked at each other for a few moments before he looked away and held lightly onto her hands. Dorothy pulled a confused face when she felt something on her finger.

Looking down her eyes settled on a small makeshift band which looked like it was made out of the thinnest piece of gauze which was fastened together tightly with a stray piece of thread.

She lifted her hand up to inspect it, her eyes then flitted to James. "Are you...this is...?"

"You know when the outbreak of war happened, I had it in mind to only need to look out for myself and my comrades." James paused. "It came to be that I soon had you to look out for too." He sat in contemplation for a moment, Dorothy sat and ran a thumb over his knuckles slowly and awaited for him to continue.

"I died thinking of you, and I hoped you would get out of those surroundings and be happy." James looked up at her, Dorothy let out a quiet yet slightly sad sound and tightened her grip on his hands. "But may I also add that if you were to get out of those surroundings I would be highly jealous of whoever you found happiness with." James smiled and Dorothy stopped looking sad and smiled lightly at his words.

"You looked after me, not only because you are a nurse." He rolled his eyes, she sheepishly smiled and nodded. "But who looks after you? You know all I would ever want to do is to look after you, and to protect you from every dreadful thing which could crop up." James sighed and looked at her. "It is for this reason why the only Christmas present I could possibly think of, granted you probably think it's a bit of a drastic present, is; will you marry once all this war business is over with?"

Dorothy's expression went a little blank, much like the expression she had when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. But sure enough seconds later a smile appeared on her face, a smile which was also accompanied by teary eyes.

James shook his head and reached up to run a thumb under her eyes. "Please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"But they're tears of happiness James."

"Even still I didn't want you to start crying."

"But they're happy tears."

"They're still tears Dorothy, I don't like seeing you cry regardless if they're happy tears or not." James rolled his eyes and then let out a surprised sound when Dorothy had suddenly flung her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Unlike most other times there was no pulling pain in his arms and chest from his injuries having sudden pressure against them.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her too he leaned his head against her shoulder. Orion and Fletcher peered over their pens and looked at them two albeit a little confused. James smiled and rolled his eyes when Orion shook his head to the side and walked away.

That was seemingly his approval moment, Fletcher on the other hand just stared before getting suddenly distracted by food, or in this case trying to share the hay which Orion seemingly wanted to keep to himself.

James frowned suddenly and put Dorothy at arms length. "I never got an answer."

She rolled her eyes, "It's a yes you silly thing as if you couldn't have figured that out."

James ran a finger over the makeshift band. "I hope you won't have that for long. Admittedly, as much as I hate to admit to the truth, I've not been able to accept my soldiers pay yet."

"James I don't mind. I think it's sort of cute."

"It's a piece of bandage which I stole from the store cupboard, and you think it's cute?"

"I said sort of James," she rolled her eyes and then smiled at him. "Arthur's going to kill you."

"Oh I know, I am fully prepared to hear the over protective brotherly words again."

"Again?" Dorothy looked at him dead panned. "What do you mean again?"

"We've had a previous conversation regarding you." James admitted, "It's fine," he said before she could say something.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why after the war?"

"Not to sound stereotypical or something, but don't most women say that the happiest day of their life is their wedding day?" James looked at her, she mused over his words before shrugging and slowly nodding. "Are you telling me you could have the happiest day of your life surrounded by things which sadden you?" James questioned, Dorothy looked thoughtfully down at the floor before looking up at him and smiling slowly and shaking her head.

"Not only that, the longer we keep it an engagement the longer Arthur has to get used to the idea. We both know he's going to lecture the two of us," James laughed when she hung her head in her hands.

Dorothy laughed quietly and looked up at him through her fingers. "You're going to be related to Arthur! That's hilarious!" She laughed and then laughed even more when he looked at her bluntly. "Nah-huh," she waved a finger at him. "Your serious Captain face doesn't have an effect on me." Dorothy smiled but then commenced laughing again.

"Happy Christmas to you too Dorothy." James commented and leaned back against the wall.

"Happy Christmas dearest James," she smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and then turned to lean against the wall too, only she ended up leaning her head against his shoulder as well.


	50. Chapter 50

_Marriage? Engagement? Why? Why did i do that? Idiot. Perhaps i shouldn't write when i'm tired..__50? ...Hmm, equal sense of shock here over that. Thank you for reading~_

_Also; despite the fact i will briefly mention it in the chapter 51; it's a Zeppelin. The first bombings on England were by Zeppelins not planes. If you wanna get specific; the first bombing of an English coast happened in January, yet the first Zeppelin raid took place in May. (Thanks random brain info. :D) I point this out now cos most people think it was all planes...and i'm to lazy to explain this in a message as a reply or whatevs.  
_

* * *

50

"Excuse me as I try and process this." Arthur twirled around in the wheelchair he was sitting in and looked up at the pair.

James and Dot stood in front of him hand in hand, both looking at him seriously. Harry and Percy were sitting on Harry's bed playing chess. Although both had admitted that they didn't know the rules, Arthur had commented how stupid it was of them to play it then.

"Can you not sit in that?"

"Well he ain't going anywhere is he? Look at him, he's utterly enthralled in his chess game." Arthur said while jerking a thumb in Percy's direction, Percy in turn threw a pawn at his head. "I hope you didn't need this." Arthur waved the black chess piece in his direction.

"It's Harry's and I captured it."

"Oh," Arthur rolled his eyes, "What sort of bloody Christmas present is that? She buys you a nice little drawing book, I should know I was there when she bought it. And what do you do you go and propose to her!" Arthur shot up from the wheelchair and put a arm around James and directed him away from Dot.

"You asked me what you could get for her, where or when did I say; a marriage proposal?"

"Arthur," James said, Arthur frowned and looked from the window to him.

"Yes?"

"It was a spur of the moment." James confessed, Arthur looked at him dead panned.

"You didn't plan to do that? Somehow I do not feel very happy knowing this." Arthur crossed his arms and leaned against the windowsill. "Sir did you propose to my sister for the hell of it?"

"No."

"All right," Arthur mused and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess you do make a good couple." James raised a eyebrow at him, "Don't tell her I said that, she'd never drop it. I already gave you the brotherly speech last time, I'm not going to do it again. Just if you hurt her you'll regret it." Smiling Arthur turned and walked off.

* * *

With the end of the year and the beginning of a new one everything seemed to continue as normal.

The townsfolk kept up to date with the goings on overseas, loved ones wrote letters and received some back, not all of them held good news though.

Dot walked out of the grocer shop carrying two brown paper bags. She had yet again been sent food shopping, it seemed like the one task Matron trusted her with. Although she was alone, there were no soldiers with her to try and keep an eye on.

She was grateful of this, looking around Dot frowned when the air shifted and the people who were walking about stopped walking and all gazed in the direction of the coast. Frowning even more Dot moved more onto the street and stood beside a young woman and a child no older than six.

There was something on the horizon near the coast, it was large in shape but that was all which could be distinguished from it.

Seeing the tell tale signs of fire in the distance near the object she stood stock still as everyone seemed to get thrown into panic and took to running off to shelter somewhere.

That sound, Dot shuddered and backed off slowly and back into the grocer shop. That sound was so clear in the forefront of her mind, how she could be mentally scarred thanks to a sound bugged her hugely.

Peeking out around the door along with the owner of the shop the two looked and watched as the large shaped thing which hang so effortlessly in the sky turned and continued on its way down the coast.

"What the bloody hell was that?" The old man exclaimed annoyed.

"I don't know." The two looked at each other and then flinched when more distant exploding sounds echoed from the coast. The two then looked confused as teenagers and some men which were helping on the home front ran down the street.

"Where the hell do you think you're all going huh?"

"Oh come on, we need to see what happened!" A young boy exclaimed.

The man beside her rolled his eyes. "That's why we have police, leave them to the investigating."

"Like they'll know what to do!"

"And you think you do?" Dot questioned and walked out of the shop. She shook her head slowly. "You won't be able to help down there, I've seen what those things do to surroundings and people..." Her voice trailed off both the shop owner and the boy looked at her weirdly. Snapping out of her daze she turned and hurried off.

* * *

Sitting in front of the wireless a small group of people sat listening to the news of the bombing which happened at the coast.

"So they bought the fight over here huh?" One person commented before shortly walking away clearly having enough with the news.

"Bombing our harbours, yes sure that'll stop anyone getting over won't it?" Arthur mused and leant back in his chair, looking to the side he put a hand on his sisters head and ruffled her hair. "You all right?"

"I'll live." Dot answered.

"I don't think you should be listening to this you know."

"James doesn't like me reading the news, you don't like me listening to the news. Why am I not allowed to know what's going on?"

"Because," Arthur leant close to her. "You're just as mentally scarred as we are." He looked quickly to the other people around them to make sure they weren't eavesdropping. "Only some of us are better at hiding the mental effects when compared to others."

Dot frowned and let out a slow sigh. Shutting her eyes she slowly opened them and looked at him. "I believe you are right."

"You're going to stay here though aren't you?"

"Yes." Dot frowned, "I need to know what's going on. I just do, much like everyone else."

Arthur nodded slowly and patted his sister on the shoulder, he wasn't about to totally deter her away from the news. Everyone had a right to know what was happening.

* * *

Deep craters etched the earth, buildings – the ones which still stood – were burnt out and shells of the former structures they once were. The harbour which was once filled with little boats used for fishing, or equally the ones which were used to travel over seas were destroyed half sunk in the cold water.

James and Arthur looked at each other. They were to help on the home front and help clean the place up. Those who were in the nearest hospitals which weren't wounded greatly were to help. Every pair of able hands were needed. Luckily though there weren't many casualties, a few minor burns and scrapes but for the moment there were no reported deaths.

The two of them worked alongside other men who hadn't enlisted for some reason or another, most of the reasons because of their jobs. Many seemed to be farmers or worked to build weapons for the war effort.

James and Arthur both had the uncomfortable conversation with some men about the weapons which they had luckily missed meeting in the midst of fighting.

"They honestly think this is goin' to keep us down huh?" A man called Stephen questioned to no one in particular. He was one of the many who worked as a farmer. "They seriously do misunderstand us don't they?"

"You make it sound like we have a way of retaliating from here." Someone chimed in and pointed the obvious out.

Arthur got swiftly pulled away from a group conversation, which was more like an argument by James. Arthur shot him a look, "What're you doing?"

"I am stopping you from getting into a fight."

"I am not going to get into a fight." Arthur defended, James nodded behind the dark haired man. Arthur turned and watched a rather petty scrap happened. "All right, perhaps I would have."

James shook his head slowly and took to helping move cables under pieces of brickwork for a nearby crane to pull up and away from the group of working men.

"Can I say I didn't quite see this coming?" Arthur leant against the top of a spade and brushed a slightly muddy hand down his white shirt, he pulled a face and sighed. Getting clean clothes dirty was one little accident of many. He'd already torn a hole in his trouser leg when he and someone else had climbed up a small mound of debris. Arthur had got his trouser leg caught on a jutting out piece of metal beam and instead of trying to unlatch the material, he just tugged his leg free.

James looked up at him and walked over to a pile of wood, pieces of broken doors were put in a pile to be either burnt or disposed of in another way. Dropping the piece of wood he was carrying he rubbed his hands together, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," Arthur rolled his eyes. "You are a Captain, a Captain who is...helping cleaning up the local town. You honestly saw this coming when you got shipped off to France?"

"No, mainly because my mind went a little blank when I died." James answered and returned back to work. "But I do see what you mean." James looked at Arthur as he took to shovelling away at the debris. "What else can we do Arthur?"

"We do have a responsibility to help in some way don't we? After all these people have given us a place to stay." Arthur nodded slowly, "And lets face it; neither of us are getting enlisted again. If Jamie and Charlie haven't been enlisted again what hope is there for us?"

James frowned slightly at him using the word 'hope' when it came to enlisting, he looked at him oddly and continued working. Arthur shrugged and got back to work too.


	51. Chapter 51

_Sorry for belated updating. I got busy with uni projects and work in general. And i generally got stuck with a storyline too and had to go scheme...  
_

* * *

51

"It's called a Zeppelin." Dot announced and then pulled a face. "God grief Arthur what have you done to yourself?" She exclaimed and pointed a finger at her brother. She looked him up and down and let out a disbelieved sound.

Arthur looked at himself, he had honestly got in a worse state as the day progressed. Along with the muddy shirt and torn trousers there were other stains and holes on his clothes.

"I thought you had grown up Arthur? You seem to still be a little kid playing in the dirt."

"Haha," Arthur laughed sarcastically and dryly while rolling his eyes. He sat down slowly on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How'd it go?" Dot jumped and sat next to him.

"...Not to bad I guess." Arthur said slowly and looked up at her. "A Zeppelin?"

"Big balloon," Dot held her hands out. She pulled a face and looked at him. "Obviously it's a bit bigger than this."

"No joke." Arthur shook his head. "Where'd you learn that from then huh?"

"Harry." Dot smiled, Arthur smiled too and leaned back in his bed. He tilted his head to the side slightly, Percy looked at him oddly.

"You're lucky."

"Lucky?" Percy questioned and frowned. "You're a idiot."

"I've been telling him that for years." Dot grinned and pulled a face when Arthur had reached over and hit her over the head with a pillow. "Hey do you mind?" She grabbed the pillow from his grasp and hit him back.

"Stop beating up your hard working brother." Arthur defended himself by blocking the pillow with his hands, he laughed at his sisters efforts though.

"You didn't hurt yourself at all did you?"

"No," Arthur peeked out from behind the pillow and up at her.

"What's it like down there?"

"Do you honestly need me to tell you?" Arthur shifted on the bed and sat up slowly. "Don't look like that, no one was hurt." With this information Dot smiled relieved by this. Arthur rolled his eyes and put a arm around his sisters shoulders. Pulling her close he rocked slightly and rubbed a hand up and down her arm.

* * *

Winter gave way to spring, standing cross armed in front of the manor Dot watched with indifferent eyes as Alice said goodbye to Matthew.

Alice had long since returned back to Cardiff, but hearing that Matthew and his group were to get sent off, she had travelled back down. Since leaving the two had been in contact, nearly once a week a letter arrived for Matthew at the hospital.

Dot recognised the writing as Alices', it saddened her. It was strange, it felt like slightly misguided sadness. Matthew and his group were espionage agents, that meant they were likely to be put in the most dangerous situations that anyone could ever think up.

Did Alice know?

That was where Dot's sadness laid. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt, nor did she like the fact that her mind was already coming to the inevitable for Matthew.

"Now I know we never saw eye to eye."

"We eventually saw eye to eye, you're just being dramatic." Dot answered while looking up at the tall American in front of her. "Be careful."

"Aw, you starting to worry about me at last hm?" Dot rolled her eyes at Matthew's usual cockiness. "I will."

"I've heard many people say that," Dot admitted bitterly. "But I believe you." She quickly glanced at Alice who was saying bye to Matthew's friends. "You will continue to write to her if you can won't you?"

"I will try. But I have to admit I highly doubt either of you will ever hear from me again."

"Now who's being pessimistic?"

"I'm going undercover," Matthew stated while pointing to the German uniform he was standing in. "How can I write back to Alice without getting caught, or without endangering her in some way?" Dot nodded slowly understanding his words, she hadn't got a answer. "Farewell Dorothy, it certainly was interesting meeting you." Matthew held out his hand.

Rolling her eyes Dot put her hand in his. "Good bye and good luck Matthew." That was it, with that said Matthew turned and leapt up into the truck which was awaiting for him.

Alice joined her side after the truck had disappeared down the driveway. Turning and looking in Dot's direction with teary eyes she flung her arms around the dark haired woman and cried. Dot sighed quietly and put a hand on her back.

"Shh Alice, come lets get inside." Dot said quietly while leading her friend into the building behind them.

Alice stayed in the manor for a few days before she left to get back to Cardiff.

* * *

"I have good news." Dorothy proclaimed while appearing in between James and Arthur's bed. The two of them looked up at her confused.

"You seem to be grinning like a Cheshire cat Dot, what's this news?" Arthur questioned while putting down his book.

"You two are free to go! How good is that?" Dorothy clapped her hands together.

"You're finally getting rid of us eh?" Arthur pulled a face.

"Where do we go?" James asked sensibly, at least one of them had the sense to ask that question.

Dorothy let out a slow sigh and put her hands on her hips, nodding slowly she looked up at him. "There's a halfway house, we're meant to call it that but it's really just a B 'n' B," she laughed. "It's in the town, Charlie and Jamie are in a 'halfway house' near to the one you're to stay in."

"When do we leave?" Arthur questioned.

"When you're ready, transport is all sorted out for you, I need you to sign these though." Dorothy put discharge notes in front of them and watched as they both quickly scribbled their signatures onto it.


	52. Chapter 52

_So! I schemed and came up with nowt, fat lot of good my brain is atm. _

_If this sucks, i am sorry...honestly i am. I'm a little stuck with many things my lack of writing skill is just one of the things on my list xD_

* * *

52

"Will anyone judge me if I say this place is cute on the inside like it is on the outside?" Arthur looked around the cosy little sitting room he was currently sitting in.

James looked at him sidewards before turning back to looking over the books on the bookcase. His fingers skimmed over the spines, eventually he pulled one off and turned the cover.

It wasn't just them two who were released, in fact three other men were sitting with them right now. The kind elderly woman who ran the B 'n' B had pottered off to set up some rooms for them. Although because they were all sitting in silence, albeit apart from Arthur's chimed in comments, they could hear her voice from above. She was ordering someone around and no sooner had her voice stopped did a few sets of footsteps ran around the level above them.

"Is it an interesting book?" Arthur questioned, his voice pulled James from his thoughts. In fact James almost dropped the book from him suddenly appearing by his side.

James couldn't answer because the woman appeared in the room ushering them each up the stairs. Arthur flung his bag over his shoulder and walked slowly after another man. James picked up his case and walked after him.

Each in turn they got given a room, it ended up being that Arthur was on the second level of the building and James was up one floor. As much as he disliked to admit it, James was relieved. He meant no offence by this, it was just a little to much of Arthur's company was honestly _to _much.

He was the last person to be given his room, putting his case on his bed he turned and looked at the woman.

"Thank you." He smiled, the woman in turn smiled back at him and left him to unpack. Well, unpack what little possessions he actually had.

There was the very minimum in the room, all that was logically needed to live with, a wardrobe, chest of drawers a door which lead to somewhere. Opening the mysterious door James looked around a small en suite and retreated back into the room again.

* * *

The village had turned into a static charged place. After the bombings of the harbour everyone was more guarded. Neighbours would whisper to each other and seem to not talk as freely as they once had.

All in all it seemed like the village had finally grasped what was happening. The problems from over seas were now crossing over. It seemed like the one thing everyone had grasped onto however was; it's started and will continue to go on.

Making a popping noise Dot reached out and tugged the jacket of a young boy in front of her. He looked over his shoulder at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What's the big idea?"

"Do you often run into roads when cars are coming?" Dot questioned, the boy blinked confused and looked to the road as a few cars drove past. "Consider your life just saved." She smiled and crossed the road when all the cars had past.

Passing the newsagents Dot back tracked and looked over the main headline. "Awful isn't it?" Looking up at the owner of the shop she nodded slowly.

"Attacking our capital," he tutted and exhaled smoke before stubbing out his cigarette on the ground underneath his foot.

Dot didn't have anything else personally to say, anything that was even worth retorting she turned and walked off. The shop owner had long since got used to her rather flaky appearance and conversation skills, or lack of conversation skills.

Stopping at a street corner she crossed her arms. Sitting on the steps of the small B 'n' B was Arthur, even from here she could hear his exaggeration of things. Pinching the bridge of her nose she looked both ways before running across the road.

Arthur noticed her appearance and stopped talking, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"My words aren't for women to hear."

"Which means you're either swearing or you're being rude, or you're being both." Dot rolled her eyes. "I don't care for what you're saying, in fact I am here to see Mrs Baker."

"Oh house calls now?" Arthur marvelled, Dot just narrowed her eyes at him before pushing him out of the way and walking up the steps.

Doing house calls to some of the elderly residents of the village was suddenly a new aspect to her job. Dot wasn't personally complaining, she quite liked it. It made a difference to deal with injuries and problems she'd first started her career on helping with.

"Mrs Baker?" Dot called out and looked into the living room, two men looked up at her before returning back to listening to the wireless. Moving towards the kitchen she smiled, the elderly woman in question sat at the kitchen table.

Noticing her she put down her cup and the newspaper. "Dear Nurse Blake I didn't know you were coming today."

"It's Thursday," Dot said simply while walking over and sitting down at the kitchen table too. "How are you feeling?"

"No more tired than usual."

"You really should accept more help here." Dot put her small case on the table. Mrs Baker's husband sadly died last year, the two ran the small B 'n' B together. Since his death she had taken soul responsibility of its welfare.

Only her body wasn't coping to well with the strain of work, that and having a acute sense of anaemia certainly didn't help matters.

"I have the boys." By this she meant her nephews. Their mother works in the Land Army and their father was away fighting. Dot sighed, looking after two teenage boys was just adding to the strain.

"I meant hire help."

"But I do not have enough to pay them." She shook her head, "And it'll feel awfully like charity."

Dot rolled her eyes, "Just please take it easy. Whether you listen to my advice or not." She smiled and took out small items from her case.

Someone walked slowly into the kitchen just as Dot was taking Mrs Baker's blood pressure. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at James. "Morning." He said simply while walking over and sitting down.

Mrs Baker took from looking from him to her and then back again. A sly smile spread on her face and she shortly laughed a few seconds later. Both James and Dot looked at her confused.

"You're awful at acting innocent," the elderly woman laughed, she wasn't referring to one of them specifically.

"Your blood pressure is fine."

"Change the subject, how pleasant of you." She laughed again, Dot shot her a semi serious look which just caused her to laugh even more. For a lady in her mid eighties she certainly was a odd one. The way she acted – despite only knowing her for a month or two – Dot had come to the decision she acted more like a teenager than the elder years that she actually was.


End file.
